More than a mission
by skyavis
Summary: Because of sheer "luck", Konoha and Suna are forced to merge through an arranged marriage. With the young handsome Kazekage and a fierce medic nin kunoichi, Konoha and Suna are now bonded more than ever. GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1: The day before I leave

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>MORE THAN A MISSION<br>**

**Summary: Because of sheer "luck", Konoha and Suna are to merge forces in a way one cannot escape the other. With a young handsome Kazekage and a firece pretty medic nin, Suna and Konoha will be bonded in ways one could never imagine. GaaSaku**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The day before I leave<strong>

_**KONOHA**_

It's a bright sunny day in Konoha. The sun is up high above the sky, shining brightly. Right after the war, Konoha has recovered greatly under the regime of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Its economy is greater than ever and one can't deny that Konoha is indeed one of the strongest shinobi villages that ever exist. It has undoubtedly produced the best and most fearsome shinobis the ninja world has ever known.

_**Sakura's Apartment**_

Lying on the bed is an 18 year old ANBU. Her name: Haruno Sakura. Sakura is not your typical kunoichi. Aside from the fact that she has a rare waist-length cotton candy colored-hair and soft green eyes, her shinobi skills are beyond normal. Being the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, she has inherited and learned the inhuman strength her sensei possesses. Tsunade has also taught her every ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu she knows. However, that does not end there. Sakura, having the excellent chakra control, is now the best medic-nin Konoha has ever met. Yep, she has surpassed her Tsunade-shishou and Tsunade is more than proud of this achievement. Her relationship with Sakura is more than just a mentor-apprentice relationship. Tsunade loves Sakura like her own daughter because of the fact that Sakura has already lost her parents.

The young kunoichi is sleeping peacefully not until a blonde hyper 19 year old ninja came along sitting by the window.

"**OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP!"** shouted that hyper blond ninja. Because of this Sakura quickly got up infuriated and punched that loud ninja.

"**DAMN IT NARUTO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"** Sakura shouted.

"**neh…neh… Sakura-chan, calm down! I've been knocking at your door for an hour already but you haven't answered so I checked through the window just to make sure you are alright. As to why I am here, Tsunade-baachan wants to see you IMMEDIATELY."** Naruto said, while rubbing his now almost-blackened right eye because of Sakura's punch.

"**Ehh? Immediately? Fine. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM SO I CAN FIX MYSELF! WAIT FOR ME IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOW, UZUMAKI NARUTO I'M WARNING YOU! TRY TO ENTER MY ROOM AND I'LL MAKE SURE THERE WILL BE NO MORE LITTLE NARUTO IN THE FUTURE! OUUUUTT!"** The pink haired threatened as she went through her closet and get some of her ninja clothes and other stuff.

Naruto gulped in fear and he hurriedly went to the living room and sat in one of the sofas. _"Dang, Sakura-chan is really really scary. I better tell baa-chan to never ask me again to wake up Sakura-chan. Geeezzz, I don't want to see the side of Sakura-chan again."_

Yep…our favorite kunoichi is never a morning person. AS IN, NEVER. Try to wake her up and you'll be receiving one of her ultimate punches.

Uzumaki Naruto, our ever hyper and loud mouth ninja, is also an ANBU. 19 years of age, he is basically one of the strongest ninjas, if not, the strongest in the whole Konoha and shinobi world. Our favorite Jinchuuriki has perfected the control of the Kyuubi and has actually grown both physically, mentally, and emotionally over the years of his rigorous training. Just like Sakura, he was trained by one of the legendary sannins, Jiraiya-sama. He is now a full grown shinobi capable of protecting himself, his loved ones, and his village. His dream to become the Hokage has not changed. Despite the fact that he has now earned the respect of the whole Konoha people, ninjas and civilians, he still wants to prove himself and improve as much as he can. Because of his strength, unwavering determination, loyalty, and love for the village, everyone knows that Naruto is the next Hokage in the making. In two or three years, as Tsunade has planned, Naruto will then be known as the Rokudaime Hokage.

After 20 minutes of showering and fixing herself, Sakura locked the door of her room and apartment and she and Naruto started jumping from roof to roof and in a matter of 5 minutes or so, they arrive at the Hokage tower. Heading straight to the Godaime Hokage's office, Naruto and Sakura are now standing in front of Tsunade's desk and of course, our ever favorite Hokage is doing her favorite thing (aside from drinking sake): Sleeping.

Of course, who else is to wake up her up. **"BAA-CHAN! WAKE UP! SAKURA-CHAN'S HERE!"** Naruto shouted.

And yes, you guess that right. The blond ANBU received another deadly punch on his so called handsome face. Naruto flew out the window and god, who knows where he landed. Oh poor boy…always to receive the deadly punches.

"**GGGAAAHHH! STUPID UZUMAKI! WAKING ME UP JUST WHEN I'M ENJOYING MY SLEEP."** Tsunade replied groggily.

Knowing her shishou, Sakura could only laugh and shake her head. Sakura, now remembering why she's called, spoke to her shishou, **"Eh..Shishou, why do you need me by the way?"**

Tsunade now with a straight face answered, **"Errrr.. I have an S-class mission for you. Actually beyond that. Anyway, you are to go the Land of Wind, in the Sunagakure to be exact. The mission in details will be explained to you there. When you arrive, head straight to the Kazekage Tower and from there, they'll lead you. And oh before I forget, here are 3 scrolls. One black, one blue, one green. The black one's for you. DO NOT OPEN THE SCROLL, NOT UNTIL THEY GIVE ALL THE DETAILS OF YOUR MISSION. I REPEAT, DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THEY TELL YOU EVERYTHING. Now for the blue one, give this to the one who will be briefing you. There's a circle in here, tell to whoever will brief you to press a small amount of chakra so they can open and read it. Lastly the green one, give this to the Kazekage as soon as you see him. You will be leaving tomorrow, 6 o'clock in the morning. A representative from Suna will come and pick you at the main gate. Do not come to my office anymore as I have now briefed you. That's all. You may go now."** Tsunade explained.

"**Shishou, I have one major question. How long will this mission last to be exact? Just so I know the no. of clothes and tools I have to bring."** Sakura asked curiously. It was weird for her since Tsunade, of all the details, FORGOT TO MENTION HOW LONG WILL THIS MISSION LASTS.

Tsunade, trying to appear calm and composed, only answered, **"This mission will last as long as needed. Now, for the clothes and tools, bring only what you can. You don't have to worry. And oh another thing, here's ¥500,000 for your allowance and such. I have asked the Kazekage to open an account for you in Suna. Extra money will be deposited there."**

"**Ehhhh? Shishou, isn't this too much? I mean a hundred thousand yen just for this mission and I get to have an account and extra money in Suna? **" Sakura asked, now she couldn't help but ask.

"**Trust me Sakura, you will need this. Just take it and rest. You will have a long day ahead of you now." **Tsunade replied. Sakura nodded, even though she has a different feeling on this. As she heads to the door, on her way exit, Tsunade out of the blue said, **"Sakura…"** Sakura stopped on her tracks and listen carefully to her sensei. Tsunade continued, "**Sakura…Take Care! Ganbare! I'm so proud of you and you know I will always be, whatever happens. Konoha will be alwaysproud of you. Now go!"**

A startled Sakura was speechless. It seems that there are no words that can explain her feeling after her shishou's praise/speech nor there can be words that can serve as her reply. By that, she faced towards the door once again then left the place for good.

As she was walking on the streets of Konoha, she can't help but really think that something was up. In her thoughts, _"Now that was TOTALLY WEIRD. TOTALLY strange. Shisou becoming emotional…shishou forgetting one specific detail of my mission, actually scratch that. The whole detail. She's the Hokage herself, she could have told me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL but no, I wouldn't find it out not until I reach Suna. Plus, what's with the escort and a huge amount of money and account? It's not like I'm not coming back here anymore and staying there for good."_ Lost in her instincts, Sakura didn't notice that she bumped into a brown-haired ANBU whose hair is tied up in a pony tail.

"**Oopss. Gomen! I wasn't looking where I'm going"** Sakura said. As she look up to whom she accidentally bumped, Sakura recognize immediately the boy. It was none another the lazy genius. Nara Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru, just like her and Naruto, a 19-yr. old ANBU who specializes in strategy and tactics. Pure genius but really lazy. All he loves to do is cloud gazing. However, when it comes to battlefield and planning, no one can match this man's thinking. Heck, enemies will probably be dead before they could even figure out what Shikamaru has planned. Lazy Genius, indeed.

"**Eh… troublesome but anyway, it's fine, Sakura-chan."** Shikamaru replied. Sakura noticed that Shikamaru wasn't alone. Looking at Shikamaru's companion, she immediately recognizes the girl. Sabaku no Temari. 20 yr. old ANBU, sister of the Kazekage. A pretty sand-haired kunoichi whose hair is tied into 4 symmetrical portions. Sakura and Temari become friends since Sakura saved her 2 siblings. Sakura helped during Gaara's retrieval and she healed the poisoned Kankuro. If it weren't for Sakura, Kankuro would probably be dead and Gaara couldn't heal faster. Sakura was then in charge of Gaara's health until his full recovery. Thanks to Sakura's gifted skills, the 2 were back to normal faster than anyone could imagine. Because of this, Temari and even the whole Suna, was grateful to Sakura and Konoha. Temari treated Sakura as her little sister from then on.

"**Oh! Temari-chan! How are you? What are you doing here in Konoha? Are you and Shikamaru-kun out on a date?" **Sakura asked as she teases the 2 nins happily and gives the sand-nin a hug.

The other kunoichi then hugged the girl back and replied with a blush on her pretty face**, "EHhhhh! Sakura-chan! I'm fine. And no, we're not out on a date. As the ambassador of Suna to Konoha, I'm here for an official mission and business. Shikamaru-kun here is my official escort. We're actually on our way to the Hokage's office."**

Before the pink haired kunoichi could even reply, Shikamaru interrupted the conversation, **"Hey girls! Sorry to break it but we're running on a tight schedule. We have to see the Hokage immediately. We don't want to see her pissed off, do we? Ja, Sakura-chan!"**

"**Whatever Shika! You don't have to make the Hokage as an excuse just to be solo with Temari-chan! Anyway, ja ne! See you soon! **" Sakura said. And before the two could reply and be defensive, Sakura puffed out leaving the two nins awkward with each other.

_Oh hell, why can't they just admit it that they like each other? They look good together anyway._ Sakura thought as she appears near the Ichiraku ramen stand. And before she could think of her thoughts were distracted once again by the ever foxy boy.

"**SAKURA-CHAN! Over here!"** Naruto shouted.

"**BAKA! DON'T SHOUT. MY EAR DRUM WILL EXPLODE!" **Shouted another boy.

Sakura walked to where Naruto and there she sees the Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. All of them are ANBU levels. Inuzuka Kiba, a dog lover who equally matches Naruto's loud mouth but then he's strong too. Aburame Shino, as oppose to Kiba, this man is really quiet. He barely says a word unless necessary. His speciality lies with the insects. Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress who loves and admired Naruto since their genin days. Over the years, Hyuuga Hinata has also developed into a formidable kunoichi. The Hyuuga clan, especially her father, now acknowledges her and respects her. She developed her self confidence, she no longer stutters, unless she's talking to the man of her dreams buut then again, Naruto is extremely dense to notice this and it would probably take the hell to freeze over before he realizes Hinata's feelings for him. There is no other way but to tell him due to his ignorance. Sakura and Hinata were close friends. They consider each other as sisters in fact with TenTen, Ino, and Temari (despite her distance). The five of them are inseparable as much as possible. The bond of friendship and sisterhood are unbreakable.

"**Ohayou, minna-san!"** Sakura uttered with a bright smile on her face.

"**Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"** replied Team 8. Sakura then seated beside Hinata and ordered her beef ramen.

"**Ano….Sakura-chan… Ino-chan and TenTen chan are planning to hold a sleepover tonight at our compound. You should come. We haven't hanged out for a long time now. It's time to catch up."** Hinata said.

"**Sure, Hinata-chan. Temari-chan is around Konoha too. I just saw her a while ago. I'll invite her too!" **Sakura said excitedly. However, her happy face turned gloomy when she remembered that she has to leave tomorrow for a mission at a very early time. Hinata not failing to notice Sakura's change of mood, then asked, "**What's the matter Sakura-chan?"** "**Nothing Hinata-chan. I just suddenly remembered that I have to leave early tomorrow for my mission. I have to leave by 6 in the morning."** Sakura replied.

Naruto then butted in, **"EHHH SAKURA-CHAN! What mission and where?" "In all honesty, I really don't know what my mission is. Tsunade-sama never told me. As to where, all I know is my mission is to take place in Suna."** Sakura replied.

"**Ahhh Suna! Say "hi" to Gaara for me! Tell him, I'll be a good Hokage as just he is a good Kazekage! Believe it!"** Naruto exclaimed. Kiba and Shino nodded knowing that what Naruto said and declared is true. Although Kiba and Naruto fight often, they consider each other true friends. And same for Shino.

Over the years, all of the rookie nine plus Team Gai and Suna trio have been friends with each other. It may not be obvious because of constant bickering, teasing, and arguments, and some like Neji, Shino, and Gaara barely say a word, but when one of them needs companion and ally, they got all each other's back.

"**Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll accompany you to the gates in the morning so you won't feel really sad. I'm sure Ino-chan, TenTen-chan and Temari-chan will agree. And speaking of Temari-chan, maybe she knows your mission there."** Hinata said pointedly.

"**I'm not sure, Hinata-chan but we'll see tomorrow or later. Remind me to ask her later. For now, let's enjoy the ramen and after this let's go and prepare for the sleepover."** Sakura said. **"Hai, Sakura-chan. Uhmm, Na-na-Naruto-kun, maybe you and the other guys would like to join the sleepover."** Hinata asked shyly.

"**SURE HINATA-CHAN! I'LL TELL THE OTHERS! I'LL BE THERE LATER."** Naruto said enthusiastically. However, Shino and Kiba won't be able to come since both have respective tasks to do.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage Office: Shikamaru, Temari and Tsunade<strong>

Nara Shikamaru and Temari just arrived at the Hokage office. Standing in front of the door, Shikamaru knocked and after a few seconds, they heard a voice telling them to… "Enter!"

"**Hokage-sama..good morning."** Shikamaru and Temari greeted the Godaime respectfully, bowing their heads.

The Hokage nodded as a sign of acknowledgement and spoke, **"Welcome to Konoha again, Temari-san."** Just like her apprentice, the Godaime Hokage cheekily teased the two. With a huge grin on her face, she spoke, **"I'm sure you enjoying your stay here. I know Shikamaru will not disappoint you in anyway."**

Temari replied, again with a huge blush on her face, **"Thank you Hokage-sama and yes, my stay here in Konoha as always is enjoyable."** Shikamaru, finding it troublesome to reply, chose not to reply but then again, there's a huge blush on his face too.

Switching to her Hokage persona,Tsunade said firmly, **"Now let's get down to business. Shikamaru, please do leave me and Temari for a while." **With that the, lazy genius nodded and he went outside. Upon seeing Shikamaru gone, the Hokage continued, **"Temari-san, tell me, are you fully aware of the mission? How much do you know?"**

"**Hokage-sama, all I know is that I am to escort a lady from Konoha to Suna. Who she is I have no idea. Although as to why, I have a hint-Hearing it from my brother. I know it's supposed to be a classified S-class mission due to possible threats and abduction once the information leaks out, but what can I say, the Kazekage is my brother. "** Temari said with a smirk on her face.

The Hokage nodded and continued, **"Not that I complain. In fact, I see it necessary for you to know her but then again YOU KNOW HER. Since you will be with her on her way to Suna, I can relax now a little now that she's in safe hands. I expect no less from Suna but to send one of their strongest ninjas."**

Temari now wondering who the girl might be, then ask, **"Hokage-sama, may I know who's this girl? You said I know her?"** The Hokage even grinned more widely and said, **"You'll find out soon enough. You will see her tomorrow, 6 in the morning at the main gate. However, once you find out, I forbid you to tell her anything about this mission. It's too dangerous. We don't know who'll be around by that time and we can't afford this leaking out to the enemies. It's safe to say when you reach the Kazekage Tower. But not until then, keep quiet about this. Pretend you don't know anything. A part of the success rate of this mission depends on you. If you have no more questions, you may go back to Nara now."** Having said that, Temari bowed her head and bid farewll to the Hokage and went outside to see Shikamaru.

After the meeting with the Hokage, Shikamaru and Temari decided to eat at Ichiraku. Kiba and Shino are now gone, leaving Naruto, eating his 10th bowl, Sakura and Hinata chatting happily.

"**Temari-chan, Shikamaru! Over here!"** shouted Naruto loudly.

"**Ohayou Naruto !**" greeted the two. And upon seeing Hinata and Sakura, Shikamaru nodded in recognition while Temari greeted Sakura again and Hinata. **"Hey! We're having a sleepover at the Hyuuga compound, You 2 should come! Unless you want to go solo of course,"** Sakura teased once again. Temarin then replied, "**Geezzz, stop teasing us,Sakura-chan! We'll be there of course. Right, pineapple head. Say no or else, I'll strangle you to death!"**

"**Troublesome, but yeah, okay. Whatever**," Shikamaru replied lazily.

After 20 minutes of chatting and eating, the 5 decided to part ways in preparation for the sleepover. Naruto and Shikamaru went to the other boys to inform about the sleepover and then headed back their respective homes. Hinata, Sakura, and Temari went to pick up Ino and TenTen. The girls decided to buy some stuff and food and went home to their respective abode to get clothes and stuff.

By 6:30 in the evening, all are now in the Hyuuga compound. Neji, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. Lee is not available since he is on a mission with Gai-sensei. Sai also, with Yamato-taichou. Chouji, for the same reason as Kiba and Shino, couldn't come because of a prior task assigned to him. With everyone around, it's now time for one-of-a-hella-sleepover!

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: When hell freezes over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**CHAPTER 2: WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER**

Sakura and company are now at the Hyuuga compound. They are now seating in a large common room where will they have their games and stuff. When it comes to party, games, and stuff, there is no better person than the Yamanaka Ino to organize, plan, and execute. Yamanaka Ino, just like Sakura, is an 18 year old ANBU with long blond silky hair and baby blue eyes and the very first best friend Sakura has ever had. Sakura wouldn't say it out loud but to her, Ino is the role model she looks up to ever since they were small. Beautiful, Strong, Confident, Outspoken…Yamanaka Ino is a prize catch. Ino is also a medic nin. She is really very good but not as legendary as Sakura. However, Ino does not wish to be compared to Sakura in any manner. As she would often say it, "She has her own style." True to her words, Ino is just as formidable as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. Each girl has her own unique and powerful style. Ino and her medic skills and deadly mind transfer justu; Hinata and her Byakuugan; TenTen, the weapon mistress of Konoha; Sabaku no Temari…wind mistress of Suna and Haruno Sakura…legendary medic nin and her inhuman strength. There could be no deadly women than the combination of these 5. The two have their rivalry but then again, it's natural for them. They had once let a boy almost ruined their friendship but now, the girls have matured, and thinking about the past is just something they would laugh at. Ino has totally gotten over Sasuke. As for our dear Sakura-chan…she has gotten over him but she admit it to herself that she doesn't know whether she's ready to see him or not. Everyone knew that the Sasuke topic is very sensitive especially to Naruto and Sakura but then again, the two has moved on. For them, Sasuke now, is just a memory. A memory that has been causing both so much happiness and so much sadness to them.

Moving on with the game, seating in a circular manner, the arrangement is Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru. Lovely.

The Yamanaka heiress, wanting to start, spoke with glee in her eyes, **"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. LET'S GET THIS SLEEPOVER STARTED. NOW, A FEW RULES: First: I AM THE MASTER OF THE GAME WHICH MEANS I'LL DECIDE ON THE MECHANICS OF THE GAME AND YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW. Second: NO KILL JOY ALLOWED. EVERYONE MUST PARTICIPATE. Third: IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DIE IN THE YAMANAKA WAY, FOLLOW THE RULES. BWAHAHAHAHA!" **And so, Sakura and the others could not help but sweat dropped especially when they heard, "die the Yamanaka way!"

"**YOSH! LET'S DO THIS!"** Naruto replied with equal glee in his eyes. Oh boy… 2 blond loud mouths on the loose… Let's just hope chaos won't ensue…

"**Tsk. Keep quiet both of you! You don't want the whole Hyuuga compound to hear your voices."** Neji, suddenly spoke with the obvious irritation on his voice.

"**Troublesome. Let's start. Let's get this over with."** Shikamaru said, and with this he earned two bonks from Ino and Temari who both appeared pissed off with the Nara's show of laziness and lack of interest.

"**Alright. Hmm… First game…"** Ino announced with pure evil on her eyes. **"SPIN THE BOTTLE: TRUTH OR DARE STYLE!" **

Everyone looked at Ino with pure apprehension. They know very well the Yamanaka Ino is up to something. **"PIG! Can't we do something else? Why the heck that game? Let's just watch a movie or something?" **Sakura said, and everyone else seems to be nodding agreement. In truth, everyone of them is just nervous of what might the Yamanaka Ino dared them to do. For example , during their last sleepover…Truth or Dare game…. Ino spinned the bottle and the bottle unfortunately landed on Uzumaki Naruto… Ino's dare to Naruto: NO RAMEN FOR ONE WEEK. OH BOY, YOU COULD JUST IMAGINE THE FEAR OF THE BLOND BOY. NARUTO+NO RAMEN=END OF THE WORLD. Yep, just try to imagine the Yamanaka dare. ;) She has a way of knowing your own weakness.

"**WHAT FOREHEAD? Oh my gosh, I can't believe that our little Sakura-chan is afraid of this game? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you all chickening out? To think everyone here is ANBU. Looks like you're all losing you touch. PLUS DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID A WHILE AGO: RULE NUMBER 1: I AM THE MASTER OF THE GAME WHICH MEANS I'LL DECIDE ON THE MECHANICS OF THE GAME AND YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW. AND I SAY SPIN THE BOTTLE: TRUTH OR DARE…SO BE IT!"** Ino said daringly.

Sakura now seriously pissed off with Ino shouted back, **"PIG! We're not chickening out. HELL YEAH! BRING IT ON!"** Sakura is determined not to look weak or scared to the Yamanaka dare. And so everyone else has no choice but to participate. No one else would want to join the exchange of glaring the two are currently doing.

"**Good. Now, I have the bottle here with me. As the master, I'll go first.**" Ino said while grinning and ta-da the bottle landed on our Hyuuga hottie. Seeing this Neji just simply glared at Ino. **"HAHAHA! Oh yes. Hyuuga Neji, truth or dare?" **Ino asked evilly. **"Dare.",** Neji said firmly. With the look on Ino's face, oh yes she is truly up to something! Ino then revealed the dare. **"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most in this room. ON THE LIPS." **

If looks could kill, Ino would probably be dead by now. Ino just somehow ignored it and in her thoughts, _Tsk. Hyuuga Neji. Glaring at me eh? Someday you'll be thankful to me_. _I'm speeding up things for you and TenTen, you know._

However, as much as he wanted to ignore and kill Ino, Hyuuga Neji does not just back out on a dare. He is a man for Pete's sake! Standing up slowly from his seat, he suddenly walks towards to none other than the girl whose hair is tied into 2 buns. TenTen. His team mate. His best friend. His special girl. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Neji likes TenTen ever since their genin days. Truly, Hinata and Neji are cousins. Both cannot admit their feelings to their respective special someone. Unlike Hinata though, Neji does not stutter in front of Tenten. As a Hyuuga prodigy, he needs to keep his cool. He always gives that calm yet intimidating façade whenever you are around him especially when you are a stranger to him. His vibe shouts "NEVER EVER CROSS THIS MAN UNLESS YOU WANT TO DEATH TO CLAIM YOU IN AN INSTANT." There is however, an exemption to this. He could only relax when he is with that one person whom he trusted the most. TenTen.

Tenten, no matter how hard she tries to appear calm and composed cannot hide her nervousness. Right now, she doesn't know what to feel. Mixed emotions engulfed her. She's scared, happy, anxious, and whatever emotion she could feel right now-all at the same time. She's mostly scared because she doesn't know whether she could take it if ever Neji kissed the girl he likes other than her. Yep, she has feelings too for the Hyuuga boy. A part of her wants to know who Neji likes so her dilemma with Neji would end but at the same time she's scared that she would probably just get hurt. Lucky her if Neji feels the same way for her and unlucky her if it isn't her.

And the moment of truth has come, TenTen could only sigh and as she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt that on her lips were equally soft lips. She opened her eyes and it's as if her whole body has gone numb. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't fathom what in the world is happening. Her mind isn't functioning properly. However, there is only one feeling that she surrounds her right now. Happiness. Despite the craziness and randomness of what's happening, this is the feeling that she can't deny right now. Finally, she now knows that the man of her dreams is in love with her too.

Hyuuga Neji is now smirking. For everything that happened, despite Ino's crazy antics and his friends' teasing, he felt happy too, for he finally kissed the girl of his dreams, much less confessed to her in unfamiliar way. True, it was just a dare. A dare out of the blue. Hyuuga Neji however isn't your average man. He knows how to make the best of the situation. It is true as well that he doesn't intend to confess any sooner but with the opportunity right on his face, he definitely knows that he has to grab it.

As he broke the kiss, he starred and smirked at TenTen, who currently looks as if she were to have a heart attack. Not caring anymore to his crazy friends' teasing and what-not, four words escaped his lips that he knows, would inevitably change his life. "Tenten, I love you."

Everyone was silent. Naruto, Ino, Sakura sit with eyes as big as saucers. Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata just all sit there comfortably with a poker face. Who wouldn't be surprised? Although they know that Neji and Tenten have feelings for each other. They didn't expect this to be so soooooooooon. Much less coming from THE HYUUGA NEJI. HYUUGA NEJI—CONFESSING HIS FEELINGS. GOD, HELL MUST HAVE FROZEN OVER. But then again, miracles do happen and they know they are lucky to witness this.

Tenten sat there shocked more than ever. This is all beyond her imagination. Beyond her wildest dreams. First, his dream boy kissed her. The next thing, he confessed. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING? Tenten remained silent, not knowing how to react. She tried to summon her voice but no words and voice could be heard coming from her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second praying to all the gods, to give her strength for this. Then the next thing she knows, 5 words came out from her lips that would make her dreams into reality. "I love you too, Neji." And then they hug each other.

And so behind the background, their friends are cheering for them happily. _Finally!_ they all thought. _Their dreams did really come true._ Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were all there clapping their hands as if witnessing a wedding. Naruto, being the loud mouth he is, is shouting joyfully **"CONGRATULATIONSSSS! YEEEEE!."** And of course our lazy genius, sitting there still, but this time with a proud smirk on his face. Proud and happy that 2 of his friends are now finally together.

For Neji and TenTen, this has been the longest time of their lives yet the best. This sleepover let them felt something different. To Neji and Tenten, for the very first time, something felt right.

"**Sorry to cut your lovey-dovey sessions lovebirds, let's continue the game!"** Ino interrupted.

Now that it's Hyuuga Neji turn. He's sure to make a payback to whoever the bottled will land. After all, it ain't no fun when there's no little messing around. And so the bottle spins, ta-da, it next landed to HARUNO SAKURA. To Sakura's dismay, she can't help but gulp_. Oh boy…Why does it have to be me?_

"**So…Pinky! Truth or dare?"** Neji asked with that cool smirk on his face. Neji and Sakura weren't exactly the best of friends like she and Naruto. However, there is respect, friendship, and sort-of brother and sister relation and affection to them. Neji actually helped during Sakura's training. The Hyuugas are actually a bunch of people who has excellent chakra control which is a requirement for the maximum utilization of their bloodline limit, Byakuugan. When Tsunade isn't around, either Neji or Hinata woluld aid her in practicing chakra control. Thanks to them, Sakura has now perfected it. Name calling or giving pet names is common to their group. Neji and sometimes the other would call her Pinky, Cherry, or Sak depending on their mood. Ino has special case, of course "Forehead." And she in return is free also to give names for them.

Not wanting to do anything crazy for sure, Sakura chose, **"Truth."** "**No fun, Pinky. Anyway, your question is and I hope it's alright with you, If ever Sasuke comes back to Konoha, will you still be willing to love him or accept him? Does he still have a place in your heart?" **Everyone once again turned silent. All heads turned to Hyuuga. This is an ultimate sensitive topic. Why Hyuuga asked this, they have no freaking idea. As we have guessed, HELL MUST REALLY BE FREEZING. IT'S NOT IN THE NATURE OF HYUUGA NEJI TO PRY ON OTHERS' LIVES HOWEVER IT HAPPENED. But now, what's more important is for them to hear Sakura's answer.

For a while, Sakura remained silent. It seems that she's pondering about the question very well. Thinking deeply. Her face is so serious that not even the best ninja could decipher what she's thinking. Looking at Naruto, she saw that the goofiness that he had a while ago was gone now and what's left is a stoic face. This isn't the Naruto she knew. The Naruto she grew up with. She knows very well that behind this stoic mask is a face full of hurt and pain. The very first person he considered as brother left him for some stupid vengeance.

Sakura then spoke softly but with clear impact, "**Sasuke…Sasuke is my friend. A teammate and a comrade. No matter what he has done to the village, I can't deny the fact that somewhere deep in my heart, there will always be a place for him. Just like each one of you. I know many people would think of this as a foolish act but then again, who are they to judge me or him. They don't know the pain that Sasuke has gone through. I'm not justifying his acts; all I'm saying is his acts against the village does not justify nor mean that he would no longer be part of my life. You are all wondering if he ever comes back will be I still be willing to love him? Love him like I used to, Hell No! I'm no longer that fan girl. But to love him as a friend, may be. I don't know. It wouldn't be easy for sure. After all what me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei has gone through for him. To accept him back? Who am I not to accept him back? If he will show remorse and appreciation, then yes. Just put it this way, I want you TenTen, Ino, Hinata and Temari, imagine that the person you loved most, you teammate, your friend, suddenly leaves you?** **Tenten, imagine Neji leaving you. Hinata, imagine Naruto leaving you. Ino, imagine Shikamaru, your childhood friend leaving you and Temari, Shikamaru, the one you love the most leaving you…"**

All the girls are now completely speechless. And so are the boys.

Sakura then continued, **"True the pain is there. It will take years to heal. Am I right? Or heck, there's even possibility that you will not recover. I felt that once but fortunately you guys are here for me and I am thankful for that. Despite the fact that he left us, I still cannot erase the memories he have with us. The time we are on mission, the time we attended a festival, or even the simplest times such as training and when he and Naruto had those annoying fights…those are precious memories. Something to treasure. If you're asking me if after all what he has done, does he still have a place in my heart? Yes. Because Sasuke is not as bastard as he may seem."** Everyone except Naruto gives her a questioning glance, urging her to continue and explain.

"**Deep inside, I know Sasuke had loved us in the best way he can. For if he had not, he could have just let me and Naruto die in some random missions. You know why he left us?"** Sakura asked them. Everyone shook their head.

And before Sakura could continue, it was Naruto who continued, **"It's because of our bonds with him. Yes, he told me."** Everyone has now a pure disbelief look on their face. Everyone seems to be more eager for them to continue. Naruto added, **"He was afraid that the bonds we made with him, the bond that keep us together, will stop him from revenge. That's why he left us. Team 7 will stop him from getting the revenge and justice his clan deserves."** Everyone is too shocked to speak. True, they are friends but this piece of information is something Naruto and Sakura has not shared to them. As much as possible they want Naruto and Sakura to no longer hear anything about Sasuke or what but then again that is inevitable.

Quickly trying to regain composure, Sakura then spoke, **"Okay… enough of that let's continue!"** And the bottle pointed to TenTen! Now that everyone seems back to their "normal" selves, Sakura continued, **"So Tenten-chan, truth or dare?"** Tenten smiled, **"Truth."** Sakura then smiled evilly, "**so…since when did you start liking Neji-kun?" **Tenten who has a huge blush on her face spoke softly barely audible, **"since Genin"**. Howevver Sakura, not seem to be satisfied with the tone of her voice, ask again, **"Since when? I can't hear you!"** Sakura jokingly come near Tenten and place her ears near Tenten's mouth so she could hear her. All of a sudden, Tenten shouted, **"SINCE GENIN DAYS!"** Now poor Tenten, her face is sooooo red. And with that everyone burst out laughing at Tenten's outburst. In the end, even her is laughing.

Now next on the game, Tenten spinned the bottle and it pointed to UZUMAKI NARUTO. **"Naruto, truth or dare?" **Tenten asked. **"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! BELIEVE IT! SO DARE!"** Naruto exclaimed. **"I dare you to sing and dance "I'm a Barbie girl" in the middle of the Konoha streets"** Tenten dared. **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH TENTEN-CHAN WHAT DID I DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO DARE ME LIKE THIS? I'M NOT GAYYYYY!"** Naruto cried animatedly. Tenten then said, **"BAKA! YOU CHOOSE, NO RAMEN FOR A WEEK OR YOU'RE GOING TO PUT UP WITH MY FIRST DARE? CHOOSE!"**

"**I'll do the sing and dance. Take away anything but not my beloved ramen!"** Naruto said fastly and with utmost detrmination. Geezzzzzzzzzzz, and for nth time, everyone was laughing at this blond boy. Anything for his ramen. How sweet!

After 20 minutes, Naruto and Tenten (who checked out if Naruto did the dare) returned to the Hyuuga compound. Tenten was laughing all the way while Naruto, is pouting like a child. Naruto then grabbed the bottle then spinned it, and boom! It landed to the heiress. HYUUGA HINATA. **"Tehehehehhe, HINATA-CHAN…WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING? TRUTH OR DARE"** Naruto asked the poor girl whose face seem to redder than a tomato.

Naruto-kun….Hinata thought. **"T-t-truth"** Hinata uttered shyly. **"Hmm… who do you like and why?"** Naruto asked. Everyone starred at Naruto as if he was an alien. Noticing this, he looked at everyone and then asked, **"What? What's wrong with my question? I'm curious!"**

In everyone's thought_…"Baka…It's you that she likes. You just too dense."_

"**Uhhh,,,, it's you."** Hinata whispered. Not even the insects or bees can hear it. And because of this our favorite dumb blond ask again, **"EH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU HINATA-CHAN! WHOOOO? LOUDER"**

And to everyone's surprise, the ever shy and quiet Hyuuga Hinata bursted loudly, **"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE JUST TOO DENSE TO REALIZE IT! EVER SINCE THE GENIN DAYS! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU!"** Even Hinata was surprised by her sudden outburst so she just bowed her head in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Naruto was totally thunderstruck. Unknowingly, his eyes starts to water. For the first time in his life, there is this one girl who has loved him all his life without asking for anything in return. This one girl, who even though knows ever since that he is a Jinchuuriki, accepted him for who he is. Who looked up to him as a person.. a ninja..Not as a monster. And in Naruto's mind, _"I'll be damned if I'll lose someone like her."_

So our ever confident blond boy, looked at Hinata then SERIOUSLY SPOKE with TEARS IN HIS EYES, (Yesss, you read that right. UZUMAKI NARUTO IS CRYING) **"Hinata-chan…Arigatou. I'm really sorry for being an idiot all this time. I guess I'm just too scared to actually look love from somebody knowing that she might not accept me for who I am. I was alone ever since…I have no parents. I am not from a special clan here. I have no bloodline limit like you. I'm not special. I'm a Jinchuuriki on top of that. A monster in other people's eyes. I don't want to get hurt anymore. But now knowing someone loves me beyond what a friend can give, I feel like I'm the luckiest person alive, Hinata-chan, no words can express how happy and so contented with you right now. Thank you so much… Daisukidayou."**

Hinata, now, is also crying…not tears of loneliness but tears of joy… Finally, the boy he has loved finally acknowledges her. It was beyond her ultimate dream. Just like Tenten and Neji, the new couple hugged each other and surprisingly, Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. It did not last long but the feeling and memory of that kiss is something worth for a lifelong.

Turning to his over protective mode cousin, Neji look at Naruto with firm and supremacy then said, **"Uzumaki, I know it's not in your nature to hurt a woman but take this as a warning, I don't care if you are my friend or you are the next Hokage. If you hurt Hinata-chan in any way matter, or form, I'll beat you into pulp! Not just me but the whole Hyuuga clan. Love her as she loves you unconditionally. Protect her with your life. Care for her in the best way you can. In that way, I'll give my blessing."**

"**Believe it! I will love her with all my life! I promise that. If I fail to do so, I'll stop on my dream to become the next Hokage. Remember that!"** Naruto replied with full confidence in his voice.

"**Now..now..it's getting late. Let's get on with this. Hinata, spin the bottle."** Temari spoke.

Hinata spinned it and puff! It pointed to the girl who cut their lovey-dovey session.

"**Temari-chan, truth or dare?"** Hinata asked innocently…or not so innocently.

"**DARE."** Temari replied cheekily. Hinata then smirked and said, **"I dare you to pair up Ino with one of your brothers. It has to be within 2 months time."**

Has hell really frozen over? Hinata's dare is just sooooooo unbelievable or more like..IMPOSSIBLE.

Ino then shouted, **"HINATA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU'RE AN ANGEL. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? PAIR ME UP WITH ONE OF HIS BROTHERS! BOTH OF THEM ARE PSYCHOPATH! THEY WILL KILL ME EVEN BEFORE I COULD SAY "HI"! **Ino then sobbed animatedly and dramatically. So much for the drama queen. Everyone couldn't help but sweat dropped to Ino's drama.

Temari, finally back to her sense, said **"HYUUGA HINATA! I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DARE SOMETHING LIKE THAT. MY GOD. DO YOU HAVE ANY REMORSE WITH ME?OH GOOOD! THAT DARE IS A SUICIDE! FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE PIG HERE! SHE WOULD BE DEAD. HELL NO, WE WOULD BE DEAD BEFORE I COULD EVEN START PAIRING THEM UP! HELL, KANKURO WOULD USE HIS PUPPETS ON ME AND GAARA… JUST THE THOUGHT DRAINED THE BLOOD ON MY FACE. OH EVEN THOUGH I'M THEIR SISTER, THEY'D KILL ME IF I INTERFERE IN THEIR PERSONAL LIVES. MAKE ME DO ANYTHING BUT NOT THAT!**

"**No, Temari-chan you have to do the dare."** Hinata replied sweetly. Yes, sweetly that it could send shivers down your spine. Everyone is now watching them amusingly.

Temari then grabbed the bottle then spin it, and hell yeah, it landed to our resident drama queen, YAMANAKA INO. **"Ino, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, fan-girl!"** Ino shot back. With the smirk on Temari's face, it's as if she 's already on move with her dare. **"PORKY… I DARE YOU TO COOPERATE WITH ME IN THE ENTIRE DURATION OF HINATA'S DARE!" **Temari grinned widely. This girl looks as if she won a million in a lottery. Oh yes, that grin. Grinning like mad.

The Yamanaka Ino couldn't help but faint animatedly. _Dang why does she have to be so smart_. Ino though as she still pretended to faint. **"WHATEVER FAN-GIRL! TSK. I'LL DO THE DARE JUST BECAUSE IT'S ALSO A DARE. NONE OF THIS IS REAL**. Ino said while trying to recover from her "supposed-faint."

_None of this is real…. YET._ Hinata thought on Ino's words. _You'll be thankful to me as I am thankful to you, Ino-chan._

Now, the last but not the least. Nara Shikamaru…no need to spin the bottle since everyone but Shikamaru has their turn. So the Yamanaka Ino is now back on the track.

It's payback time. Ino though so wonderfully. **"SHIKA! Truth or Dare?"** Ino asked.

"**Troublesome. Dare."** Shikamaru replied as usual, lazily.

"**I dare you to kiss Fan-girl for 5 minutes!"** Ino dared wildly. This is why you shouldn't let YAMANAKA INO TO BE IN CHARGE OF THIS KIND OF GAME.

While Shikamaru and temari busy doing there "thing", the rest of the gang are now laughing hysterically. They never thought they would see the day when Nara Shikamaru, the boy who finds everything so troublesome would be kissing a fierce one-of-a kind foreign shinobi. This moment is too precious to be missed so our ever beloved prankster Uzumaki Naruto, decides to play a little prank on them.

"CLICK!" "CLICK!" "CLICK!" Three wonderful shots. As to where and how Naruto had a digicam, no one knows. But then again, this is too precious to be missed. A little remembrance is needed. Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten are now holding Shikamaru from strangling Naruto. While Ino, Hinata and Sakura are stopping with their great efforts to handle Temari. Swear, Naruto's head will be chopped off if it weren't for his friends. Nevertheless, everything was now back into order. Sakura looking at the huge clock that hang above the ceiling, the clock reads, "11: 50 pm". Sakura remembering her mission tomorrow, said, **"Oh my gosh. It's almost midnight. Gotta sleep."**

Ino not knowing about Sakura's mission tomorrow then asked, **"Forehead! It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow! It's still early duh!" "Pig! I have a mission tomorrow! I'll be leaving tomorrow at 6 in the morning!"** Sakura retorted back. Now, that caught Temari's attention!

"**EH..Sakura-chan, you have a mission tomorrow? To where?"** Temari, now curious more than ever.

"**To your home! Suna! And speaking of which, Will you be the one escorting me to your village? God, so stupid of me. I should have realized it's you shishou has mentioned when she said somebody from Suna will be taking me there. By the way, do you know what will my mission be?"** Sakura said sheepishly.

The expression on Temari's face is priceless. Her face is ranging from happiness, excitement, and goofiness. Remembering that she wasn't supposed to let Sakura know, her face returned to her normal mode then said, **"Tehehhee..Sakura-chan…Even I don't know your mission. All the Hokage and Suna Elders said was to escort you there. I actually didn't know it's you not until you asked me now."**

"**neh neh..Sakura-chan, how long will your mission last? When will you be back so we could hang out again?"** Tenten asked sitting while Neji is hugging her from her back.

"**Honestly, I don't know till when. Shishou just said that it will take as long as needed."** Sakura said sadly knowing half heartedly that it would take long even if her shisou wouldn't say it right in front of the face.

"**Don't worry Sak! We'll see you soon enough!"** Naruto said, trying to cheer her up.

Temari has kept quiet all this time. She felt so guilty that she knows Sakura could use this time to say proper farewell to her friends but then again, she is forbidden to mention anything. Not wanting to feel guilt anymore, Temari said, **"Alright guys! We have to leave early tomorrow. If you want, you all can walk us to the main gate tomorrow. Just be up early. We need to be at Suna as soon as possible."**

"**Really guys… no need for that. I'll be back won't I? And you too Temari-chan, you'll visit again right?** Sakura said.

Sakura was worried because instead of answering, Temari only gave her a small smile. Naruto being the dense he is just said, **"THAT'S OKAY! We'll walk you there alright! YOSH! LET'S SLEEP NOW! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! GOOD NIGHT MY HIME, HINATA-CHAN!"** After each one of them bid goodnight to their respective lovers and friends, the gang has now separated. The boys will be sleeping in Neji's room while the girls will be sleeping at Hinata-chan's room.

_**In the boys' room…**_

"**Maaann… I can't believe I'm with Hinata-chan now…"** Naruto said happily

"**Hn. Same here… I can't believe I'm with Tenten"** Neji stated

"**Troublesome."** Shikamaru said,but deep in his thoughts…Troublesome_..maybe not so troublesome. After all, I get to kiss the girl I like. _

With that, all the boys fell asleep with a rare smile on their faces.

_**In the girls' room**_

The girls have now changed into their pajamas and tank tops. Sakura wearing a black pajamas and hot pink tank top. Ino, midnight blue pajamas and light blue tank top. TenTen, white pajamas and green tanktop. Temari, brown pajamas and red tanktop and Hinata, dark violet pajamas and white tank top.

All the girls are now ready to sleep. Ino, upon lying down fell asleep instantly. Much to Temari and Tenten's pleasure. But then again, both of them fell aleep too as soon as they hit the bed. That now leaves Sakura and Hinata. Both of which still appeared to be fully awake so the 2 decided to chat for a while.

Sakura lying down beside Hinata, said **"Hinata-chan, I'm so happy for you and Naruto-kun. Both of you are as good as my real brothers and sisters. I'm so proud of you."**

"**Sakura-chan thank you so much. If it weren't for you and our other friends' encouragement, I wouldn't be who I am now. Thank you so much for everything. You too, you are as good as my real sister. I'll take care of Naurto-kun." **Hinata replied as she was also lying down beside Sakura.

"**Hinata-chan, why do I feel as if I will be no longer coming back or it will take a while before I can come back?** Sakura asked out of the blue.

"**Maybe you're just being paranoid Sakura-chan. And besides maybe you think of it that way since Tsunade-sama said "it will last as long as needed." There's no definite date that's why you think it will take a while before you can come back. I really do hope it will be so soon Sakura-chan. I'm gonna miss you while you are away." **Hinata said.

"**Oh well. Maybe that's the reason. I think I'm just having my mood swing you know. Haha anyway, let's sleep now. We'll be up early tomorrow. Goodnight Hinata-chan! Thanks for everything." **Sakura said as she yawns.

"**Night Sakura-chan"** Hinata replied softly.

In a matter of minutes, all five of them are now sleeping peacefully.

5:30 in the morning…

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the alarm clock rang. Now, Hinata-chan was the only one who got up. The other 4 continued sleeping as if nothing is ringing. Just when she was about to wake up the other girls, Naruto burst into the room, then shouted, **"OHAYOUUUUUU, MINNA-SAN! HINATA-CHAN I MISSED YOU! SAKURA-CHAN GET UP! YOU HAVE A MISSION TODAY!"**

And with the four angry kunoichi, Naruto left the room as fast as he can but then again the four girls were also fast enough. Oh boy, he's a dead meat for the nth time. An angry Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were standing in front him ready to beat him. Just then Naruto thought of one of the smartest idea, he hid behind Hinata. Hinata now standing infront of Naruto trying to cover him was also trying to appease the girls in the best way she can. **"Err…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan and Tenten-chan, please don't beat Naruto. He's just trying to wake you up since you have a mission."**

When Temari and Sakura heard the word mission, both raced into the bathroom to get fixed as soon as possible. Ino and Tenten just laugh with the 2 girls childish acts and went on to fix themselves to since they'll be walking Temari and Sakura-chan to the main gate of Konoha.

Naruto sighed heavily and now feeling relaxed. **"Hinata-chan you're the best! That's one of the scariest moments of my life. You saved me! I love you" **Naruto then gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek then he left the room and said**, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs. Were all up now. "** Hinata just the nodded then proceeded to fix herself.

After 30 minutes, at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning, they were now at the gates of Konoha.

Temari and Sakura are now saying goodbye to each of their friends receiving hugs and well-wishes for their journey. Sakura's uneasy feeling has surfaced once again. All this time, she really has a feeling that something isn't right. So with the final goodbye, Temari said, **"Thank you everyone! I'll be seeing you soon! Take care! Oi pineapple head, thank you and I'm gonna miss you! And oh, Ino-chan, we still have a dare to accomplish!"** Temari said trying not to blush with what she said. Ino then jujsgt stuck out her tongue like a kid. Everyone expected Shikamaru to say, "troublesome" but it miraculously didn't come out from his mouth. Instead, she walked towards Temari and as a surprise, he kissed Temari and said with a huge smirk, **"Take care hot-headed woman! I'll see you soon too!"**

"**That was sweet! Hahahaha Anyway, minna! Bye! Take care and wait for me!"** Sakura said but deep inside her something was telling her that she won't be home soon. After which, Temari and Sakura started their journey on their way to their respective old and new home.

_**MEANWHILE… In the village of Suna**_

Noon:

Standing in the tallest tower in Suna is a man in blue and white robe. He has a jade green eyes and bloody red hair. He is tall, has pale skin and muscular body, black rings under his eyes , and the most notable feature on his young handsome face is a red tattoo, the kanji for love. Standing in the roof top of the Kazekage Tower which houses his office is none other than the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara is a young powerful ninja. Kazekage at the young age of 15, he indeed gives off a powerful aura. An aura that is good enough to scare the shit out anyone who'll try to talk to him or annoy him. Gaara, just like Naruto, used to be a Jinchuuriki. He used to be the container of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. Due to this, Gaara has been used as a tool for his village. Everyone is afraid of him for everyone knows that he used to kill without hesitation. He previously clamor for power…for blood…but that all changed when Uzumaki Naruto beat him during the attack on Konoha. He has changed ever since then, opening up A LITTLE and now as he changed, the village's treatment to him has changed admirably. He is no longer the fearsome murderer/killing machine but a fearsome respectable Kazekage. He even has his own fan club now.

For four years in running, he has been the Kazekage of the village, the leader, the protector. He did not intend to change that. In fact, he is getting used to it. However as they say, with great power comes great responsibility. He fully knows that. This is why the Kazekage is so annoyed right now. If it weren't for the Shukaku extracted, he could have possibly killed people right now. Thanks to his improving patience and control, no one has been hurt. Enjoying the silence, the Kazekage is still standing there letting his thought sway not until someone came.

"**Gaara…You're still pissed off, aren't you? It's been 5 days and your mood has not changed a bit."** Said a man with weird paintings on his face.

"**Kankuro…How would you like if your personal life is to be interfered?** Said Gaara with his deep and cold voice good enough to scare the wits of the man.

"**Err. I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is, getting pissed off wouldn't get you any better. Why don't you see it first by yourself before reacting like this?"** Kankuro explained.

Gaara stared as his brother as if he is an alien from another planet. He then said, **"Did the Elders talk to you to calm me down brother? Tell me. Why don't they be the one to tell me that. I would like to see them try."**

"**Err… Kinda. They are terribly scared of you right now so yeah, they asked me to talk to you if you could please calm down down now. Stop giving them the murderous glare so they could go back to work. You still have a meeting with them you know."** Kankuro replied

"**Pathetic. They should have thought of that before they agreed to gang up on me during the Annual Kage and Council meeting. So stupid of them. Now they don't have the guts to talk to me much more show their faces to me." **Gaara said coldly.

"**Gaara, you never really told me what about and how did you end up in this situation anyway. Care to explain?" **His brother asked.

"**Hn. It started during the Annual Kage and High Council meeting. Every year there is a meeting held between Kages and their respective council to see the overall standing of each village. This also led to the fact that each village, through their presentation has been deliberately exposing their strengths and weaknesses. As Kages and their High council analyze this, one can possibly form an alliance and treaty to benefit and help their respective village and other villages as well. Through this, it also possible to maintain peace and stability throughout the entire shinobi world. 5 days ago, we had that meeting. It was then reported by one of the spies of the Raikage that the Hidden Village of Sound and Hidden Village of Rain has made an alliance. An alliance that is impossible to break. An arranged marriage has been arranged between the two biggest political families of the respective village. In that way, the arranged marriage is the symbolism of the merging of the two villages. That is to say they are merged in every possible aspect. If Hidden Sound is to go on war, Hidden Rain has no choice but to participate in it as well. In simplest terms, one village is fighting 2 shinobi villages if their enemy is either Hidden Rain or Sound. This alarmed the remaining 5 shinobi villages. In attempt to equally gain the new strength of the 2 villages, the High Council agreed to do the same." **Gaara explained.

"**Wait you mean all the Kages agreed to an arranged marriage? That desperate?"** Kankuro shockingly asked.

"**Actually, we, the 5 Kages rejected the idea. It's the stupid High Councils' idea. However, we have been pressed to the situation. In the end, those old geezers got what they wanted."** Gaara said.

"**Hang on. I still don't get why Suna ended up having an arranged marriage with Konoha. It could have been with Kirigakure or Iwa or Kumogakure, but why Konoha?"** Kankuro asked once more.

"**The process of pairing is rather odd. Stupid actually. It's actually out of sheer luck."** Gaara replied.

Now, Kankuro really can't comprehend. He can't help but ask**, "What do you mean out of sheer luck? Explain please." **

"**Hn. The process of pairing is through draw lots." **

"**Draw lots? What are you? Playing?" **

"**I told you it's the stupid Councils' idea so as to make sure there will be no bias in the process. Draw lots is the best option." **Gaara said annoyingly, remembering how it happened.

"**Each of us is to pick one paper. Written in the paper is the village in which we were tasked to hold an arranged marriage. However, one paper is the ace paper. However, that ace paper has the most difficult task. Getting that task means aiding in all wars, financially and militarily. Now, the male leaders were then agreed that they will be the one picking because as the old geezers would say.. it's is traditional…So basically it's just me, the Raikage, and Tsuchikage. The Raikage drew the Mizukage village. The Raikage is single and the Mizukage is single too. However, their age is the problem so the solution is somebody from their respective families will be into the arranged marriage as representatives. The Tsuchikage picked out that ace paper which left Konoha for Suna."** Gaara clarified.

"**Wait, how come it was you who is to marry? Why can't we just choose a representative from Suna to represent you?"** Kankuro, looking now more confused.

"**Because of the stupid High Council's idea. They insisted that I am now of the marrying age and since I am the best candidate for that. They discussed this in front of the whole Kage and High Council meeting. Most of them agreed. It was actually a unanimous decision that's why I'm pressed on this damn marriage."**

"**Hmm… so what was the Hokage's reaction? It's clear that she has to send one kunoichi of noble background or reputable background and experience for your marriage."**

"**The Hokage was just pissed off just like me. She didn't like it. Not one bit. None of us, actually. The blame is really to be given to the High Council."** Gaara stated.

"**Do you have any idea now who you'll be marrying?"** Kankuro asked excitedly.

Seeing his brother's excitement he couldn't help but frown but Gaara merely replied, **"In a matter of few minutes actually. The scroll which contains the name of my fiancé…I'm expecting it to arrive any minute now. The Hokage promised that it should arrive by this time."**

After waiting for 10 more minutes, the eagle which is to deliver the scroll finally arrived. Beneath the birds foot was a red scroll with the Konoha and Hokage seal on it. Gaara unattached the scroll then opened it.

In the scroll, the message was.

_Kazekage,_

_Your fiancé is about to reach Suna in 2 days time, probably noon. _

_Tsunade, Hokage_

To his and Kankuro's surprise, another message was written below now clearly containing his soon to be wife.

_Your fiancé, by the way, is none other than my apprentice, __**Haruno Sakura.**_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 3: BREAKING NEWS**

Frozen, speechless, and thunderstruck. These are the words to describe the young Kazekage who was holding the scroll. The silence would have lasted longer not until his brother spoke.

"**Haruno Sakura eh? Godaime Hokage's apprentice. Now, this will be interesting."** Kankuro spoke as he stared his brother with a grin on his face.

Gaara only looked at him and he started walking going back to his office. Not wanting to annoy his brother more, Kankuro stopped asking questions and just followed Gaara. Before Gaara enters his office, he faced his brother, Kankuro then said, **"Tell the Elders I'll be having a meeting with them shortly."** Kankuro then nodded and proceeded to informing the Elders about the meeting.

While walking Kankuro couldn't help but grin_. So, the cherry blossom will be my sister-in-law. This should be fun. I hope she could break the ice, my brother. _

Inside his large office, the Kazekage's desk is full of scrolls and papers which seemed like there's no end. He has a long desk, just like the Hokage and beside the desk is a mini table with 2 picture frames. One is his picture with his siblings when they were kids and another picture, now that they have grown older. Gaara, in his usual white and blue robes, having his stoic face. Kankuro, with a little smirk on his face and his sister Temari, who was a huge smile on her face.

Gaara sits on his chair and began working again with those endless papers. His attempt to concentrate however was to no avail due to the recent information he has just gotten. _Haruno Sakura. Godaime Hokage's apprentice. Legendary medic nin. ANBU. Pink hair. And just the same as me, jade green eyes._

For a while, he can't help but picture Sakura's face on his mind. He then remembered the innocent smile the girl has given him after she declared that he can fully go back to his Kazekage's duties. The calm façade the woman gives off despite the pressure of the situation. However, he could still remember though the tears and sadness of the kunoichi everytime the name Uchiha Sasuke is mentioned. He is aware of the strong feelings, emotions, and attachment Sakura has with the younger Uchiha. Because of this he can't help but ask, _How will she take the issue of this arranged marriage? and How could their marriage work out, at least in a decent manner, if they both know that deep inside Sakura's heart, Uchiha Sasuke's holds that place? _So many questions ran through his mind, and for the third time this day, his ever annoying brother Kankuro interrupted his thoughts.

"**Gaara, the High Council is now in the meeting room,"** Kankuro informed. Gaara nodded and now, both of them are on their way to the meeting room.

Meeting with the council is one of the most annoying tasks considered by the young Kazekage. Not just because every time they hold a meeting, countless heated debates and arguments arise, but primarily because the Elders are very demanding and they meddle with affairs they shouldn't interfere. Just like his personal life.

Now arriving in a circular dome-shaped room, the Elders and other advisors are seated in a large circular table. All 11 of them are present, wearing long cream colored robes with a black head dress resembling a shawl fixated in a circular manner that covers their hair. All of them are trying to give a brave look but deep inside they are trembling in fear of the Kazekage. Despite that Gaara has changed, no longer being the psychotic murderer, the Elders know that Gaara is still very much capable of killing them in an instant. Trying to appear calm and reserved as best as they could, they remained silent until the Kazekage and Kankuro take their respective seats.

However, only one Elder in the room seems to put up a cheery face, Ebizo-jiisama. The particular reason of his glee, he knows that the meeting will involve a certain pink-haired kunoichi and the young Kazekage. Ebizo-jiisama is very fond of the pink haired kunoichi. He knows that the Godaime Hokage has decided to send the kunoichi to fill in the mission. How he managed to know? Simple. Ebizo-jiisama specifically and personally requested for Sakura after the Annual Kage and Council meeting. Of course, the young Kazekage didn't know about this. Although at first, he was unsure whether the Godaime Hokage would allow his request, he still hoped and as one of the best members of the Council, he has given the Godaime Hokage propositions and arguments that he knows Tsunade would carefully consider. And yes, in the end, via messenger bird, he was informed 20 minutes ago too that the apprentice of the Slug Princess, Haruno Sakura is to wed the young Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara seated in the center most portion of the table where the all the previous Kazekages seated every time there is a meeting. Near Gaara, two seats are placed as well. One for Kankuro, (where he seated) and one for Temari, the seat vacated due to the fact that she's on a mission. Both of his siblings are part of his most trusted advisors.

Having settled then, he spoke as he started to preside the meeting. "**The Godaime Hokage has now informed me of who will be the future Kazehime." **He was then interrupted by one of the female Elders who asked, **"Who is she?" "Haruno Sakura"** Gaara replied obviously, irritated by this deliberation.** "Eh? Haruno Sakura? Her own apprentice?"** one of the male Elders asked. Gaara then nodded. More questions are thrown and as a Kazekage, he has no choice but to respond to each of them.

"**The legendary medic nin who inherited Tsunade's inhuman strength?" **

"**The one who assisted Chiyo-sama in defeating Sasori of the Akatsuki?"**

"**She's the one who healed Kankuro-sama and you Kazekage-sama right?"**

Gaara nodded as response to these questions. He was about to move on with the meeting when one male elder spoke, much to his annoyance, **"Haruno Sakura is undeniably a formidable kunoichi. There are no questions in that. She is not your average kunoichi. However, a marriage like this is something that should be between noble clans. As far as I know, she is not from any noble clan of Konoha unlike the Hyuuga, Aburame, or Yamanaka. Why would the Godaime sent for a non-noble blood like her?"**

Everyone in the room remained silent. All the other Elders are now pondering on the statement made by the other. They are whispering and debating whether Haruno Sakura is fitted to be the wife of the Kazekage.

Gaara was to respond, "_How was I supposed to know? Why not ask the Hokage yourself since you ask for this" _but was suddenly interrupted by another Elder. This time it was Ebizo-jiisama.

He was shocked that in spite of throwing another question for debate, it was Ebizo-jiisama who answered.

"**My fellow Elders, advisors, and Kazekage-sama. Why her? Simple. Because she is the best candidate."**

Getting now the attention of everyone in the room, he continued, **"You heard me right. She is the best for this. Suna deserves the best not only in terms of skills, abilities, or intellectual aspect but in emotional terms as well. Haruno Sakura was the team mate and best friend of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Of all the people in Konoha, she understands Naruto the most. The pain, sadness, hurt, and grief of being a Jinchuuriki. It is true that our young Kazekage-sama is no longer the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi. But then again, it was just the biju that has been extracted. The emotions that all Jinchuurikis felt, one could argue is that they are similar. Pain..Sadness… because of the fact that everyone sees them as monsters not as humans. If Haruno Sakura is capable of understanding and relating to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I am sure that she has also the capability of understanding and relating to ou r Kazekage-sama. Plus...who cares if she's not from the noble clan? She is even better compared to the ones who are part of the noble clan. In warring times like this, it does not matter anymore whether if you are from a noble clan or not. When one goes to the battlefield, neither being from noble clan does not guarantee nor stop the enemy from killing you. Skills, personality, and the ability to change and accept are more important than any stinking noble blood. If I'm wrong, I challenge you. Find someone from the noble clan of Konoha who can fill in perfectly to Sakura's place. Unless you can find, Sakura still remains to be the best candidate as the future Kazehime." **

Everyone has nothing say. All the Elders are absorbing what Ebizo-jiisama said. And they are not stupid enough not to see the perfect sense that he said. Besides, they have limited time. The wedding is an urgent matter. They have no time to find another suitable wife. With this, all the Elders, even the one who questioned Sakura's capability, nodded in agreement.

Gaara and Kankuro are both speechless and shocked but they don't show it. For the very first time, there is no argument in the meeting. They unanimously approve Sakura as the Kazehime. A record, to be exact.

"**Kazekage-sama, when will Lady Sakura arrive?"** one of the elders inquired.

"**2 days from now, by noon."** Gaara replied.

"**Well, I have a proposition. By the day Lady Sakura arrives, we must meet her right away."** An elder proposed and everyone nodded in agreement.

Not wanting to prolong the meeting, Gaara adjourned the meeting. One by one, the advisors stood up and went back to their respective tasks. Kankuro went back to his training and Gaara went back to his office to continue with his paper works.

_MEANWHILE IN KONOHA…_

Hokage Office:

Tsunade-sama was miraculously doing some paperworks when a loud mouth ninja interrupted her. Withoug knocking, the boy entered the Hokage office. If an ordinary ninja would do this, a punishment would be waiting for him or her since the act is disrespectful towards the Hokage. As the leader of the village, utmost respect in every manner is given to the Hokage. Besides, no one would foolish enough to anger the highest and strongest shinobi in the village not unless he's asking for instant death. However, this blond boy is an exemption. Naruto is not an ordinary boy or ninja even by ninja standards. Deep inside the Hokage's heart, there is also a special place for the boy since in one way or another she is seeing her deceased brother and lover to this boy. So despite the boy's display of lack of manner and childishness, the Hokage can't help but just laugh at it although most of the times, she can't help but punch Naruto.

"**BAAAAA - CHAAAAAAANNN! WHEN WILL SAKURA - CHAN BE BACK?"** Naruto asked the already pissed off Hokage.

"**YOU MORON! STOP BEING SO LOUD! SAKURA WON'T BE BACK FOR A WHILE. SHE HAS A SPECIAL MISSION IN SUNA!" **

"**What mission?"** Naruto asked.

Hokage thinking deeply whether to answer Naruto's question or not is evaluating the pros and cons. Thinking that in one way or another they would find out anyway, she answered it. _Oh well, I guess I can't hide it forever. We are bound to announce it anyway. And besides, she's Sakura's bestfriend and he's the future Hokage. _

"**She is to be wed to the Kazekage."** Tsunade said calmly.

"**? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO BE WED? AND TO WHO? TO THE KAZEKAGE? GAARA? WHHYYYY?"** Naruto asked loudly and in pure disbelief.

"**You heard me. Yes, she is in for an arranged marriage. The reason is to strengthen the alliance of Suna and Konoha. That has been decided during the last Annual Kage and High Council meeting."** Tsunade explained.

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFF! WHO ARE YOU KAGES TO DECIDE SAKURA-CHAN'S FATE? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE GAARA FOR GOD'S SAKE! THEY MAY BE ALLIES BUT THEY ACTUALLY BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER! HOW COULD THEY MARRY OFF EACH OTHER!"** Naruto now sounding so angry.

No longer able to hold her emotions, Tsunade then retorted back to Naruto**, "DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE IDEA! THAT SAKURA, MY APPRENTICE, WHO I CONSIDER MY DAUGHTER, WILL BE PUT TO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE. GOD DAMN IT! I HAVE NO CHOICE! THE ELDERS INSISTED IT. NOT ANY OF THE KAGES DURING THE MEETING LIKE THE IDEA. WE WERE ALL BEEN PRESSED BY THE TIGHT SITUATION. DO YOU THINK IT DOESN'T HURT ME TO SEND HER AWAY? HELL! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL HER! YOU LISTEN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS STUPID WAR AND THREAT, I WILL NOT SEND HER. THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF KONOHA AND PARTLY FOR THE WHOLE SHINOBI WORLD! I AM THE HOKAGE AND WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DO IT. IT'S MY GOD DAMN RESPONSIBILITY!**

Naruto became speechless with Tsunade's outburst. However, being able to grasp what she has just said, Naruto then asked, **"What do you mean about the war and threat? What the heck is happening? And what happened during the Annual Kage and High Council meeting?" **

Just as Gaara has explained to Kankuro, Tsunade told the whole event and agreements that happened during the meeting. And when Naruto asked why Sakura has to do it, Tsunade explained with the same reasons as Ebizo-jiisama pointed out earlier. Understanding the whole concept and scenario, even Naruto, the "dumbest" ninja, has seen the logic and importance of this decision.

"**Baa-chan, if that's so then, when can Sakura-chan be back here? You know…just to at least say goodbye properly to us or might as well let us go to Suna?"** Naruto asked sadly. He doesn't seem yet to recover from the situation.

"**I will let you know in due time. But Naruto, I must ask you not to divulge the information to other citizens especially to civilians. We don't want them to panic. We are trying to control the situation as much as possible. They will all know in due time."** Tsunade warned Naruto.

"**Hai. But can I at least let the Rookie nine and Team 7 know? They're Sakura's friends as well. Family. And we're Konoha ninjas also.**" Naruto asked.

Knowing that Naruto would have told the Rookie nine and Team 7 know even if she ordered not to, she just nodded in agreement.

Without saying goodbye to the Hokage, Naruto walked out of the office with a look as if someone has just died. Not that Naruto hate Gaara, but to him, Sakura deserves someone to love her. Take good care of her. Not another Sasuke. Another human ice cube.

By some miracle that the entire Rookie nine, Team Gai, and Team 7 are available today, Naruto immediately called them for an important "meeting." All of them are really curious and somehow worried since Naruto who is the ever goofy, crazy, loud, and cheery boy is now standing in front of them with a different look. The look that he has when he found out that Sasuke left the village. That look every time he would go on a mission to retrieve Sasuke but then he would fail. That look when he decided that he would give up and stop chasing Sasuke. That look when the Sandaime died. One look and they already know that there is something bad.

Facing everyone, Naruto then spoke with obvious sadness in his voice, **"Sakura-chan…"** he can't continue. He paused for a minute.

Ever impatient, Ino then asked with a clear but obvious nervous voice, **"What Naruto? What happened to Sakura-chan? Speak up please**." Everyone is now staring at him urging him to explain.

"**She… Sakura-chan is getting married."** Naruto bowed his head after saying it.

The reactions: Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru,and Neji stood there with stoic face but one look on them, one would know they are shocked.

Lee fainted. Hinata stood there, mouth slightly open and eyes as big as saucers. Stunned by the news.

And of course, the semi-loud mouths and loud mouths namely Chouji, Kiba, TenTen and Ino all exclaimed, **"NAAAANNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"**

Naruto then proceeded to reveal all information to them. Who will Sakura marry, where is she, how and why it all happened..Naruto never missed out one single information.

Being emotional ever, Ino then began to sobbed dramatically, **"Forehead girl. I am her best friend and yet she never told me. I will rip her head off when I see her for not telling me!"** Ino continued to sob dramatically and yes, the gang's reaction: everyone sweatdropped except Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Neji, and Shino.

However, being perceptive and analytical he is, Shikamaru then explained, **"Baka! Ino. How could she tell when she, herself didn't even know! Didn't you notice before she left that she's actually happy and normal? Not sobbing o r crying? The Sakura we know would be so enraged if she finds out. She'll beat the crap of whoever put her in this situation. That's for sure."**

"**Shika-idiot! Fine. Right…."** Ino who "recovered" from her mini-drama.

"**Alright. What should we do then? Stop the wedding? Let the power of youth prevail" **Lee then exclaimed, but Neji bonked him in the head that made him unconscious again.

"**BAKA! We can't do that! We'll start a war if we do that. There no choice but to accept."** Sai replied unemotionally.

Then he continued with a fake smile on his face**, "Let's just hope hag will get through this and not kill everyone in Suna."**

"**Sakura is a strong girl. She'll be able to handle this. After all, she has handled you Naruto…Sai… and Sasuke."** Kakashi said with a small smile beneath his mask.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then realizing it, Naruto, back to his normal self, exclaimed, **"EEEEEHHH SENSEI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANDLED ME, SAI, AND SASUKE?"**

Before his sensei could reply, everyone but Hinata exclaimed, **"DDDOOOOOBBEEEE!"**

Everyone now seems to forget the Sakura marriage thing. They have now realized that sulking over this would not change the situation. They have to be strong for Sakura. And being matured Konoha ninjas, they now take it whole heartedly. Oh well with a little exemption for Lee who is still crying over "youthful love of his life Sakura-chan" and Naruto. But then again, Hinata-chan is there so he is now back to his old self that well.

After this brief "meeting", everyone parted ways. Hinata and Naruto, to their date. Neji, tenten and Lee to their training. Ino to her family's flowershop. Shino, Kiba, and Chouji off to eat somewhere. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai- to who knows where.

After 2 ½ days of non-stop travelling, Sakura and Temari have finally arrived in Sunagakure. Standing at the main gate, she was about to sign in the guest list since she is a foreigner here but then before she could even walk, Temari stopped her. **"No need Sakura. Let's head over to the Kazekage Tower,"** Temari said with finality and Sakura could argue no more. As they entered, the jounin guards all bowed to them. Everyone bowed to them and Sakura couldn't help but be anxious. _Oh well it's probably because I'm with Temari, the sister of the Kazekage. _

Walking on their way to the Kazekage Tower, Sakura couldn't help but be amazed over the major development of the village. As in the past, there were few establishments, few inns, small park, and small houses, now, it totally looks like that it has gone a major major reconstruction. While walking, she noticed the huge establishments now, large inns though there are still small, a bigger park and now there are huge houses. Noticing Sakura's impressed expression, Temari said, **"Like what you see? Gaara has totally been doing everything for the village. He improved everything that needs to be improved."** Sakura said with a smile on her face, **"Gaara must have been a good Kazekage. I am so proud of him."** With Sakura's remarks, Temari looked at Sakura and smiled at her. A different kind of smile_. Oh well Sakura. It looks like there's a chance now that this marriage could work out. I'll just hope you'll hold on until the very end. Who knows, you might be the change that Gaara needs._ Temari thought as they continued to walk.

Inside his office, Gaara as usual is doing his paper works when the intercom beeped suddenly.

"**Kazekaga-sama, an ANBU is here,"** his secretary informed him.

"**Send him in,"** he replied coldly.

The ANBU is now standing in front of him. As a sign of respect the ANBU nodded and proceed with his business here. **"Kazekagae-sama, Temari-sama and Lady Sakura have now arrived. They are on their way here,"** informed the ANBU.

He nodded and replied, **"Inform the High Council to be in the conference room in 5 minutes."** As soon as he finished his order, the ANBU nodded and disappeared to do what the Kazekage asked him to do.

After 5 minutes of traveling, Sakura and Temari have now arrived at the Kazekage Tower. They were headed to Gaara's office and now that they were here, the secretary, a girl with long brown hair and black eyes, greeted them, **"Welcome back Temari-sama and Lady Sakura. The Kazekage informed that when you arrive, head straight to the conference room. They are waiting for you."**

Temari nodded and lead Sakura over to the room. Sakura couldn't help but be more anxious since the secretary called her, "Lady Sakura". When her team was here before, they just call them "Sakura-san" , "Naruto-san", etc. But now it changed. _What's with the change of name?_ Sakura thought.

In few seconds, they are now at the conference room. Sakura was shocked that the whole SUNA HIGH COUNCIL was here. The first she noticed of course, Ebizo-jiisama. As she entered the room, she gave a small smile to Ebizo-jiji, Kankuro, and Baki-sensei since they were the only 3 familiar to her. They nodded and smile in return. Gaara was nowhere yet to be seen. Probably on his way. Temari took her seat much to Sakura's discomfort since she was the only one standing.

After a few minutes, the Kazekage has finally arrived. Sakura stared at the Kazekage and the Kazekage stared back at Sakura. She gave a small bow and he nodded in return. He went to his seat and now they are to begin.

Sakura stood and as soon as she saw the Kazekage she can't help but think_, Oh my gosh. Is this the Gaara I met? She can't help but notice the huge difference from the boy she met years ago and the man sitting in front of her right now. _Wearing his usual Kage-blue and white robes, he looks so handsome and powerful. She knew that this is the man who has gone through so many hardships in life but was now finally able to gain the respect and loyalty of the whole Sunagakure and the shinobi world.

Gaara as soon as he stared as Sakura has also noticed her changes. Wearing black sleeveless top with matching black skirt that has semi slit in the middle revealing inner red semi-shorts, his thoughts linger on the sexy body, white skin, and her pretty face. She is a kunoichi but she has only few battle scars on her.

Interrupting their thoughts, Baki-sensei coughed as a sign of catching everyone's attention and then spoke, **"We are now to begin."** He then turned to Sakura and Sakura knew that's her signal to speak.

She then greeted them confidently but with utmost respect**. "Konnichiwa minna-san, Kazekage-sama… Haruno Sakura of Konoha"** she bowed her head respectfully and stand up straight once again. Everyone nodded as a sign of acknowledgement. She then continued, **"The Hokage sent me here for a mission. However, she failed to mention the complete detail. She said that Suna will be the one to brief me. I assume it would be you. And by the way, here is something from the Hokage."**

The Elders and Gaara looked at Sakura with questioning looks. They let her go on.

Sakura got from her bag the blue and green scrolls. She gave the blue scroll to one of the Elders and said, **"Tsunade-shisou said that you have to press some chakra to the circle for you to be able to read this. She said that you have to read it as soon as possible."** The Elder nearest to her then obliged and then to her amazement, as soon as the Elder pressed a little of his chakra to the circle sign, the scroll duplicated, now each one of the Elders have its own respective scroll and then it suddenly opened revealing the message.

The Elders are now reading the message and while the Elders are reading, she handed the green scroll to the Kazekage and said**, "Kazekage-sama, here's the scroll Tsunade asked me to send fo r you. You should also read it as soon as possible."** Gaara just nodded and then Sakura went back to her place where she was standing before.

The Elders are reading the message in pure disbelief. All of them look like the blood has drained from their faces except Ebizo-jiisama who has that cheerful face looking at Sakura.

The message says:

_Dear Elders of Suna,_

_I am writing to inform you that I am giving you the opportunity to reveal to Sakura the "mission." Since this was your precious idea, you can now have the glory of telling this to her. I must warn you though; Sakura has the same temperament as me. Be careful or she might just crush you to death. I'm sure she'll be angry TO DEATH once she finds out this mission of hers._

_Goodluck._

_Godaime Hokage, Tsunade_

Simultaneously, Gaara also opened the scroll intended for him. The message says:

_Kazekage,_

_I must admit that I don't have the heart to tell Sakura about this arranged marriage. As payback from the Suna Elders who forced this, I asked them to be the one to tell her. I warned them as well that my apprentice will not take this open heartedly and they must watch out for her temper. Kazekage, please take good care of Sakura. She is as good as my own daughter. Do not hurt her. I will personally beat you to death if you do so. And oh, Naruto too._

_Best regards._

_Hokage ,Tsuade._

Sakura looks at them with curious eyes. She doesn't know what's going on. So many questions ran in her mind now, and suddenly one elder exclaimed much to her surprise, **"THAT SLUG HIME!",** looking so pissed off. Sakura was shocked. The Elders look like they were annoyed so much however, no one spoke. Gaara was quiet and just stared at her. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive by this.

Sakura can no longer contain this weird atmosphere around so she asked sternly, **"What's happening and can you please give me the details of this mission."**

The Elders look uneasily no one except Ebizo-jiisama wanting to speak. Ebizo-jiisama spoke happily, much to Sakura's total confusion, **"Hmm..the Hokage informed us that she intended not to tell you the mission because she doesn't have the heart. Let me tell you something. Do not interrupt. Please, I am asking you. Understand the situation. Believe me."**

"**Hai, Ebizo-jiijii. Please go on."** Sakura nodded, looking at him seriously but of course, with obvious perplexity.

Ebizo-jiisama now continued, **"A week ago, the Annual Kage and High Council meeting was held. During the meeting, the Raikage informed us that one of his spies found out that the Sound village and Amegakure joint forces in an unbreakable way. Arranged marriage to be exact. Two of the biggest and most influential political families merged in that way. This is a huge threat for the whole shinobi village as we know that the Sound village always attempt to conquer one village and other. You know that it almost crushed Konoha."**

Sakura nodded slightly and she feels that something isn't right. Ebizo-jiji continued, **"If Sound village is to colonize Konoha once more, Konoha would no longer be battling Sound village only. Because of the political marriage, Amegakure has no choice but to help Sound in every form." **Sakura gulped.** "2 against one village, that one village would crush in an instant. As a solution to this, the Kages agreed-**

Gaara suddenly interrupted speaking for the first time since this meeting,his cold deep murderous voice says, **"YOU DECIDED- THE COUNCIL"**

Ebizo then not minding what Gaara said, continued again, **"-agreed to device a solution in the same form . Arranged marriage is the unbreakable form. Treaties, Alliances… that can be broken but a marriage is different. The marriage contract is muc bigger than any treaty or alliance. Through draw lots, it was then decided that a Suna high ranking official is to wed a Konoha citizen. Because our Kazekage is young, single, and powerful, not to mention handsome (Gaara scowled at this and has now the ultimate murderous glare) he is our best candidate. And for Konoha , it is you. Haruno Sakura. The future Kazihime. Your mission is to marry Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna."**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the Elders

DISCLAIMER:: I DNOT OWN NARUTO

A/N: **Mischa Rowe**: thanks for the review! The first ever! =)

Previously:

_Ebizo then not minding what Gaara said, continued again, "-agreed to device a solution in the same form . Arranged marriage is the unbreakable form. Treaties, Alliances… that can be broken but a marriage is different. The marriage contract is muc bigger than any treaty or alliance. Through draw lots, it was then decided that a Suna high ranking official is to wed a Konoha citizen. Because our Kazekage is young, single, and powerful, not to mention handsome (Gaara scowled at this and has now the ultimate murderous glare) he is our best candidate. And for Konoha , it is you. Haruno Sakura. The future Kazehime. Your mission is to marry Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna."_

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING WITH THE ELDERS**

As soon as she heard the last sentence, Sakura asked in the loudest voice she can, "WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATT T? WHY? NO WAY IN HELL I'M GETTING THROUGH THIS DAMN MARRIAGE!" Sakura is now furious and by that scream, all the Elders except for Ebizo-jiisama backed out of fear. Gaara, as always, remain passive, expecting Sakura's reaction. Kankuro gulped in fear and Temari, knowing Sakura, just smirked.

She then continued, "I DEMAND FURTHER EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Sakura tried to keep her cool but heck, how could an 18 year old woman keep her cool if she found out that she's in for an arranged marriage?

Ebizo-jiji then continued happily, much to Sakura's irritation, "I told you. You are the best candidate for this. If not, the only one capable. Sakura-chan, this is for the sake of our villages and the whole Shinobi world. Our villages would crash of we do not take this step."

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME? THERE ARE OTHER GIRLS OUT THERE! OTHER KUNOICHI! WOMEN OF NOBLE CLAN AND WHY THE HECK DID I ONLY FIND OUT NOW?" Sakura demanded. She's now fuming sooo bad that she's like a volcano that has erupted and shoved off its hottest lava.

"Because your shishou doesn't have the heart to tell you. She can't. As to why you are the best, you are chosen for a number of reasons. (1) You are a formidable kunoichi. ANBU. Legendary medic nin. The best in Konoha and in the shinobi world. Godaime Hokage's apprentice. You even surpassed your shishou. I would be lying if I say that your skills will not benefit Suna greatly especially in the field of medicine. Suna, since the death of Lady Chiyo, had very poor standing in terms of that. You are the perfect medic nin Suna will ever have. Plus, your skills are advantage too. Inheriting your shishou's strength…high intellectual capacity…and excellent tactics… We all know that the Slug hime does not just take someone under her wing. There must be something in you. (2) Why not a woman from noble clan marry our dear Kazekage? Simple. Nobility does not define greatness or who you are. You may not be from a prestigious clan like the Hyuugas but then again, whether you admit it or not, you are even better than them. As I keep on saying, when you are in a battlefield, coming from a noble clan won't stop the enemy from killing you. Another important reason is because you are the best friend and team mate of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Sakura then retorted angrily, "HOW DOES THAT COUNT? AND FOR THE RECORD THAT "KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI" HAS A NAME AND IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan…I know you know why but you are too enraged to see the logic in it. You know the pain of a Jinchuuriki. Despite the Shukaku being extracted to Gaara, the emotions still linger. If you can deal with Naruto, we know you can deal with Gaara. (Gaara scowled once more.) Whether you both admit it or not. You can relate to him. I'll bet my life on the line on that. As a kunoichi, it is also your responsibility to follow orders. As harsh as it may sound, yes this is an order. This is for the sake of Suna and Konoha. If you don't agree on this, you will start a war. The other shinobi villages are now also preparing for the arranged marriage designated to them. And besides…"

Sakura now absorbing what Ebizo-jiisama has said. She's way better calm now than a while ago but her anger has not yet subsided fully.

"And besides what?" She said coldly.

"Besides….. You are pretty yourself. Looking at you and the Kazekage…you look perfect together. A wonderful couple in the making…" Ebizo-jiisama said smiling. The Elders, Kankuro, and Temari all nodded in agreement. Gaara…let's say… his gaze is colder than all ice put through together. All of them stopped nodded immediately upon seeing the deadly look of their Kazekage.

Sakura would have blushed on Ebizo-jijii's statement if she weren't so mad right now. With the coldest voice she could muster, she looked at the Elders and said, "Fine. I'm agreeing on this marriage. But don't even think for one second that I like this. Gaara and I are not tools and puppets you could use. We have emotions too you know and we have our own life to live. Our own life that you had no right to meddle with. I'm not agreeing on this arranged marriage for the reason that I am the best candidate. I'm doing this for Konoha and its people, my HOME, my FRIENDS, and my FAMILY."

Before any of the Elder could reply, Gaara also spoke, facing the elders, "And I am also doing this for Suna. Not for you nor because I like this damn marriage. I don't care nor will I ever care."

"Now, everyone…let's discuss the marriage and important stuff. Kankuro, can you please ask for another chair so Lady Sakura could sit." An elder said.

Irritatedly, Kankuro stood and grab another chair and placed it beside Gaara. The Elder then instructed Sakura to take her seat so they start discussing now.

Sakura obeyed despite the fact that she want to run away from here now. She can be wherever not just here. Not just Suna. _Oh Kami…I hope the floor would just swallow me up._ Sakura thought. Now that she has released all her anger, nervousness is now what she feels. Nervous regarding this marriage. -Yeah, a girl can change her emotion instantly!

"Lady Sakura and Kazekage-sama, let us discuss the date and venue of your marriage." An Elder said.

"Definitely, the marriage is to take place here in Suna because of your position, Kazekage-sama. However, since on Lady Sakura's side…her family and friends are from Konoha…rest assured that they will be given VIP treatment once they got here in Suna. After all, she is the future Kazehime."

No reaction can be gotten from Sakura and Gaara. The Elder then continued, "As for the date…the wedding is to be set 2 months from now…2nd day of March to be exact." Before the Elder could continue, Sakura slammed her hands to the table, revealing a huge crack and this made the Elders and Kankuro gulped in fear once again.

Gaara was also shocked by Sakura's change of mood but then again..as always… he never showed it. _Just a moment ago she was calm and the next thing they know, she's mad once again._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 2ND DAY OF MARCH? TWO MONTHS FROM NOW?" Sakura shouted, glaring at the Elder who spoke.

The Elder replied nervously and said, "Ehh. It…it is..what..you..think..it is..2nd day of March. Your wedding. Haven't you agreed on this?"

"I KNOW I AGREED ON THIS! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THAT! BUT HOLY CRAP! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO GET MARRIED IN 2 FREAKING MONTHS? WHAT ABOUT MY WEDDING PREPARATIONS? MY DRESS? THE FLOWERS? THE MOTIF? EVEN THOUGH THIS IS JUST AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE, I WAN IT TO BE DAMN PERFECT! GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I ONLY GET ONE SHOT ON THIS!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

The Elders, Kankuro, Temari, and yes, even Gaara are now staring at Sakura as if she is an extra terrestrial being. All of them have the same thought going in mind. _What the hell, a while she is just complaining on getting married and she even said that she doesn't care on this. The next thing they know…she wants it to be perfect and memorable. WOMEN! They are sure weird beings._

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?" Sakura said once more.

None of the Elders replied not wanting to see Sakur's wrath again. Kankuro and Gaara…let's say..They know when not to speak.

However, knowing that Sakura wouldn't shout at her, Temari said happily, "Sakura-chan! Don't worry about it. I'll help you on that and there will be also assigned wedding coordinators and planners."

The Elders, scared that they might say something that could upset Sakura again just nodded in agreement to Temari.

"Fine." Sakura said, calm once more.

"What else is there do discuss?" Gaara inquired.

"Hmm.. The Kazehime's duties. Since you will be the future Kazehime in few months time, there are a number of duties for you and you must learn them immediately. First and foremost, you are to learn Suna's history and every information possible. You also have to tour and familiarize yourself with the place, as well as every law, tradition, and belief. You are also to attend special functions, events, and ceremonies as you and the Kazekage are official representatives of Suna. An important thing here is, as a Kazehime, you are no longer allowed to go on missions like before. However, you are allowed if and only if IT IS AN EMERGENCY for both Konoha and Suna. When no emergency situation occurs, you are to devote most of your time in the hospital, acting as the Head of Sunagakure Hospital. Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama will be in charge of you and will be with you all the time until you are capable of your own." Ebizo-jiji explained.

"Any questions?" an Elder asked.

"Yes. When will I start this "duties" and by the way, where will I stay before my wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Your duty will start 3 days from now. We are giving you a 3 days off so you can rest and relax for a while before officially starting. Even though you are not married yet, you are now engaged and as good as wife to the Kazekage. Because of this, you are ordered to stay and to live now at the house of the Kazekage and his family." Baki-sensei replied.

Kankuro smirking widely added, "Just so you know Sakura-chan, so you don't get shocked and all that, inclusive of the rule that you have to live in the Kazekage's house is…. TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM EVEN WITHOUT GETTING MARRIED YET. As they say, you are already considered his wife. Where in the world could you find a couple sleeping separately?"

Sakura is too stunned to speak. It seems that her mind is no longer functioning properly with all the information she's getting now. First, arranged marriage. Then next, she has to share a room with him.

Recuperating now, she then said, "What the hell? I've only known this for an hour or so, now you want me to share a room with him right away? Give me a break."

Before any of the Elders could reply, it was Gaara who answered her, "It is stated in the contract. We have no choice but to follow."

Sakura couldn't believe this. All that's happening around. She's trying to rationalize and take in all these but suddenly, feeling so dizzy, she suddenly felt as if the world around her is spinning wildly. Within a few seconds, her vision is starting to get blurred and no longer being able to manage the dizziness, Sakura fainted.

Before Sakura's body hit the floor, the sand was already engulfing her body that caught her just in time. Everyone stood up worriedly to check on the kunoichi who fainted. Gaara, among the first to stand up, carried Sakura in a bridal style and brought her immediately to the hospital. Temari and Kankuro ran after them as well.

Gaara, in the fastest way he can, brought the pink-haired kunoichi to the hospital. With his arrival, all the nurses and medic nin, bowed and all seemed to give their attention to the Kazekage.

"Kazekaghe-sama! What brings you over here?" said one of the nurses.

"Heal her. Immediately."

His words are the law. With that order, a group of Suna medic nin gathered around Sakura, placed her in the bed and brought her to the ER and checked up on her.

The Kazekage remained outside the room, knowing no one is allowed in there except the medic nin in-charge and the patient. There were chairs outside the room so he took his seat and patiently wait for the medic nins to give their assessment on Sakura's condition. While waiting, he couldn't help but worry over the young kunoichi who just fainted. Even though she doesn't love or like her (yet), he can't help but be concerned. After all, they are not totally strangers to each other. They met each other before, and been on a couple of missions together. She was his personal medic nin in-charge during his recovery period after being abducted by the Akatsuki. In one way or another, a little friendship was formed. He wouldn't admit it out loud but unlike for the ordinary women and his crazy fan girls, he has a huge respect for her. Respect, not just because their respective villages are allies but in her own ways, she has proven to him that she is someone worthy of his respect.

Thinking over the marriage, he can't help but be stressed over it too. That marriage has been bugging him for a week already and he is so sure that it would continue in the more coming weeks. _Damn those elders. Look what they've done to him and Sakura._ It's as if their freedom has been robbed instantly. It's not that he is seeing or dating someone. Hell, it would take hell to freeze over first before he goes on a date or much less, confess to a girl. He just doesn't like the feeling of being dictated. For crying out loud, he is the Kazekage! Those Elders should know their place and limitations. However, remembering Kankuro's words, he couldn't help but be helpless. It's not like he could change it now, right? There is no escape. He has to face it. He's getting married.

His thoughts return to the pink haired kunoichi once more and the thing that links and would link them soon: marriage. He has thought over the advantages and disadvantages of this agreement. Any person who is on the right mind would agree that the marriage is one-of-a-hella good thing. Truly an advantage. Truly beneficial. And because of this, he surrenders. _…Might as well give this a chance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. After all, this is for Suna._ As a leader he has the responsibility of making this marriage work. This may not be an ideal or a happy marriage, but at least he would make it, in the best way he can, as stable as possible. He would not fail Suna and its people and he knows for sure that Sakura, as a devoted Konoha nin, would also do her part for this.

Interrupting his thoughts, his siblings arrived momentarily. Unlike him, they had visible worried and frantic look on their faces. He knows that of course, Sakura is very close to his sister, Temari and his brother, Kankuro is fond of the little kunoichi. Not fond in a romantic way but in a sisterly sense.

"GAARA! HOW'S SAKURA?" Temari asked.

"She's still in the ER. No report yet. Let's wait for it." Gaara replied unemotionally.

Both the sibling sat beside their brother while waiting for the report. After almost 20-30 minutes of waiting, the person in-charge has come out of the ER. His assistants are now transferring Sakura to a near by room.

"Kazeakage-sama, Lady Temari, and Kankuro-sama…" greeted the medic nin.

He continued, "She is fine now. Her blood pressure, heart rate, and pulse rate have now stabilized. We checked her and we found out there is no major problem with her. So nothing critical, nothing to worry too much. However, she is low chakra and she's overfatigue that's why she collapsed. It seems that she's physically, mentally, and emotionally stressed too. She needs to rest fully. She has to stay overnight here in the hospital so we can check her every now and then. But tomorrow, she can be back to normal. You may visit her now."

They just now remembered that Sakura and Temari have been traveling non-stop for almost 3 days and the news is not just exactly that welcoming. Not exactly the perfect combination you see.

Temari and Kankuro breathed fully now that Sakura's recovering well. The Kazekage just nodded. With this, the medic ninja bowed once more and left.

Gaara walking towards the exit was called by Temari, "Gaara? Where are you going? Won't you visit her?"

"No. I have to go back to the office. Look after her. You and Kankuro," Gaara said with no expression on his face.

"Okay. See you at home later." Kankuro nodded.

Temari and Kankuro, after bdding goodbye to their younger brother, enetered Sakura's room. Looking at the pink-haired kunoichi, they can't help but feel sad for her.

"You know Kankuro, I kinda pity her." Temari stated softly, not wanting to wake up Sakura.

Kankuro raised his left eyebrow, indicating a questioning look and reacted to his sister's statement. "Pity her? Why? Because she's getting married to Gaara?"

"No. not that. I mean, I know I'm not in her shoes or anything nor am I experiencing what she's going through..but,..I know it's hard for a girl to accept that she's in for an arranged marriage. It's suffocating. You know..being manipulated in whatever you do. You feel helpless. You can't do anything about it because it's your duty. You have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. I know its hurting Sakura and Gaara too, for sure...but she's like a sister to me and I can't help but be sad for her. I don't hate Gaara for her or anything. I love Gaara, he's my brother…it's just that Sakura deserves someone to love her completely. She deserves to be happy."

"Now I understand…I feel sorry too you know… I just hope Gaara would at least soften up for her. Even though it may take a while…at least he should try. After all, Sakura-chan is not that bad. She's a kind woman. I hope Gaara would be able to see that." Kankuro added.

Temari nodded in agreement. She kept quiet for a while and then said, "The least thing we could do for her is to be beside her whenever she needs us. I know Sakura-chan is a strong woman…but there were times when even us, her friends, the one who love her like a real sister…she's keeping her emotions from us. She doesn't want us to worry over her. Beneath her smiles are actually tears… Ever since that Uchiha bastard left… Everyone knows she's changed…"

Kankuro stared at Temari in surprise. She didn't expect Temari,her sister to share this with him. Sure, they are siblings but Temari is not the type of girl t share her and her friends' girl problems. Not knowing what to reply, he just lowered his head as if he's praying for a miracle or something. Indeed he is. _I know it would take a miracle before Gaara and Sakura would open up to each other, but hey, miracles do come true, right?_

After minutes of walking, Gaara has now returned to his office. Much to his dismay and annoyance, he found the Elders inside his office waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked callously.

"Kazekage-sama, how's the hime?" one of the female Elders asked.

"She's fine now. She has just overstressed herself. She can get out of the hospital tomorrow. Is that the only reason why you're here?" the Kazekage asked.

"Good to hear that. She's the future Kazehime now. We can't afford to let something bad happen to her. We'll be starting a war if we do so. Anyway, not really. We haven't finished talking about the marriage," another Elder said.

_So that's it? You only cared for her because you really don't want trouble for yourselves? Shame on you!_ Gaara thought angrily.

"Let's talk over that marriage when she's fully recovered. Give us a rest. If there's nothing that concerns you anymore, leave." Gaara said coldly but with obvious threat in his voice.

The Elders knowing that Gaara would crack if they don't stop bothering him, soon left the place hurriedly.

As soon the Elders left his office, Gaara resumed in doing his paper works. Signing, sorting, reading… _Screw this!_ Gaara thought irritably. He stopped for a while. Thinking his concentration wouldn't be back for a while; he went out of his face and went to his favorite spot.

Temari and Kankuro are still inside Sakura's room watching over her. They are seating in the sofa inside it, doing nothing. Neither of them spoke since their last conversation. It seems that both of them are in deep thought. Their heads turn over to the door when the nurse went it.

Familiar with the two people in front of her, the nurse bowed her head in greetings and then did her job. She checked on Sakura's temperature making sure she has no fever, and then proceeded on checking her blood pressure and pulse rate. Before leaving the room, the nurse said, " Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama…She has no fever. Her BP and PR are both stable, as well." The 2 siblings nodded. Glancing over the clock that hung above the wall, the time reads, "7:oo pm." It's been 7 hours since Sakura's arrival to Suna. The nurse then reminded, "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, visiting hours has ended. You have to leave now." The 2 nodded once more and proceeded to the door. The nurse, who was on her back to the nurse station, was walking side by side with the siblings since they are on their way to the exit.

Before completely parting their ways Temari-san said, "Keep on watching on Sakura. Tell us immediately if anything happens to her. Clear?"

The nurse then replied, "Hai. Clear, Temari-sama."

As soon as they finish giving instructions to the nurse, the 2 siblings now headed home. When they arrived at home, Gaara was nowhere yet to be seen. Tired from her journey and all, Temari now headed to her room without having dinner. Kankuro, on the other hand, went out of the house once again to buy food. Seeing his sister yawn, he no longer bothered her to cook food for him. He'll just eat out. Gaara won't be a problem since they figure out that he is still probably in the office. Gaara is usually home by 11 or 12 midnight, anyways.

Standing, at the balcony of the tallest tower in Suna, the young handsome Kazekage is enjoying the serene surrounding. Far away from the noise and pollution, he relaxed himself and let his thoughts drift. His thoughts include the now confined ANBU. Truth be told, he wanted to check on her a while ago and even stay for a while but then again, he has some stupid paper works waiting for him in the office. Not wanting to hassle himself tomorrow for another long day, he was determined to finish them not until the annoying Elders bugged him for the nth time. He then closed in his eyes and let the wind touch his face.

It was a windy night and the best time to have a good view on the whole Suna is during the night. He opened his eyes and his gaze focused on the huge city beneath him. He can't help but me mesmerized with the view. Beneath him, there are tiny flicker of lights that came from the houses, establishments and the other buildings. On the top view, it looks like a huge garden and the lights emitted are fireflies.

By every standard, Konoha and Suna are very different. Laws, Rules, Beliefs, Principles…even to the simplest factor such as weather and climate. _I wonder how well Sakura will adapt Suna. It heavily matters of course, since she will be the future Kazehime._ Deep inside, Gaara is really hopeful that at the soonest possible time, Sakura can consider Suna wholeheartedly as her new home. After all, he believes that Sakura can only do her best here in Suna if and only if she wholeheartedly adapts everything. He wants the best for Suna. He is not saying that Sakura is not at her best if she has not fully adapt yet, but then again, it's different when you put your whole heart and soul when doing something. Of all people, it is him, who should know that.

Feeling tired now and wanting to have his rest, the young Kazekage now disappeared in a whirl of sand only to arrive at his home. He is now at the living room and glancing at the clock, it is now almost 11 in the evening. _Temari and Kankuro are sleeping by now._ He then proceeded to his room. After showering and pampering for almost 10-15 minutes, he wore his night clothes which are just a black shorts and a loose white shirt. He then proceeded to his bed. After the Shukaku has been extracted, Gaara is no longer insomniac. He is no longer afraid of sleeping since there is no more demon to take over his body. Lying on his bed, he now closed his eyes and he now drift into another dreamless sleep.

TBC… R&R please =))


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: right…for the nth time, I do not own Naruto :O**

**CHAPTER 5: THE LETTER**

_SUNA HOSPITAL: 8:00 in the morning_

Lying on the hospital bed, a pink-haired kunoichi has finally woken up from her long dreamless sleep. She slowly opened her eyes only to find out that she is in an unfamiliar place. She slowly got up only to find herself dressed in hospital robes. So many questions ran through her mind now.

_Where am I? Hmmm... Right…I'm wearing a hospital gown. Hospital dummy! But then…What happened? How the heck did I get in here? The last time I remembered was that I was so dizzy and everything went black. Might as well ask someone._ She is about to get off of the bed when suddenly someone entered the room.

Temari and Kankuro entered the room holding a basket full of food, mostly fruits. "Temari-chan! Kankuro!" Sakura exclaimed. She was about to ask something when Temari suddenly bombarded her with her own set of questions.

"Sakura! Good thing you're up now! How are you feeling? Can you stand now? Are you feeling dizzy? What? Tell me" Temari asked in panic.

"We'll call the doctor!" Kankuro added.

"HEY! HEY! I'm fine! No need to call the doctor. I'm feeling better. By the way, what happened? How did I get in here?" Sakura asked.

It was Kankuro who answered, "Well... We are in the middle of the meeting and you suddenly fainted. Good thing that before you hit the floor, Gaara's sand caught you and he immediately brought you here in Suna Hospital."

"Gaara? He was the one who brought me here?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Yes. My dear little brother PERSONALLY brought you here." Temari said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled a little and then proceeded, "Hmm…What about the meeting? What did the Elders say?"

"Don't fret over the meeting. We'll just continue it when you've fully recovered. Gaara's dealing with the Elders," Temari informed.

"Oh… When can I get out of the hospital? I'm all better now."

"Well… you are a medic nin yourself. You'll know when you're allowed to, won't you?" Kankuro said cheekily.

Sakura rubbed the back of her heard sheepishly and said, "Right… so stupid of me. anyway, I'll be the one to check on myself." Sakura then examined herself and finding no more complication, she knows she can discharge herself out of the hospital.

"I'm good as new. I can get out now. Uhmm. Temari-chan, were you able to bring my bag so I can change my clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I brought it over yesterday. It's inside the small cabinet." Temari said, pointing the small cabinet inside the room.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll just fix myself for a while." Sakura excused herself.

Standing up, Sakura went to cabinet to grab her bag then proceeded to the washroom. Taking out of the bag her set of clothes and undergarments, her soap, toothbrush and other toiletries, she started washing her face and brushing her teeth, combs her hair then she changed into her ninja clothes. After 10 minutes, she has now freshened up herself and ready to go.

"I'm ready." Sakura said.

"Alright. By the way, eat this fruits first before we leave. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday noon. After eating, we'll head straight to the Kazekage Tower again. He wants to see you as soon as you get out of the hospital." Kankuro informed her.

Upon hearing the word "Kazekage Tower", Sakura couldn't help but sigh and feel edgy. The fact that she now knows that Gaara is her fiancé gives her butterflies in her stomach and the fact that she have to see him today. Yesterday, she was too mad to feel this funny feeling. Now, her anger gone, she couldn't help but be nervous. Trying to brush off the feeling, she grabbed the fruits and started eating.

Temari and Kankuro noticed the change in Sakura's aura upon hearing she has to go the Kazekage Tower once more. Both of them just grinned.

After 15 minutes, Sakura finished eating and she, Temari, and Kankuro head over to the nurse station first for Sakura's release papers.

The medic nin who checked Sakura yesterday was sitting in the nurse station. Seeing the trio, the medic nin stood up and bowed to them then said, "Kankuro-sama,Temari-sama…Eh Sakura-sama? Why are you up? We haven't done the final check up on you?"

"Yuri-san. Don't forget that your patient is the HARUNO SAKURA. She's also a medic nin herself." Temari said cheekily.

With this, the medic nin who is soo embarrassed bowed and said, "Gomen Haruno-san. I forgot that. Forgive me. I know you're very capable now of looking after yourself. I'll prepare your release papers."

"It's okay, Yuri-san, right? Thanks for taking care of me. I'll be in debt to you. I'm perfectly fine now. I did the final check up on myself." Sakura said smiling.

"An honor Lady-Sakura. Here you go. You can go now. Gomen again." Yuri said again and went back to his station.

After minutes of walking, Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura are now at the Kazekage Tower. They were greeted by the secretary and before they enter, the secretary through the intercom, informed the Kazekage of their arrival.

"Kazekage-sama, Lady Sakura, Temari-sama and Kan kuro-sama are here."

"Let them in." a deep voice answered back.

Sakura is now trying to calm herself in every possible way. Her palm is so cold and white that is seems the blood drained. _You can do this! You'll only be talking to him. Come on._

Entering Gaara's office, she instantly met his cold deep eyes. Gaara as usual is in his blue and white robes. Kankuro and Temari took a seat somewhere near the door leaving Sakura standing and facing the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama…" Sakura nodded as a sign of greeting.

Gaara nodded in return and said in his deep cold voice, "Sakura…no need for formalities since we are to be wed anyway."

"Hai, Gaara," Sakura replied barely audible. One could tell that she's feeling awkward by this.

Gaara continued, "Sakura, given your condition. I informed the Elders that the meeting will resume only when you have recovered. Just inform us whenever you are ready. For the mean time, you can go home and rest."

"Kaze…I mean Gaara. I'm perfectly fine now. Let's get this meeting over with. I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will be waiting for my report. I am okay now. I'm just tired yesterday from the journey that's why I collapsed." Sakura said, assuring him.

Gaara nodded in agreement and said, "Hn. Be at the conference room by 2pm."

"Hai. We'll go now." Sakura said then bowed as a sign that she is to leave.

She was about to go out to the door when suddenly, she faced him once again. Kankuro and Temari looked at her and when Gaara felt that the kunoichi is staring at her. He stopped signing and looked at her too.

Facing each other, eye to eye…Sakura spoke, "Gaara…"

"Thank you..." He continued to gaze at her.

"for bringing me to the hospital…"

Not that he expects Sakura to be ungrateful or whatever but he's shocked that she even bothered to remember to thank him.

_She's thanking me? It's not like it's a big deal…Oh well…She at least appreciates…_ Gaara thought. It took a while before Gaara could reply, but then again he just said, "Hn."

With that Sakura and the 2 siblings, bid farewell once more to Gaara then left the building.

The three of them are walking on the way to their home. "Let's go first to the house so I can show you everything you need to know," Temari said.

Sakura just nodded. After a few minutes, they were now standing at a huge house, scratch that. MANSION.

Sakura couldn't help but be awed by their "house."

"WOW. THIS IS NOT A HOUSE. THIS IS A MANSION. HOW COME YOU NEVER BROUGHT ME HERE BEFORE, TEMARI-CHAN?" Sakura pouted.

"It's because whenever you are here you are always at the hospital and you always leave immediately after your mission! Plus… when was the last time you were here? 4 or 5 years ago? You're drowning yourself with work, !" Temari reasoned out.

Sakura just pouted at this. Kankuro smirked cheekily at his "new little sister's" reaction. So childish.

Getting in, Sakura found out that the inside is so much bigger. It is so spacious. The living room is big. There is a huge television, DVD/CD player and the sofas are large. The floor is also carpeted.

3 people came into the view. "Sakura, these are Yune, Toya, and Akira," Temari pointed at each girl. "They are helpers here. They just come here to clean the house and by afternoon, they leave." The three girls bowed and greeted her, "Kazehime, Welcome." Sakura just smiled at the 3 girls.

She's still not used to these formalities. In due time, you will. Kankuro thought. Kankuro seated at one of the sofas knowing that the house tour will be done by Temari.

"Come Sak, I'll show you the dining room and kitchen," Temari grabbed her hand and brought her over the area.

The dining area looks extravagant. The dining table is round, made out of glass with special colorful designs engraved on the sides. The rest of the glass is transparent but with bluish-white color. On the center of it is a medium sized-vase containing random blue, pink, and lavender flowers. The "leg and body"of the table are metal, black in color to match the chairs.

They proceeded to kitchen. Sakura was even more impressed in the kitchen. The kitchen contains almost all the equipments for baking, cooking, and etc.

"OH MY GOSH. THIS KITCHEN IS AWESOME! I THINK I'LL HAVE FUN IN HERE!" Sakura said happily. Sakura loves to cook. During her spare time, if she's not training, she's trying out different dishes, desserts, and even mixed drinks and cocktails. Being the only girl in the Team somehow demands her to learn how to cook or else they will just eat ramen the whole time.

"GLAD YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS A WAR ZONE FOR ME ACTUALLY. COOKING HATES ME," Temari scowled childishly.

Sakura laughed at Temari's words. "Don't worry. I'll be the one to cook from now on."

"Finally. Someone with a decent cooking skills will prepare REAL FOOD here," Kankuro appeared, teasing Temari.

Temari whacked him in the head. "KANKU-IDIOT! I'LL POISON YOU NEXT TIME"

Kankuro groaned in pain. "Hmph. Let's go to the 2nd floor so you can check out the rooms."

Sakura laughed again, watching as the siblings fight. Following the 2 bickering adults, after at least 10 steps, they are now at the 2nd floor.

"Alright. The first two rooms here are guest rooms." Kankuro said pointing at the two rooms nearest to the stair case. Moving along the hall,

"Here. First stop. KANKURO'S ROOM." Kankuro opened his room. Just like every area in this house, Kankuro's room is huge. The walls are painted in dark brown color. Hanging on the walls are his puppets and ninja tools so his room actually looks like a combination of warehouse and bedroom. The flooring has brown carpet and inside the room, a huge TV with DVD/CD player can be found and near the door was the bath room.

Getting back from the teasing earlier, Temari teased his brother, "He keeps his Barbie dolls here." Sakura and Temari laughed at this.

Kankuro then retorted, "HEY! THOSE ARE NOT BARBIE DOLLS. THEY'RE PUPPETS!"

"DOLLS!"

"PUPPETS!"

"DOLLS!"

"PUPPETS!"

Sakura recovering from her laugh said, "Hey! Stop now. Let's move on." Kankuro closed his room and then move on. Slightly across Kankuro's room is Temari's room.

"Here's my room Sak! Feel free to come in here anytime you want." Temari opened her door revealing another spacious room. Her walls are painted in light purple color. Unlike Kankuro's room, hanging on the wall parallel to the bed is just a clock. The flooring of Temari's room is covered with beige carpet. There's also a huge TV, DVD/CD Player, a full body mirror attached to the wall and a drawer where she keeps her personal things. She has also her own bathroom and a walk-in closet where she keeps her clothes, shoes, and other stuff. There is also a cabinet which houses her ninja tools.

Temari closed her room and the proceeded to the last room.

"Alright. The last but not the least. Gaara's –I mean your room." Temari said as she got the key and opened the door. Sakura shrugged at the idea. She now entered their room and she was even more surprised. Gaara's room is actually bigger than Temari and Kankuro's room.

Sakura placed her bag in the couch nearby then she explored the room.

The walls are painted in dark red and the flooring is covered in black carpet. A king sized bed can be found, with at least 6 soft pillows in it and 1 large comforter/blanket good enough to cover the whole bed. She walked over near the table, and seeing the picture frame she can't help but stare at the picture. Framed, a collage of pictures has been arranged.

The first picture at the top most left is a picture of Gaara and his sister Temari. Perhaps they were about 16 or 17. Gaara, as always, has no smile on his face and Temari, stuck out her tongue and posed with a peace sign. _Typical Temari. Goofing around._

On the topmost right was a picture of him and Kankuro when they were 16 or 17 too. Based on the background, they were at a festival or event. Both of them posed with that "I-am-a-honourable guy" pose. In short, just standing straight. Gaara has no smile as usual, and Kankuro only smirked. _Right. Gentleman posed eh?_

On the bottom left portion is a picture of baby Gaara with his mom. Seeing Gaara's baby picture, Sakura couldn't help but smile. _So cute. How could this adorable boy turned out to be a killer? Good thing he's no longer one now._ Gaara's mom is a good and kind looking woman with short sandy hair and brown eyes. _For some reason, I wish I could have met you. _Sakura has now a sad smile on her face.

On the bottom right portion, it was him and his dad. Both of them had their ever serious face. And on the center most, it was a picture of him and his siblings. The picture was probably taken after Gaara has been declared as the Godaime Kazekage. He was in his usual Kage robe, his hat removed, and his siblings in their ninja attire. Once again Sakura smiled as she looks at the picture. She noticed the handsome features of the Kazekage. Unknowingly, a blush appeared on her face.

Temari and Kankuro have been standing here the whole time while Sakura explored the room. As Sakura look at the pictures, they notice her smile. However, not wanting to disturb her or make her conscious around them, they just gazed at her, both of them smiling seeing that their new sister is unconsciously smiling and blushing. For sure, it's because of Gaara, not them.

Sakura placed the picture frame where it was originally placed. She then look through, there are 2 huge cabinets. However, what made her curious was, there's full body mirror that's likely been newly attached and a large drawer but there are no things on it.

As if reading Sakura's mind, Temari said, "I told Gaara to put the mirror and drawer so you can place your personal things on it. I'm sure you'll need it."

Sakura then nodded, and said, "Thanks"

"Hey, we'll leave you for a while. Put you clothes and stuff on the cabinet. Just come down to the living room if you're done." Kankuro spoke.

"Ökay, Thanks a lot. Kankuro and Temari-chan."

As Kankuro and Temari closed the door. She started unpacking her belongings and placed them over the cabinet. She unpacked her clothes, toiletries, medical kit, ninja tools, and other stuff. She placed them to their respective places. She double checked the inside of her bag not wanting to miss a thing. Good thing she did, she found the black scroll given to her by Tsunade befre she left for the mission. It was at the bottom of her bag. She then remembered her shishou's words, _DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU FULLY KNOW YOUR MISSION. _Before reading the scroll, she placed her bag in the cabinet.

She seated on the bed then opened the scroll and read. Judging by the look, it's a long one. The message says:

_Sakura,_

_Upon reading this letter, you are no longer in Konoha. You are now at your new home, Suna. I'm sorry for not telling you personally your mission. I was not able to tell you not because I don't want to but because I can't. I am afraid and hurt at the same time. I know that I won't be able to bear the hurt, anger, and sadness that I will see in your eyes as soon as you find out about the mission. All through out the years, I have considered you as my daughter. No mother could ever ask her child to leave. Perhaps, that's precisely why I don't have the guts and courage to tell you. I love you like my own daughter and I will not, in any way can ask you to leave. I'm sorry that you are the one carrying the burden. Believe me; it hurts me and I'm really sorry. I never wanted to take away your friends and home from you. You of all people should know that. It's just that, I have no choice. You are the only one I can trust to carry out this mission and I think this is fated for you. I know your complete devotion, your loyalty, and your love for Konoha. I'm sorry again for putting you through this. Don't worry, you'll still be able to come back in Konoha and see your friends. We just have to finish the arrangement of your marriage. We want things cleared out before anything else. _

_As a mother, I'm giving you a piece of advice. I want this marriage to be successful not just to stop a war or anything but for your own good. I want you to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in life. Sakura, listen to me very carefully. Try to open up your heart then maybe you could finally find the love and happiness you've been looking for. Whether you admit it or not, we all know that you've changed ever since Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha. Yes, you've become a strong kunoichi because of him. You want him to acknowledge you as a weak little girl no more but Sakura; you've let your heart die along the way. You don't have to do that princess. Everyday, we see you smile, we hear you laugh but we know that beneath those smiles are tears. Every time you are alone, your friends and I know that you are still hurting. You are crying and dying inside. Uchiha Sasuke has lost the most important in his life the day he left you and Naruto. He is too blinded by revenge and for that, you don't deserve that traitor for a man. Letting go of Sasuke doesn't mean you're erasing the memories you cherish. It might be true than holding on means loving someone but there are times as well when letting go means loving him more. Keep that in mind, Sakura. Look at Naruto, finally, the dobe has found his true love in the form of Hinata. I want the same for you._

_Give Gaara a chance. I know he's an ice cube like Sasuke but in my personal opinion, he's better than him. Maybe both of you need to open up our heart so you can go on and live happily. He's hurt, you're hurt. Maybe you could heal together. It's worth to try, Sak. I'm not hooking you up with Gaara just for the sake of the village, but believe me it has always been more than that. I hope the day will come when you both finally realize that may be this marriage happened because you are meant to be. That maybe you are fated to have each other. _

_Remember what I said, Sakura. Give it a thought. I am and will always be proud of you._

_Wishing you the best of luck and happiness._

_Tsunade-shishou_

Unending hot tears flowed from Sakura's eyes. Upon reading her shishou's letter, for the first time, she feels more vulnerable than ever. The pain and sadness the day Sasuke left is nothing compared to the pain she feels right now. It hurts a million times over. The reality hit her and she's as helpless as she could be. Unconsciously, she lied down on the bed, hugging the scroll, and there she cries like there's no tomorrow. Sakura is missing Konoha so much that she's even willing to give her soul to the devil just so she could be there. She can't help but think over the most precious people and memories about Konoha.

_Naruto…the dobe…her team mate…her best friend…_

_Ino…Pig…their silly fights…their childhood…Her first best friend…_

_Kakashi-sensei…who's like a father to her…_

_Yamato-taichou…even though he scares her, Sai, and Naruto…_

_Sai…even though he calls her hag and ugly_

_Hinata…TenTen…their sleepovers…bonding moments…_

_Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba…the big brothers she never had_

_Shizune…who she treats like an elder sister and most of all…_

_Tsunade-shishou…her mentor…her leader…her mother…_

As her final thoughts focused on her shishou, her words echo in her mind greatly. She closed her eyes, try to calm her thoughts and absorb everything what her shishou told her. In her mind, she keeps on repeating the words of her shishou _… Open up your heart…Give him a chance…Maybe your fated to be together…_

_Shishou...I'll be strong for you…I won't disappoint you… I know I can do this… I won't let you down…I'll do everything to make this work. I now understand you. Thank you for everything. I'll make you even more proud. You gotta face it Sak. You gotta face it…_

Little by little, the energy that has left Sakura's body a while ago has been going back. She was no longer the numb girl crying helplessly. She's still crying but in her eyes, you could see determination ...motivation…Slowly, she stood up.

_Temari and Kankuro might be waiting for me. I must fix myself now._ She looked at herself at the mirror and hell, she looks like a mess. Grabbing a new set of clothes and her towel, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Hopefully, this will rejuvenate her. After all, she doesn't want them to see her with those puffy and sore eyes.

After showering, she put her clothes on and went out of the bathroom. She grabbed the brush and combed her hair. She looked over the mirror and stare at her own reflection.

_You're a different woman now Sakura… Be strong… You'll get through this. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. This might be the new start you've been waiting a long_.

As soon as she fixed herself completely, she now went down stairs. There she sees Temari and Kankuro, sitting at the living room. Kankuro's fixing his puppets while Temari is polishing her fan.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted.

Kankuro and Temari looked at her and one look could tell that there's something wrong with her. Both of them noticed that her eyes are a little sore.

"Hey Sakura-chan….Are you okay?" Temari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Sorry I took so long… I took a shower." Sakura replied, trying her best to look normal.

"Are you sure? Tell us if there's something bothering you." Kankuro said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just missed Konoha. you know… that's why I have this mood swing. Other than that, I'm fine. Don't mind me. Anyway, where are we going?" Sakura said, trying to reassure them that she'll be fine.

"I understand Sak…It's okay for you to feel that way… Anyway, so much for the drama. Anyway, since it's already near lunch, let's eat outside. Then we could hang out a little then go all together to the Kazekage Tower by 2pm." Temari said.

"Uhmm Temari-chan, if you don't mind me asking. Don't you eat lunch with Gaara?" Sakura asked curiously. _It's not wrong to ask right? I'm just curious_.

"_Curious your ass. You want to eat with him"_ Inner Sakura said.

"_Hell no! I just asked! Out of curiousty. Is it soooo wrong?"_

"_Who do you think you're fooling with?"_ Inner Sakura said.

Her debate with inner Sakura was stopped when she heard Kankuro's voice.

"Gaara usually eats alone. He's really busy with paper works you know…He'll eat whenever he wants. Would you like to invite him to eat with us?" Kankuro asked mischievously.

Sakura, getting the impression of what Kankuro's trying to give, said with blushing supppeer reeed face, "Err. No. I'm just asking…but... Whatever;"

Kankuro and Temari laughed at this. Oh yes…this is really amusing. The 2 siblings just know what to do. In between laughs, Temari and Kankuro grabbed Sakura's left and right hands and walked over to the door and said, "LET'S GO! WE'LL DRAG GAARA FOR LUNCH!"

TBC…r&r please! :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Ring

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. :((

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Kankuro and Temari laughed at this. Oh yes…this is really amusing. In between laughs, Temari and Kankuro grabbed Sakura's left and right hands and walked over to the door and said, **"LET'S GO! WE'LL DRAG GAARA FOR LUNCH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: THE RING<strong>

"HEY! HEY! HEY! STOP IT! I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE HIM! ONEGAI!" Sakura said while trying to stop both Temari and Kankuro from dragging her.

"TOO LATE SAKURA-CHAN," Kankuro grinned, and then using a ninja technique, the three of them suddenly reappeared in front of Gaara's office.

The secretary was speechless to say anything. After all, it's definitely weird to see 3 grown up ninjas, not to mention the Kazekage's siblings and future wife, acting "childishly"/ arguing over something. Kankuro and Temari, trying to pull Sakura to enter the office, but then, they heard the door open, and the 3 of them froze whatever they're doing.

**XxXxXxX**

Gaara was inside his office when he heard voices. Curious about the noise he stood up and checked what's happening outside his office. _Why the hell is my damn secretary not doing anything about it?_ There he found 3 arguing adults.

All three of them stop, looking nervous because of his intimidating looks.

Gaara was glaring at them, obviously annoyed and said, "What are you doing?"

None of them spoke for a while but then it was Kankuro who answered, "Eeerrrr…. Sakura…Temari...We're…we're….uh… would you like to join us for lunch?"

Sakura, Temari, and the secretary, all heard this and all sweat dropped animatedly. Who would've thought Kankuro would be this scared at Gaara. _So that's what they're arguing about huh?_

Gaara continued to glare at the, his gaze never leaving them. It's not like eating with his siblings is something new to him; but then again, they never really bothered him at lunch nor even at dinner because they know he's really busy.

The 3 looked at him nervously. Sakura, who was so dying to leave the place said, "It's okay if you're busy. May be some other time. We'll go now." She turned her back and continued, "Let's go Temari-chan. Kankuro."

Temari and Kankuro, who also took Gaara's silence as a no, just bowed their heads as a sign of goodbye.

They walked through the hall and suddenly the three of them stopped when they heard foot steps behind them. The three of them turned back once more only to see the Kazekage following them.

"Uh…Gaara…Why are you following us?" Temari asked nervously.

"To join you for lunch." Gaara said coldly.

"We thought you don't want to join." Sakura said.

"I never said that I don't want to. You just assumed." Gaara said coldly.

Sakura, not knowing what to reply remained silent. Temari butted in, "Hai. Hia. Let's go!"

_Geeez. He's still cold as ever. How am I supposed to deal with him let alone live with him?Oh Kami….help me!"_ Sakura thought

"_**Tsk. It's as if there's something new."**_ Inner Sakura appeared, mentally.

"_What? Why did you appear again? I thought I got rid of you?"_

"_**Dummy! I am a part of you, you know! You can't get rid of you. Let's just say…I took my beauty rest for a while. And don't "what" me! You know what to do!"**_ Inner Sakura replied

"_I don't understand you! What do you mean?"_

"_**Geeez. And I thought you're so smart. Duh! You've dealt with Sasuke, with Sai. All ice cubes. Another human ice cube won't hurt!"**_ Inner Sakura said tauntingly.

"_Great. Thanks for reminding me. That's a huge help."_

"Sakura! Sakura!" Temari called her. Sakura who spaced out, then said, "Oh. Sorry. I spaced out." Sakura said with embarrassment.

"We're here." Temari pointed at the restaurant in front of them.

**XxXxXxXx**

Getting inside, the restaurant is one of the best restaurants Sakura has ever seen. It has a nice ambiance, and very spacious. Since Gaara is with them, they were automatically directed to the VIP area of the restaurant.

Taking their seats, Kankuro and Temari seated together hurriedly, leaving Sakura no choice to seat beside Gaara.

_Oh well. It's not like I can hide or stay away from him forever. He's going to be my husband anyway._ Sakura then took a seat.

A waitress came to them to ask for their orders, and obviously the waitress is flirting with the handsome Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama, what do you want?" The waitress asked seductively, ignoring Sakura, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara glared at the waitress_. Fan girl. So annoying_

"Ehem..ehem.."Kankuro coughed. The waitress ignored him, still staring at Gaara flirtatiously.

"Hey miss." This time it was Sakura who spoke but then again, she was ignored, much to her annoyance too.

Temari, who is not the most patient woman in the world, has now lost her patience. _That's it. I hate being ignored._

"**HEY YOU! STOP IGNORING US! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE! GOD DAMN IT! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BROTHER! JUST TAKE OUR ODERS AND LEAVE!"** Temari said furiously. Kankuro gulped in fear. This is why you don't anger Sabaku no Temari.

Gaara, as usual kept his cool and Sakura watched Temari amusingly. Everyone's attention is now on this little scenario. Usually, a man or two would break up the fight immediately but then again, the Kazekage and his siblings are involved. No one in their right mind would meddle with their business.

No one dares to mess with Temari, but then again, there are stupid people enough on this planet and the waitress is one of them. The waitress snobbishly replied, "Hmph. It's not like I care. I know the two of you", glancing at her and Kankuro. She then continued, "However, not this girl with a weird hair color AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING BESIDE KAZEKAGE-KUN,"indicating Sakura.

And before Temari could retort back once more, it was Sakura's turn to rage.

Oh Kami. Hell breaks loose.

A vein popped out in the head of Sakura and there you go. **"YOU STUPID! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! AND DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE ON US! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! WELL THEN, I'LL TELL YOU! I AM HARUNO SAKURA OF KONOHA. APPRENTICE OF THE GODAIME HOKAGE. AND FOR YOUR FAT ASS' INFORMATION, I SIT BESIDE **_**GAARA-KUN**_** BECAUSE I'M HIS FIANCE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all astounded with Sakura's outburst. Sure, they have seen her rage before but there is something in her outburst now that makes it different from the other. _Being possessive, eh?_

The waitress gulped in fear. Speechless…all blood drained from her face. She has never seen a woman who's as scary as Sakura. Something in her tells her that if she talks one more time, she'd be dead. With that all she bowed really deeply and said, "Er…Sorry, Haruno-san. No I mean, Kazehime. Gomenasai. I'll take your orders now."

They gave their respective order and when the waitress was about the leave, when the Kazekage suddenly spoke.

"You," he said with his deep cold voice, glaring at the waitress. The waitress gulped in fear.

"Never ever again disrespect any of my family, my brother, my sister, and my future… wife. Disrespect them and it's as good as disrespecting me."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. Gomenasai." The waitress said, with deep fear and left immediately. Temari and Kankuro smirked at Gaara's statement. However, our pink-haired kunoichi's face is as pink as her hair. She was staring at Gaara with her soft gaze.

Seeing Sakura, staring at him, Gaara said, "You know…it's rude to stare Sakura."

"Uh… sorry Gaara, " Sakura said in embarrassment then tore her gaze.

_What's wrong with this guy? First, he's so nice, then suddenly he's being rude. Oh Kami!_ Sakura thought.

For 5 minutes, there were all silent. Kankuro and Temari then spoke deciding to break the ice.

"Alright. Alright. So much for the silence and all that. So..Sakura and Gaara, since you're getting married, why don't you get to know each other?" Kankuro said playfully.

_Baka_. Temari thought_. But then again, they should get to know each other._

"Right… so Sakura...Welcome to the family, by the way!" Temari chimed happily.

Meanwhile, Gaara is still quiet, glaring at his brother who suggested a stupid idea. _Tsk. Why do I have an annoying brother and sister?_

"Thank you." Sakura said with a small smile.

Before Kankuro could come up again with another scheme, their food has arrived and they all ate quietly. They paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"I'm going back to the office. See you there at 2 p.m" Gaara said then left in a whirl of sand.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Right..so we still have an hour before the meeting. Anyone up for dessert?" Temari spoke.

"Let's!" Sakura and Kankuro exclaimed.

_**At the coffee shop where they're eating cheesecake:**_

"Hey Sak." Temari said.

Sakura looked at Temari and urged her to continue.

"What do you think of my brother?" Temari asked seriously.

This time, Kankuro who was happily eating his dessert stopped and also looked at her seriously.

"Hmm…Gara's nice. Deep down, I know he's a good man. Although there are times when I can't help but be intimidated because of his cold demeanor. Other than that, he's fine." Sakura said truthfully.

"Well Sakura-chan…You know why he's cold right?" Kankuro said.

"Hai. It's because of his past right? I can't blame him."

Temari nodded. She then continued, "Sakura, I have small favor to ask."

Sakura looked at Temari seriously. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never hurt him. His past is enough to hurt him for a lifetime. Give him a chance, Sak." Temari said, now with tears in her eyes. Kankuro patted her back and stare at Sakura too. Sensitive enough, Sakura knows that Kankuro's stare also means the words Temari has spoken.

Sakura looked at the siblings softly then said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him. I won't hurt him. I'll try my best to warm him up. I just hope he'll give me the chance though." Sakura spoke softly. She kept quiet for a while, thinking that Temari's words are also similar to what her shishou wrote at the letter. _Hmm… I think it's really time to leave all the hurt behind. I guess shishou's right… This could be the new start I've been waiting for. I'm ready now, shishou...I'll do everything to make this work, until my last breath._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Time passed by quickly. Temari checked the time on the clock, hanging at the café's wall and she knew that it's time to go to the Kazekage Tower.

"It's almost 2. Let's go. We don't wanna be late or else the Elders will bombard us with lectures here and there." Temari stood up and lead the way to the tower. Sakura and Kankuro followed.

**XxXxXxX**

In a matter of few minutes, they are now at the tower, inside the conference room along with Gaara and Elders.

"So… Where were we before you faint, hime?" an Elder spoke.

"Hmm…I believe something about where I will be staying." Sakura spoke politely.

"Right… I believe we have told you that you are to stay at the Kazekage's mansion, and is expected to share a room with him, right?"

Gaara grunted. However, Sakura calmly replied, "Hai. I understand." Much to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's surprise_. She's taking things calmly now…_

The Elder who was speaking raised his brow, and said, "Eh..You don't have a problem with it anymore?"

Sakura, looking at the elder straight in the eyes, said, "No. It's bound to be that way anyway. Complaining wouldn't change anything, would it?"

"Er..no. right. Let's continue. Anyway, aside from hospital and traditional duties, we would also like to inform you that upon your marriage, you are already to change your nationality from Konoha citizen to Suna citizen. Therefore, your loyalty will now lie at Suna. Don't worry about the papers; your shishou will be the one to process it. She would probably bring it, by the day of your wedding."

"Hai. I understand. Anything else?" Sakura asked.

The Elders are now looking at each other. Obviously, they want to tell something but they're too afraid. Noticing the discomfort among the Elders, who are as if debating mentally who will break the news, Gaara, glaring at them said, "Speak Up."

Ebizo-jiiji then spoke. "Hmmm…One more thing. This is obviously the most important part of the arranged marriage."

For a few minutes, Ebizo-jiiji and the Elders still remained silent. That is until Sakura break it, "What is it? Speak up please."

"Okay. But I must warn you. Don't murder us." Another Elder spoke, gulping.

"Cut the chase. SAY IT!" Temari said, getting impatient as ever.

"YOU HAVE TO PRODUCE AN HEIR SO AS TO BE SURE THAT THE MARRIAGE WILL NOT BE BROKEN. HIME, YOU HAVE TO BE PREGNANT WITHIN ONE YEAR OF YOUR MARRIAGE," Ebizo-jiiji explained.

"WHAT?" Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro all shouted.

"ARE YOU ALL LOSING YOUR MIND?" Gaara said furiously. He threw whatever paper he was holding. That's it. That's the last straw.

"WHAT THE HELL? ISN'T ARRANGED MARRIAGE ENOUGH? NOW YOU WANT US TO PRODUCE A BABY? ARE YOU REALLY THAT CRUEL?"

"SO PATHETIC."

The Elders all backed out of fear. Gaara's patience has also run out and now the sand is holding all the Elders, causing them not to be able to move in their seats. The sand's grip is so tight. Gaara could kill all them in an instant.

"Kazekage-sama please….let us go." The elders pleaded.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Gaara said menacingly. The Elders continue to beg him. "Kazekage…..please….let us go…"

Seeing Gaara's dangerous aura and afraid that he might kill them, Temari, Sakura, and Kankuro are now persuading Gaara to let go of the Elders.

"Hey Gaara…stop it. It's not worth it...Come on. You're better than this." The 3 pleaded. Temari is almost close to tears.

Gaara looked at them. All of them bare that fearful and sad look. He once more looked at the Elders threateningly, but then he decided to let them go.

All of them sighed in relief now that Gaara is calm again.

"KAZEKAGE… PLEASE LISTEN TO US. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." An Elder explained.

"Since when did you care for me? Since when did you care for my family? All you do is interfere!" Gaara said coldly.

"No…that's not true. We interfere, yes. But it's for your own good. Look, we want you and the hime to have an heir so that someone will take your place when you're old. We don't want to put Suna in the hands of just somebody. We trust you and Sakura to produce a child who will continue your legacy" Ebizo-jiijii explained. All Elders nodded in agreement.

Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all looked at Ebizo-jiiji and the Elders skeptically.

"It's true Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara just continued to glare at them, looking whether they're being truthful or not. It was then Sakura who spoke loudly, "I STILL REFUSED TO! I'M NOT SOME BABY PRODUCING MACHINE YOU COULD USE JUST TO PRODUCE A FUTURE LEADER!"

"But hime… you know it's important for the village! And besides, what the purpose of marriage without having a child?" Ebizo-jiiji said.

"I never knew you could be this selfish! Haven't you interfered enough? For once, try to consider our feelings! Forget that you'll be doing me and Gaara a favor, JUST THINK OF THIS AS A FAVOR TO THE CHILD."

Everyone in the room is now staring at Sakura with questioning looks.

Apparently, none of them understand what lies behind her words.

"What do you mean?" an Elder spoke.

Sakura all look at them, fiercely and said, "Obviously, you don't understand. You never cared. You never were. It's as simple as this. I don't want my child to be conceived just because it is FORCED."

Everyone is still speechless. She then continued, "I am going to make sure that if ever I am to bear a child, it is out of love. Not out of some stupid agreement. There's no way in hell that I'm going to agree on that. I don't care if you execute me, kill me, or what. Scratch that out of the contract."

Everyone was shocked. None of them was able to say anything, not even Gaara. The sand siblings looked at Sakura admiringly. _She is really an extraordinary woman. _

"If there are anything more to discuss, this meeting's over." Gaara said coldly.

Sakura and the sand siblings stood up. The Elders still remained seated. Frozen. Sakura and the siblings are already near the door when suddenly, one of the elders spoke.

"Haruno."

Sakura stopped and so are the three. "We now know why the Godaime Hokage took you under her wing and why she chose you to be the wife of the Kazekage."

Sakura, though shocked she was, turned her back looking at the Elders. Another Elder continued, "Sorry for that, by the way."

"And oh…We haven't gotten the chance to properly welcome you. Welcome to Suna, Kazehime."

Sakura, after seconds of being in silence, smiled and politely said, "Thank you." She then bowed and left the office.

Gaara stopped at his track. When he heard what the elders said, his shock is beyond comprehension_. It's as if it's the end of the world. The Elders? Apologized? Are they sick of something? And it's all because of Sakura. Sakura…you are really a different woman._ And thinking of that, a smirk formed on his face unknowingly and he continued to walk on his way to the office.

**XxXxXxXx**

Once they were completely out of the office, Kankuro, walking in the hallway along with the 3 said, "Have the Elders gone insane? They apologized!"

"I know right! My god, Sakura-chan…what did you do for them to behave that way? Did you poison them or something?" Temari said jokingly. Kankuro laughed at this while Gaara as always, remain expressionless.

"hey! I dunno! I was also shocked too!" Sakura said disbelievingly. "Maybe they weren't so bad after all." Gaara stopped suddenly and faced her. He gave her a disbelieving look then he returned his usual I-don't-care-look.

Temari, Sakura, and Kankuro, all stopped too and stared at him. "What?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me to the office. Temari, Kankuro…just wait for her outside the door."

Temari ,Kankuro, and Sakura nodded. All of them are curious of why Gaara wanted to talk to Sakura, personally.

They were now in front of his office. Gaara entered and he motioned Sakura to get inside too. Gaara went to his desk and sat at his seat while Sakura remained standing in front of him. He pulled his drawer and got something.

_Oh my god! What does he want from me? Uhhhhhh why can't Temari or Kankuro here? It sure is awkward._ Sakura thought.

Gaara stood up once again and said with his deep cold voice, "Here's the key to the room, by the way."

"Eh? Key?"

"Key to our room. You don't have a spare key. Take it, not unless you want to sleep on the couch in the living room." Gaara smirked.

"Oh…right sorry..I forgot about that." The kunoichi replied, embarrassed.

_God. You're sooo stupid. Now, you look like an idiot._ Sakura thought.

'_**HAHAHAHAHA! Why do you care if you look like an idiot in front of him?'**_ Inner Sakura teased.

"No, I don't care. Well duh! Who would want look like an idiot anyway?"

'_**Excuses…excuses…**_'Inner Sakura replied grinning.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

And her thoughts were interrupted. "Oh…I spaced out again. Gomen. Anything else?"

"No more. Leave. Kankuro and Temari are waiting for you." Gaara said unemotionally.

_Tch.. And he's back to his rude self again._ Sakura nodded and then left his office.

**XxXxXxX**

Gaara stood there as he watched the kunoichi leave his office. He took his seat and once again, he let his mind think of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura… He can't help but admire the kunoichi on the way she handled the situation earlier. She is truly amazing. Her rejection of the proposal is not really for herself…but for the child. Perhaps, she could be a really be a good mother. He then pictured Sakura, holding a baby so dearly…playing with it… humming… Then a blush appeared on his face. _What the heck? Why am I thinking about it? It's not like I love her! We don't really know each other that much. Besides…she loves that Uchiha.. God damn it. I must stop thinking about her._

Gaara resumed to his unending paper works. Tons of paper and scrolls…He grunted but then again he started working on it.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sakura got out of Gaara's office. There she finds Temari and Kankuro smirking at her. Chatting while walking, Temari said, "So… what did my baby brother want with you?" Kankuro grinned.

"Eh? Nothing. He just gave the room key to me." Sakura said blushing.

"Room key eh? Why? Are you going to dO something later? My..my..naughty kids" Kankuro said grinning widely.

"PERVERT!" Sakura and Temari whacked him in the head.

"OUCH! I'm just joking okay!Hmp. We're we headed anyway?" Kankuro said grumpily while rubbing his head.

"Hmm…Sakura-chan! Let's go shopping! You'll need new clothes!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"Geezz! Why shopping? Can't we do something else?" Kankuro groaned.

"BAKA! I told you Sakura needs new set of clothes!" Temari replied.

"Yeah…most of my things are still in Konoha. I'll run out of clothes." Sakura said.

"Fine! 2 against1. No fair."

Sakura and Temari happily dragged Kankuro to the mall.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**MALL**_

"WOOOOWWW. YOUR MALL IS HUGE. IT'S NEARLY THE SAME SIZE OR PROBABLY BIGGER THAN KONOHA'S MALL." Sakura stared in awe.

"Welcome to Suna mall! Come on! Time to try on new clothes!"

Temari dragged Sakura and Kankuro to every possible store. Much to Kankuro's dismay, he's been forced to help Sakura and Temari pick out clothes.

"Why the hell do I have to pick? Just buy whichever you like" Kankuro said in annoyance.

"Tsk. Fine. Stop being so grumpy. I'll punish you, you'll see!" Temari retorted.

She and Sakura then continued to shop. After almost 3 hours of non-stop shopping, all in Sakura bought at least 20 pairs of clothes, 7 sets of accessories, and 4 shoes. Temari bought 7 pairs of clothes, 5 sets of accessories and 3 shoes. And speaking of Kankuro's punishment…he's been forced to carry all the shopping bags or else Sakura and Temari will beat him into pulp. _What the hell. I'll never go shopping with them again._

They were walking at the mall when suddenly Kankuro and Temari stopped by a certain shop to buy a new dog tag (not literally for dogs…a chain silver necklace usually worn by marines, soldiers, and people in the military) "Hey Sak! Wanna come in? We'll buy dog tag. Wanna buy one too?" Temari asked Sakura.

"No thanks, I'm not really a fan of dog tags. I'll just wait for you here." Sakura said while standing outside the shop.

Walking not so far from the shop, Sakura decided to check on the other near by shops. Gadget shop…bookstore…flower shop…her attention was caught by this little jewelry shop. Contrary to most of the jewelry shops that we often see, this shop doesn't look extravagant at all. There are not so many displays and it is kind of small. Checking out that Temari and Kankuro have not finished buying yet, she went inside the jewelry store out of curiosity. She was looking at the items when she saw this nice silver ring, studded with 3 small diamonds on the display_. Such a nice ring. How I wish I could have that for an engagement but then again…Gaara isn't the type… _

She was staring at it, when suddenly an old man came beside her and said, "You have a good taste in jewelry, young maiden. Would you like to take a look at it? I can take it out of the case for you."

Not wanting the old man to go through the hassle, Sakura declined politely. "Oh no, sir. It's fine… I'm just staring at it. It's really pretty, by the way."

"Thank you, miss. For a beautiful woman like you, your fiancé must give you nothing but the best. Come on, try it on. It wouldn't hurt."

Sakura was shocked at the man's word. _How did he know?_ But then she blushed at his words and being modest, "Oh no really sir…it's really okay…My fiancé isn't the type anyway. I don't want to trouble you."

Despite Sakura's protest, the man still took it out and let her check out the ring. "It's not every day that I see a gorgeous lady in my shop. Here, try to it on."

Sakura hesitantly put it on but when she fitted it she can't help but admire it more. It really does look nice and perfect on her finger.

"Perfect. It's as if this ring is meant for you. There are many other women who came in here but then when they try, the ring doesn't look perfect on their finger. You know what; I'm giving you that ring for free. For such a long time, I haven't seen anyone who could be the perfect owner of this. " The old man said.

"Huh? What? No sir…I'm sorry I can't accept this. Here I'm giving it back." Sakura said as she hurriedly took off the ring and hand it to the old man.

The old man chuckled at Sakura's reaction. "You're such a fine young woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sakura bowed her head a little as a sign of thank you, and said, "Thank you sir…and sorry for the trouble again. I need to go now. My in-laws might be looking for me…Thanks again and have a nice day."

"Same to you, young lady." The old man replied smiling.

Sakura left the shop and returned to where Temari and Kankuro is.

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! I ALMOST DIED OF HEART ATTACK. WE WERE JUST BUYING DOG TAGS AND WHEN WE WENT OUT OF THE SHOP, YOU WERE GONE!" Temari panicked.

"Ohhh I'm really sorry… I just checked out something over the store there. Anyway, let's go?" Sakura said as she pointed out the jewelry store.

_Jewelry store eh?_ Kankuro thought and he smirked.

"Yeah, let's go home. It's almost 8 anyway. I'm hungry." Temari spoke.

"Alright. I'll make it up to you. I'll cook for dinner!" Sakura said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The trio is now at home. After placing their shopping bags at their rooms, Sakura went downstairs to cook for dinner. Temari set up the table and Kankuro, well...believing that it's women's job, decided to wait at the dining room. For the dinner, Sakura cooked miso soup, chicken teriyaki and ebi tempura. And for the dessert, fresh fruits with whipped cream on top.

"WOOOOWWW!You made all these?" Temari exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Kankuro also said cheerfully.

Sakura just nodded and said, "Yeah...Glad you like it. Tabemashou! (Let's eat)"

_**While eating…**_

"Hmm…Doesn't your brother go home for dinner?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

_Oh…She's now concerned for his welfare. Getting better…._ Temari thought.

"Nope. I mean rarely. There were times but most of the time he doesn't." Kankuro said.

"Why not?" Sakura pryed more.

"Well…for one: He's busy at the office doing his endless paper works and he can just buy food when he gets hungry. Kankuro who loves bullying his sister continued, "And two: who would like to taste Temari's cooking?" Kankuro and Sakura laughed and there you go again, Temari attacked his brother and choked him to death. "Kankuroooooo! You asshole!" Sakura is trying to break the fight of the 2 adults when suddenly, someone entered the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

Gaara was doing his paper works, much to his annoyance. _This is crazy!_ These stupid papers never seem to end. Feeling a bit tired and hungry, he checked out the time and it's almost 9 in the evening. Hmmm…maybe I'll just eat at home and could get a rest early tonight.

Gaara arrived at home and there he saw his siblings and Sakura eating their dinner and again, fighting over something.

"Oh. Gaara, you're early. Have you eaten your dinner?" Temari asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Come on. Eat with us. Sakura cooked food for us."

Gaara seated on the table beside the pink-haired kunoichi. And there he ate quietly. _Hm…She's cooks very well. At least a thousand times better than Temari._ Quietly, he was enjoying the food.

As usual, Kankuro started to talk because he freaking hate the silence.

"So...how do you find the food, Gaara? It's good right?"

Gaara and Sakura stared at him.

_Damn you Kankuro! I'll murder you!_Sakura thought angrily.

"Hn." Gaara simply replied.

_Hmp. Why does he have to use "HN."? He's sounding like Sasuke-kun. _With Sasuke's name remembered, she just lowered her head and unknowingly, a small sad smile formed on her face much to the Sand siblings notice.

_What did I do? I agreed that the food's good. What's with the sad face?_ Gaara thought.

Temari and Kankuro also noticed this and both of them gave her a worried questioning look. _What on earth made her sad now?_

Not wanting to pry while the 2 boys are still there, Temari noticed that everyone has now finished eating and there she volunteered to wash the dishes. After all, it was Sakura who cooked for dinner. And as for the 2 boys…oh well…they'll never do domesticated chores.

"Hey. I'll wash and dry the dishes. You can all go to your rooms now." Temari said.

"I'll help you, Temari-chan!" Sakura said.

"You don't have to Sak. You already cooked for dinner."

"No, it's fine."

"Alright. If that's what you want."

_**TEMARI AND SAKURA: BY THE KITCHEN  
><strong>_

The girls now proceeded on washing and drying the dishes. Temari washed; Sakura dried. Remembering the look on Sakura's face earlier, Temari decided to ask her.

"Hey Sakura. I wanna ask you something." Temari said.

"What is it?"

"Uh..I noticed earlier during the dinner that you were sad. If you don't mind me asking, why were you?"

"Oh that…it's nothing really much, actually." Sakura said, not looking at Temari's eyes.

For many years that they have been friends, Temari already knew that something's bothering her.

"Oh come on. I know you very well. You're really a bad liar Sakura-chan."

"Oh well…I'll tell you. But please don't get mad at me."

"Okay..Shoot!"

"It's because…everytime Gaara uses his "Hn" reaction or whatsoever, he reminds me of Sasuke. I'm sorry Temari. But really, you don't have to worry about it.

Temari looked at Sakura. For a while, she doesn't know what to reply but then again, she's Sakura's friend and she knows she never meant to hurt her brother. "I understand you, Sak. I just hope you'll see Gaara differently."

"Hey. I didn't mean it that way. I know they're different. There's so much difference in them. He just reminded me of Sasuke because of the "hn" thing, but it's not so much of a big deal. I'll get used to it." Sakura said, assuring Temari by giving a soft smile.

"Okay. If you say so… It's kinda late already. Time to hit the sack!" Temari said, as she yawned.

"Yeah. Goodnight!" Sakra replied.

_**WITH KANKURO AND GAARA: AFTER DINNER  
><strong>_

Both are headed to their respective rooms and before Kankuro entered his room, he called the attention of his brother.

"Gaara."

Gaara stared at his brother.

"By the way, we were at the mall a while ago. Sakura went into one of the jewelry stores, the one near where we buy our dog tags."

"So? How does that concern me?"

"Oh well. I just thought, you might want to know."

Kankuro chuckled, and then entered his room, leaving a confused Gaara.

* * *

><p>AN: **filipinochick ,****Mischa Rowe & Yuukii Hiime ** : THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! =))

Konoha people and my update will be coming soon! :P


	7. Chapter 7: Rooftop

_Standard disclaimer applies. _

_-OOOOOO-_

_Previously: _

"_Gaara."_

_Gaara stared at his brother._

"_By the way, we were at the mall a while ago. Sakura went into one of the jewelry stores, the one near where we buy our dog tags."_

"_So? How does that concern me?"_

"_Oh well. I just thought, you might want to know."_

_Kankuro chuckled, and then entered his room, leaving a confused Gaara._

_-00000-_

CHAPTER 7: ROOFTOP

Gaara walked to his room while pondering on his brother's vague words. Jewelry store? Sakura? What's that supposed to mean? _Dang. I must take a shower now. _

Sakura and Temari went to their respective rooms. While heading to her room, Sakura got nervous_. Oh gosh. He's in the room. I'll be on that room. Shit. It's gonna be way way tooooooooooooo awkward. _Sakura was fidgeting as she turned the door knob. She peeked for a while before entering the room. _Eh? He's not here?_ Accidentally, she said it out loud**, "He's not here. Whew!"** She faced the cabinet to get some clothes so she can take her shower.

Sakura turned around and much to her ultimate shock, Gaara was now in front of her half naked. "Who's not here?" Gaara spoke coldly.

"EEEeeeeeeeeppppppppp" "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sakura who was now red as a tomato from seeing Gaara's well-toned, flawless, hot body, avoided direct eye contact added, "And…will you please put your shirt on?"

Gaara smirked. "Why…why…why are y ou smirking? Stop it! And I told you, put your shirt on." Sakura said. Gaara smirked again, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"You never answered my question. Who's not here?" Gaara said as he put his dark blue shirt on.

Sakura, who was blushing from severe embarrassment "Ah….No-no—no one!" Without waiting for Gaara's reply, she hurriedly ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

BATHROOM:

"OHH GOOOD! I'M SO STUPID! UUHHHHH. I NEVER WANT TO FACE HIM AGAIN!" Sakura thought.

"WHY NOT? TSK. YOU WONT BE SEEING HIS HANDSOME FACE AND HOT BODY AGAIN." Inner Sakura snickered.

"Shut upppp! You're not helping at all."

"Duh. I'm giving you a motivation to face " Inner Sakura replied mischievously.

"Whatever! I'm gonna take a shower."

After 30 minutes, Sakura emerged out of the bathroom wearing black tank top and black short. Gaara was nowhere to be found. _Where could he be?_ Curious, she tried to find Gaara.

Sakura went to the living room to check if he's there but she didn't find him there. Neither in the dining room nor in the garden at the backyard. _Dang. Where could he be? Maybe he went somewhere. But where?_

Sakura decided to go back to their room. She turned off the lights; lie down on the bed when she heard footsteps in the rooftop. _Maybe he's there? Better check._ Good thing she is a kunoichi, going to the roof top is as easy as counting 1-2-3.

ROOFTOP

Gaara was sitting in the rooftop enjoying the serenity of the place. The cold wind is brushing to his face, calming his thoughts and giving him a sense of peace and security. His thoughts lingered on the encounter between him and the pink-haired kunoichi a while ago. Thinking about this, a small smile formed his handsome face. It's really amusing right? Sakura has only been in Suna for two days but here she is, in a span of short time, he's been discovering the multiple sides of the kunoichi. She's soft but can be fierce too…She's kind but she can be merciless too. She's impervious but can be vulnerable too. Amusing indeed, especially how she's not afraid of showing her emotions.

He was enjoying being alone in the roof top when suddenly he felt the chakra of the pink haired kunoichi. He turned around and there he saw Sakura, standing a few feet from him. Her long pink hair was untied; her hair was being blown freely. Seeing her like this, he can't help but appreciate more Sakura's natural beauty. Clad only in a black tank top and black shorts that is 2-3 inches above the knee, he admired her soft white flawless skin, her perfectly shaped legs, and the sexy body. He gazed on her face and in his mind; he knows that Sakura has an angelic beauty. Innocent. Pure. Untainted.

SAKURA'S POV

I hopped on the rooftop as silent as possible not wanting to disturb him. There I find him, seating quietly. Less than a minute or so, he detected my presence. He stared at me for a while and as usual, I'm frozen. Not knowing what to say, not knowing what do. Then he broke the silence.'

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I just want to check on you. You were nowhere in the house so I decided to check where you are. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave you now. Goodnight." Sakura said as she move her way back to their room.

"It's okay. You can stay."

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. _He wants me stay? Oh...good. Probably we can start a decent talk. _She sat next to him and she stared at him for a while.

He could feel the kunoichi's gaze and him in return, gazed at her. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. It's just that I realized that you've changed." Sakura said as she tore her gaze from the handsome Kazekage.

"Hn? What do you mean?" Gaara looked at her.

"Well… Physically, mentally, and emotionally…I see you've matured," the kunoichi said, her gaze still on nowhere.

"How do you know?"

"Physically, it's obvious. You've grown taller…You've got thicker and longer hair…Hmm…as for emotional and mental….I can see it in your eyes. They're softer...no longer that eyes that intent to kill…except when you have deliberation with the elders," she chuckled on the last part. Gaara smirked at this.

She then continued, this time facing him, "You've won the respect of your villagers…You're a great Kazekage…from the way I see it."

Gaara couldn't believe what he has just heard. The kunoichi just complimented him… He stared at her once more. For a while, he kept his silence. Finding the courage to speak, he said, "Thank you."

They were silent for a moment again and then Sakura, thinking about the upcoming wedding said, "Gaara…?"

Gaara looked at her, urging her to continue.

"Do you think….do you think we'll be able to handle this marriage thing?"

Of all the topics out there, he didn't expect the kunoichi to bring this up. Then again he thought, he couldn't forever evade this topic. Surely, they would talk over things so that things between them would at least turn up decent and stable.

"I think so. I'm doing this for the sake of my village; you're doing it too for the sake of your village. I'm sure that gives us enough reason to make things work."

"Yeah… Hmm…Anyway, it's late. I'm going back to the room. Are you coming?" Sakura asked.

Realizing what she has just asked, she blushed. Good thing it's night time, she's hoping that the darkness would cover her pinkish face.

"Go ahead. I'll just follow."

"Okay. Goodnight Gaara."

With this, the pink haired kunoichi went back to the room and went to bed. She was tired but she couldn't sleep and this is all thanks to the red-head Kazekage. He just couldn't slip off her mind. She closed her eyes, as she attempted to sleep and so after a while, she succeeded, not knowing that the man who can't get out off her mind was already beside her.

############################################################################################

a/n: first: sorry for this short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer and better!

and 2nd; Thanks for the reviews: silver roses98, JosPooz ,dlamar woods, Mischa Rowe ,filipinochick , and WR! :) Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8: The Unplanned Sleepover

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: THE TOUR AND THE UNPLANNED SLEEPOVER<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up and there she finds; she's alone in the room again. Gaara is no where again to be found. <em>Probably he went to the office<em>. Sakura slowly made her way out of the bed. She took a pair of her clothes and went to the bath room to take a shower. After a few minutes, she's as good as new again. She grabbed her key and locked the door. She went downstairs and proceeded to the dining area. She there finds Temari and Kankuro eating their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted the siblings.

"Morning! Have your breakfast."

Yune, one of the maids, emerged from the kitchen and saw Sakura. "Good morning Kazehime."

"Good morning Yune. And please stop the formality. Call me Sakura." Sakura said smilingly. The 2 siblings snickered.

Yune was shocked by the kunoichi's down to earth attitude. "Eh? Sorry but we're not allowed to call you that Sakura-sama. That's a strict rule."

"Oh really? Then say, I order you to call me just Sakura, you'll follow right?" Sakura said cheekily.

Yune looked at her in disbelief once again. "Eh…Yes..but it's because that's an order from you Sakura-sama."

"Good. Then, that's my order. Call me Sakura. I don't need those honorific. I am not a goddess from heaven or something."

"Hai. Sakura-sa..Sakura." Yune bowed at her. "What do you want for breakfast Sakura? Coffee,tea, milk,juice? Toast?"

"Coffee will do. And just a toast."

"Hai. I'll bring it over in a few."

"Arigatou."

"So…What's our agenda for today Temari-chan..Kanky?" Sakura asked. Temari laughed at Kankuro's new nickname and Kankuro..well… let's say he just pouted since he can't do anything about it.

"Hn. It's your rest day, actually. You can just stay here." Kankuro replied.

"Staying here will be boring. Let's tour her around Suna. She hasn't seen some important places. What do you say Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"Sure. Oh by the way, before I forget, can you please accompany me first to the tower where you keep your messenger birds? I have to mail my shishou my report. I should have done it 2 days ago. She's going frantic by now." Sakura asked.

"Sure. No problem."

After 20 minutes, the trio left the mansion and proceeded to the tower. One of the jounin guards there greeted them. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, and Kazehime."

"Morning." Sakura replied happily while the other 2 just bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

The jounin gave her spare scroll and brush so she can proceed to writing her letter.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she took it.

Her message:

_Dear Tsunade-shishou,_

_Gosh. I can't believe what's with this madness going on. Just a few days ago, I was a single Konoha nin and now, BAM! I am engaged to the Kazekage. I can't deny that I was mad at first but then again, I don't really have a choice, do I? I'm doing this for Konoha and everyone. Don't worry shishou, I'll take good care of my self and will keep your advices in mind. Please tell me ASAP when I can go back to Konoha. I miss you and everyone. _

_Send my regards to Naruto and everyone else._

_P.S: Sorry that I replied late. So many things happened but all is well now. :D_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

She rolled the scroll and handed it to the jounin who will attach the scroll to one of the hawks. "To Konoha. Hokage's office" She said to the jounin. The jounin bowed his head and attached it to the fastest hawk available.

"Done?" Kankuro inquired.

Sakura nodded in response.

"Let's go then." Temari said.

The three left the tower and proceed to their "tour." Here and there, they pointed the different buildings in Suna. The hotels, shops…more shops… bar…clubs...offices...etc.

"Here Sak is the Suna Academy. I think you will be teaching here in time." The three of them stood in front of a large circular building, with a huge Suna logo on top.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen this. So the three of you studied here, right?" Sakura said as she appreciates the architecture in front of her.

"Yeah. Our genin days. Wanna go in?" Temari asked.

"Won't we bother them?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. We'll just tour. We won't really be disturbing them." Kankuro said.

"Well then. Sure." Sakura replied happily.

The trio entered the academy. There were a number of rooms and as they walk through the hall, the teachers and students can't help but throw their attention to them as they walk through the hall. Apparently, the windows in the building are transparent unlike the ones in Konoha, where it was just a whole wall. No windows placed on the corridor side.

As they walk through the hall, one of the teachers who was about to enter the classroom saw them.

"Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, and Lady Sakura." The jounin bowed his head and the trio bowed their heads in return.

"What brought you here? Is there anything you need?"

"Kiro-san. Nothing really. We were just touring the Kazehime. She needs to familiarize herself with this." Temari replied.

"Oh. That's great. Would you like to meet the students?" Kiro asked the kunoichi.

Sakura was not expecting this. Not that she's afraid of meeting the kids but hell, she doesn't know yet these Suna kids. If it were kids in Konoha, it would have been chicken but she's a foreigner at this place. She doesn't know what to expect.

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Hey Sak. I think it will be a good opportunity for you to socialize with Suna citizens. Don't tell me you're afraid of kids?" Temari teased her cheekily. Kankuro is grinning like mad.

"Uh…of course not! Fine! I'll meet them!" Sakura said looking flushed. _Damn Temari. Goodness. Why am I nervous? They are just kids. _

"Let's go then. Follow me please." Kiro said. The three of them followed the jounin and they entered the second to the last room in the first floor hall.

"Good morning class!" Kiro greeted his students.

"Good morning Kiro-sensei" the students replied happily.

There were 24 students in the room. They are all around 6-7 years old. Genins.

Looking at them, Sakura can't help but smile. She remembered her academy days.

"Okay class. We have special visitors today. We have here the siblings of our dear Kazekage, Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama. And we also have here the future wife of our Kazekage, Lady Sakura."

"Good morning visitors!" the class chimed happily.

Temari smiled at them. Kankuro smirked at them. And as for Sakura, she greeted them with her best smile on her face. "Good morning children. My name is Sakura and I'm from Konoha."

"Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama are just touring her around the academy. Do you have any questions?" Kiro addressed his students.

A girl with short brown hair raised her hand. "Yes, Ami-chan?"

"Eh.. Sakura-sama, is your hair naturally pink?" The class laughed at her silly question. Even Kiro, Temari and Kankuro laughed at this.

Sakura was trying her best to keep her self composed so she kept her smile on her face. But deep inside, she wanted to throw the girl out of the window.

"Ehh..hehe…Ami-chan…Yes, my hair is naturally pink." Sakura said with a forced smile on her face.

Another girl with dark blue hair in two buns said, "Eh. Why does she get to marry Gaara-sama? I want to marry him when I grow up! Does that mean I can no longer marry him in the future?" The class laughed at this again.

"Yes…Once he marries me, he can no longer marry you in the future." Sakura said trying to sound as nice as she can.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH? WWWOOOAAAAHHHHH!" The little girl cried. Temari and Kankuro are now trying to suppress their laughter.

Sakura walked over to the little girl and patted her back. "Hey little girl…stop crying… You'll have your own prince charming when you grow up."

With that the little girl stopped crying and while sniffing "really?.. I'll have my own prince charming too?"

"Hai. You just have to wait patiently. He will come in due time." Sakura said smilingly.

A boy with light brown hair suddenly asked, "Sakura-sama, are you also a ninja?"

Sakura looked over to where the boy is and replied. "Yes, I am."

"Hmm… You said you are from Konoha?" Sakura nodded in response. The boy then continued, "Are you the Sakura who is the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage? I heard my parents talking about you. They were on a mission before when they were attacked by rogue nins. They were outnumbered. They were severely injured but luckily, somebody rescued them and brought them over to the Konoha hospital which was the nearest. My parents said that they would have been dead if it weren't for the amazing skills the pink-haired medic nin who treated them. They said her name is Sakura."

The class looked flabbergasted. All kids now stared at her. Sakura with a huge smile on her face then said, "Yes. I am that woman you are referring to. I am the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage."

They were impressed. The kids' mouths are hanging open. "WOOOOOWWWWW"

The girl who cried a while ago then said, "Then...that means you are strong! I'll be kunoichi like you when I grow up!" All the girls nodded in agreement. And for the boys…let's say there are hearts in their eyes now! :P

"So focus on your studies and train harder so you can grow strong. In that way, you can all protect your loved ones."

"So Sakura-sama, does that mean you will also protect our Kazekage? We know he is so strong but will you also protect him if there are many many enemies?" the girl asked again.

Sakura was shocked with the girl's question. "Of course. I'll protect him too. Hmm… Not only him, but all the Suna citizens as well. All of you."

Temari and Kankuro were so touched at this. They are smiling more than ever. She can truly melt anyone's heart.

"Anyway class, I think I'm taking most of your time. You still have class. We're leaving now. Thank you so much for you time. I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye! Kiro sensei, thank you for the time." Sakura said as she waved goodbye to the kids. Temari and Kankuro did the same.

"Goodbye visitors!" the class chimed again.

Now out of the room, Kankuro teased the pink-haired kunoichi. "So, you made a little girl cry? Bad bad Sakura-chan…." Temari laughed at this.

"Kanky-baka! Not my fault. She's a little girl having her crush on Gaara." Sakura pouted.

"Kidding Sakura-chan." And the three of them laughed as they went out of the academy.

"Now where are we off to?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…where else? Ah…training grounds!" Temari replied.

Kankuro and Temari walked to the training grounds. It was a vast field and there they find a lot of Suna shinobis training. They all halted when they arrived.

"Don't worry. Continue with it. We are just showing the Kazehime around." Kankuro instructed the shinobis. All of them bowed their heads.

"This is the common training grounds. However, we have our own exclusive training ground which you will also use. We'll show you in a while." Kankuro said.

Sakura nodded. After 5 minutes, they arrived at a bigger field. "This is it. It is exclusive for us."

"Wow. It's so huge."

"Yeah. You can use it anytime you want."

"Thanks."

"Hey it's almost lunch time. I'm hungry! Let's have our lunch now!" Kankuro said.

"Okay. Let's get Gaara then. What do you think Sak?" Temari asked grinning.

Sakura who was trying hard not to blush said, "Sure. No problem."

The three of them walked to the Kazekage tower again. They were now outside his office and they were greeted once again by his secretary. "Hello Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, and Sakura-sama." They greeted her in return.

"Is he at his office?" Knakuro asked.

"Hai. You can always go in." The secretary informed.

They entered his office again and there they found him busy with his endless papers, scrolls, and documents.

Gaara stopped signing and turned his attention towards them, "What are you doing here?"

Temari pouted. "What? Can't we visit our baby brother?"

Kankuro and Sakura giggled. Gaara scowled at this and glared at them.

"Hey! I'm just joking. Lunch?" Temari said.

"I'm busy. You go on." Gaara replied with his deep cold voice.

"Come on. Take a break for a while." Kankuro said.

"I can't."

Before any of the two could reply again, it was Sakura's turn to convince him. "Why not?" The three of them looked at her. They clearly didn't expect her to say anything at all.

Gaara then raised his non existing eye brow and said, "Because of these paper works. They keep on piling up. I have to finish them."

"You need to eat."

"I do eat."

"PROPERLY and EAT A DECENT MEAL. That would lessen your stress level" Sakura smirked.

"And how do you know that I am stressed?" a small line is visible at his face. Temari and Kankuro are now both grinning at the two who are talking to each other as if they did not exist.

"I know it. Because of your chakra. I can feel your chakra tensed. Instead of flowing smoothly, it's kind of waving. I've noticed it not changing ever since I have arrived." "And as the new head medic nin of Suna, I am ordering you to eat. Take a break. Even for an hour." Sakura said firmly.

Gaara was impressed but he doesn't show. Not only because she can detect sickness or stress by just feeling one's chakra but because she has some guts to order him. HIM! THE KAZEKAGE. NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT. Not even Temari and Kankuro can do this to him especially for someone who's newly acquainted to him. However, he decided to test her.

"And as a Kazekage, what if I don't want to follow your orders?"

"No can do, Kazekage-sama. Now don't pull your ranks here, when it comes to health issues, medic nins always have the upper hand." Sakura's smirk not leaving her face.

"Hn. Fine. Will that take you off my back?" Gaara asked irritably.

"We'll see." Sakura replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright cut it out love birds. I'm freaking hungry!" Kankuro said mischievously.

Gaara glared at his brother. Temari laughed at this and Sakura was now pouting again.

* * *

><p>The four of them headed to a new restaurant, not wanting to have another disaster that happened before. They entered a Chinese restaurant and of course, they're headed again to the VIP area. Sakura and Temari sat on one side while Gaara and Kankuro sat on the other side, facing the two kunoichi. They gave their orders and while waiting for their food, they chatted for a while.<p>

Kankuro always the one to break the ice, said, "So Sakura…what are you going to do about Gaara's stress problem?"

Gaara glared at Kankuro. The last thing he needs is a medic nin watching his back every now and then.

"Hmm... I have already devised a plan." Sakura said.

The three of them looked at her questioningly.

"Plan? What plan?" Gaara asked, frowning.

"Your diet and stress reliever module of course. I have already planned it."

"Since when did you plan this?" Gaara asked again skeptically.

"Since we left your office. I figured it our already."

_Impressive. Really impressive. She's does not gain her title and called as the best medic nin for nothing of course. What can we expect?_ Kankuro and Temari thought.

"And what does that module include?" Gaara spoke.

"Hmm… first and foremost, your meals. I have to make sure you eat food with proper nutrients and then your routines. The time you go and leave the office."

"How do you plan to execute them? You can't check on what I eat and do all the time." Gaara said smirking.

"Who said I can't?" Sakura replied mockingly. She then continued, "Even if I have to personally bring your food at your office or check on you all the time I can." Sakura said grinning. Temari and Kankuro are now so amused. Both are grinning like mad.

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then I'll tell the Elders about your situation. I'm sure they'll side with me."

"No way." Gaara glared at her.

"Yes way. You know they won't stop not until you agree. Now stop glaring at me, it's for your own good."

"Fine."

"So when will that plan of yours begin?"

"Now. By the way, from what Temari and Kankuro said, you go to the office at 5 or 6 in the morning and then you go home at 8 or 9 in the evening or sometimes even later? You have to cut your office hours. You might consider working at the real office hours 7-5, 8-6 or 9-7. " Sakura smiled, knowing she won this argument.

"For how long this will last?" Gaara scowled.

"Until necessary."

Their conversation ended when their food arrived. They ate quietly. They paid the bill and went out of the restaurant. Gaara was about to return to his office when Sakura stopped him.

"I have to go."

"Nope. Getting back to work immediately after eating isn't good. You have to rest even after a few minutes. Let's have dessert!"

"No. I don't like sweets. I'm not going to enter a sweets shop."

Temari and Sakura laughed. Kankuro smirked at this.

"It wouldn't kill you, Gaara!" Temari said grinning.

"No." Gaara said firmly. Not wanting to be forced further, he suddenly used his teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"No fair! Hey!" Before Sakura could drag him, he disappeared.

The 3 are now laughing at what just happened. Gaara, the great Kazekage, escaped just because he doesn't want to enter a sweets shop.

* * *

><p>The 3 entered the café' and ordered their desserts.<p>

"You know what, Pinky…I can't believe you convinced Gaara."

"What do you mean?"

"We know his stress problem but when we tried to convince him to do something about it, he didn't bother to listen to us at all. Not even if we threaten him or something."

"Our baby brother has finally met his match." The siblings teased her.

"I have to. It's my duty." Sakura said seriously.

"Hmm… don't worry. We'll always lend you our hand if you have problems."

"Thanks a lot." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"By the way Sakura, I have prepared all the scrolls you have to study regarding Suna's history and laws and other important info. They're at home. When will you study them?" Temari said.

"Oh. Thanks a lot. I'll study them after this."

The three of them finished their dessert and returned to the mansion. Kankuro entered his room. "I'll be in my room if ever you need me." Sakura nodded.

The two kunoichi now entered Temari's room. And on the bed are a couple of scrolls and books. "Here they are Sak. Good luck on your study!" Temari handed them to Sakura.

"Thnaks again Temari-chan. I'll go to our room now. I'll study all these. By the way, can you call me by 6 o'clock?"

"Sure. Why?" Temari asked.

"I'll prepare for dinner. I always get lost on time." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>With that, Sakura left Temari's room and got her keys and entered her rom. She placed the books on the bed and one by one she started reading and memorizing them. Suna has a very interesting history and culture. Especially the traditions which involves a lot of festivals. There are 2 major festivals and these are the Sand Festival and the Kazekage Festival. A huge party was thrown for these. Sakura can't help but compare this to Konoha. Konoha has 3 major festivals: the Hokage Festival, Cherry Blossom Festival, and Fire Festival. Similarly, huge parties are thrown for these. <em>I wonder how their festival goes. I haven't attended one. <em>

She then moved on to the laws and rules in Suna. One by one she read and memorized it. Comparatively, Suna has stricter rules compared to Konoha. Plus, the level of punishment is also harsher by standards. This has been their way ever since and no one dares to defy this. _No wonder Gaara and his siblings are much more "merciless" compared to her and other Konoha nins. It must have been so tough especially due to the fact that they are the children of the Yondaime Kazekage. The expectations must be so high. _

She then moved on to the profile on ninjas active in service. There she finds every ability of Suna nins. They are not really to be messed with. She was going over some more profiles and then she finds one familiar person. _Matsuri? The girl they helped rescued before?_

_Name: Matsuri_

_Age: 17_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Hair color: brown hair_

_Status: Active in service. On a 2 year-mission in Hoshikagure. Apprentice of the Godaime Kazekage for 5 years. _

_Special Abilities: trained medic nin_

_Trained medic nin eh? Apprentice of Gaara for 5 years? I wonder how far she got. _Sakura was curious. _2_ _year mission? Ah…that explains why I haven't seen her around._ However, she then moved on to other profiles. There she finds Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's profiles too.

An hour later she finished going over the data. She then heard a knock.

Temari opened the door. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to Temari. "Hey Tem!"

"It's almost 6."

"Ohh... Yeah. I'll cook dinner."

The two girls headed to the kitchen. The house helpers left the place already so they have the kitchen all by themselves.

"I really can't help you here Sak. Cooking isn't really my cup of tea."

"It's okay but then again, you have to learn also. In the near future, you and Shika will be having your own family soon." Sakura teased Temari while they are preparing the food.

"Whhhaaaatt?" Temari blushed.

"Don't "what" me. You know very well what I'm talking about." Sakura giggled.

"Whatever Sak. I don't think Shika will be proposing anytime soon."

"You him very well. He'll act when he knows it's the right time. Trust that lazy genius."

"Yeah, may be." Temari grunted.

After almost an hour, the two of them have finished cooking. Sakura taught Temnari the basic cooking plus the Dos and Donts in the kitchen. They set up the table then called Kankuro and waited for Gaara. By half past 7, Gaara is still not at home.

"I'm hungry. Can I eat ahead?" Kankuro grumbled.

"Nope! We'll wait for Gaara." Temari declared.

Kankuro's stomach started giving funny sounds.

Sakura was tapping her food impatiently then stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Sak?" Temari asked.

"To his office. That guy doesn't know when to eat." Sakura said impatiently as she slammed the door before any of the siblings could say something.

Jumping from roof to roof, she's now standing in front of the Kazekage's office. The secretary is now no where to be found. _Probably she went home already._ She went inside the office only to find Gaara was not here. Where _is he? He's missing again._ Not finding him anywhere in the tower, she went to the roof top only to find him not in there.

She searched for him for over an hour then for one last time; she went to his office again hoping to find him there. _Still not here. Where the heck could he be? _

Sakura gave up and returned home.

"Sakura-chan! Have you found him?" Temari asked.

"No. He's not in his office or anywhere in the tower." Sakura said, frowning.

"Really? Where could he be? He doesn't really leave his office." Kankuro said.

"I have no idea." Sakura said as she begins to worry.

"Hm.. Calm down. Let's wait for another 20 minutes. If he does not come home, we'll organize a search party for him!" Temari declared.

"Hn." Kankuro grunted.

2O minutes later….

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM!" Sakura stood up, ready to walk out the door. The two followed.

They opened the door and then… WOOOSSSHH! The three halted.

"GAARA!" the trio called.

Standing in front of the 3 shocked shinobi is the young red headed Kazekage looking puzzled.

"What?" asked his deep cold voice.

And so Temari started bombarded him with questions and "lectures".

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT? YOU GOT US ALL WORRIED! SAKURA WENT TO YOUR OFFICE AN HOUR AGO AND SHE SAID YOU WHERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. SHE SEARCHED FOR YOU IN THE WHOLE TOWER AND SHE DIDN'T FIND YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY?"

"YEAH! WE'RE HUNGRY! We were waiting for you!" Kankuro groaned.

Gaara looked at them with disbelief look on his belief. It seems that he can't comprehend what's happening.

"You were waiting for me? You searched for me in the tower?"

"Yeah." Sakura said softly.

"Why?"

"Don't "why" me! I told you! You have to eat properly! Temari and I prepared a decent food for you! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura said grumpily.

"Fine. Sorry." Gaara mumbled and then proceeded to the dining room.

The three were shocked.

"did-he-just-apologize?" Kankuro stared in disbelief.

"I think so." Temari replied circumspectly.

Sakura was speechless. _Did he just apologize? The Kazekage? Apologize? What is the world is going on?_

"Come on. I'm freaking Hungry!" Kankuro dragged the two kunoichi.

The three recovering from their mini-shock went to the table. They all sat and ate their dinner quietly. The same routine applies. The two kunoichi cleaned and washed everything while the two boys proceeded to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>KITCHEN:<em>**

"Sak, I can't believe Gaara just apologized."

"I know. I'm shocked too."

"Thank you Sak." Temari gave her a genuine smile.

"What for?" Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Whether you admit it or not. He's changed when you came." Sakura stared at Temari.

"It's true. He never apologized to me or to Kankuro before. I mean only once but after that no more."

Sakura doesn't know what to say. She kept quiet for a while. Temari decided to break the silence.

"Hmmmm…wanna watch a movie? I have a couple of DVDs here."

"Sure. Let's take a shower first. I'll meet you at the living room in a while."

The 2 kunoichi went to their respective rooms to take a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**_SAKURA AND GAARA'S ROOM_**

Sakura went inside their room. There she finds Gaara clad in dark blue jersey-like shorts and black t-shirt sitting on the sofa watching T.V. She grabbed a dark blue tank top and white shorts then proceeded to the bath room. After half an hour of cleansing and fixing herself, she went out of the bathroom. She combed her long waist length hair and left it untied.

"I'll be just downstairs if ever you need anything." Sakura said as she left the room.

"Hn." His gaze shifted towards her.

_**LIVING ROOM**_

"Hey Tem!" Sakura greeted. Temari was lying down on the couch wearing a loose light pink shirt and black jogging pants.

"Yo!"

"So what to watch?"

"Hmm…I have here some chick flicks, action, and some romantic comedy. Something Borrowed, Hot Chicks, Crazy Stupid Love, Just Go With It, Mean Girls 1 & 2, Bring It On Series, The Last Samurai, Memoirs of a Geisha, Black Hawk Down, Matrix, Johnny English, Dear John, etc.?"

"errr… I have watched all that."

"Hmm.. there's something I haven't watched. It's a horror movie. _The Rite_. Have you watched that?"

Sakura gulped. _Horror eh?_ "No-not….not yet…"

"Wanna try it? Come on. This should be fun."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked trying to hide her fear.

"Yes, I am. If it's too scary, we'll stop the movie." Temari said, grinning.

"Fine."

And so the movie starts… So far, there's no scary thing yet…until….the pregnant lady who was being possessed by the demon is now being exorcised by the priest. The girl still seemed calmed. The priest has temporarily tamed the lady.

Sakura was hugging the pillow so tight that if it were a person it would have been dead for the lack of oxygen. Her face is pale and she's trying to cover her face with her hair. Temari on the other hand is frozen still. She's also pale like Sakura and her face looks like as if she's barely breathing. The two seated beside each other both scared as hell.

The movie's phase slowed down a bit and then suddenly, the scene changed.

In the movie, the possessed lady is now in the hospital. For her baby have certain complications. She's chained in the bed her left and right arms and feet so that when the demon possessed her again, she can't hurt everyone near her. She was being possessed by the demon again and then suddenly… the girl spitted blood and screamed! Blood oozing out from her mouth and her stomach was growing bigger and bigger, beyond normal.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the two kunoichi. Shriek that's good enough to wake the whole sleeping Suna.

Gaara and Kankuro hurriedly ran downstairs to check on the two women. Kankuro was holding a kunai and Gaara's sand was high above ready to attack whoever the aggressors are. Shockingly, they find the two women hugging each other in the sofa, praying with their eyes closed; mumbling random things. Obviously freaked out by the movie.

Kankuro sweat dropped while Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Kankuro exclaimed.

And the girls were shocked again with the voice behind them and freaked out once more.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Temari and Sakura let go of each other and threw pillows, DVDs, and whatever they grab to where the voice was. They soon realized it was just Kankuro and Gaara. The first set of pillows successfully hit the two boys however due to their ninja reflexes they have successfully dodged the other stuff randomly thrown at them.

"Are you two done harassing us?" Kankuro grunted.

"Oh my gosh. We didn't know it's you two. Sorry. What are you two doing here anyway?" Temari said sheepishly.

"We heard you scream so we checked on you." Gaara said, much more irritated because he got hit by that pillow.

"Teee..hehe…. sorry. We got freaked out by the movie." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Hn" Gaara groaned.

"Tsk. We're going back upstairs," Kankuro said irritably.

Sakura and Temari who both have not gotten over yet the film looked at each other nervously. That movie totally scared the wits out of them.

"Eh…Wait for us. We'll just fix this." Sakura said nervously.

"yeah.. it won't take long." Temari added.

Gaara stood there, not moving bit while Kankuro was tapping his foot impatiently. The girls fixed everything hurriedly and after a few minutes, they're now ready to go upstairs.

_Hmm….It would be nice to scare Temari. Hehehehehe_ Kankuro was grinning much to Gaara's annoyance. He knew his brother was planning something unknown to the 2 kunoichis.

"Let's go." Temari said.

While walking in the stairs,

"Hmm…. Temari, you'll be sleeping alone. What if the girl in the movie suddenly appears out of no where?" Kankuro grinned. _Pay back time for all the whack in my head~_

Temari gulped nervously. _Shit! I'm alone. Unlike Sak, Gaara's with her. She won't be sleeping solo. F*ck you Kankuro!_

Sakura twitched at this. Gaara was annoyed with his brother's childish tactics.

"You stupid! I'll sleep on your room whether you like it or not! You'll sleep on the couch."

"No way! Why don't you sleep in Gaara and Sakura's room?" Kankuro grumbled.

"There's no way I'll sleep on the couch." Gaara warned.

"Fine. Then Sakura will sleep in my room!" Temari chided

"Tsk. 2 scaredy cats combined. That lady will possess one of you and neither one of you can do something." Kankuro scared the girls more.

"URUSAI!" The girls whacked him in the head. Kankuro whimpered.

"THAT'S IT. ALL OF US WILL SLEEP IN ONE ROOM! NO ROOM FOR ARGUMENTS!" Sakura yelled. Kankuro and Gaara twitched. Temari snickered.

"Alright. Since you have the biggest room, let's sleep in your room then." Temari chimed as she and Sakura dragged the two boys.

_**GAARA AND SAKURA'S ROOM**_

Upon entering the room, the two kunoichi jumped on the bed and stuck out their tongue. Temari took the one near the table while Sakura took the other side.

"Boo! We get the bed. You two sleep on the sofa." Temari grinned. Sakura giggled.

Kankuro hurriedly jumped on the sofa and grinned. Gaara was annoyed; his non existing 2 eye brows seemed to meet. He then suddenly grinned. Curious, the three looked at him.

He went over his bed standing on the side then spoke.

"Temari, switch places with Sakura and move over." Temari and Sakura were confused.

"What?" Temari asked disbelievingly.

"My bed is big. It can fit three people. Switch places with Sakura unless you want to sleep beside me and move over." Gaara said unemotionally.

Sakura blushed. It's true that they have slept beside each other but since Temari's here that means there's lesser space between them and they'll be forced to be closer to one another. Temari grinned. _Perfect!_ Temari hopped on the other side and moved. Sakura moved also, giving space to Gaara. Gaara lied on his bed and covered his body with the large comforter the three of them are sharing. Meanwhile, Kankuro was pouting. _Why the heck didn't I think about that idea in the first place. _

Temari, who saw Kankuro pouting, smirked and said, "Kanky-idiot! That's what you get for scaring us. KARMA FOR YOU!" Sakura and Temari laughed. Gaara smirked too.

"Hmphhh!" Kankuro sulked over the sofa.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights! You're the one nearest to the switch!" Temari added.

"." Kankuro said as he got up from the sofa, switched off the lights, and returned to his sleeping "haven."

"Good night."

"Night night.."

"Night."

"Hn."

And four drifted to their peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews: **JosPooz**** ,**** hyuugahinata247**** ,**** filipinochick**** ,**** LibertyForFreedom455**** ,**** Mischa Rowe**** ,and ****SkyCry**** ! ** FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, no matter how long it takes.

- - I wanted the Suna siblings (along with Sakura) to have some "bonding moments" here since from the beginning of the sotry, it has always been Sak,Kankuro, and Temari. I would like to portray Gaara as much closer to his siblings even though they still get intimidated to him.

- - Konoha people and the antagonists of this story will be really coming soon. :D I have it all planned. =) I just want to show first how Sakura deals with her new environment. :)

- - Once again, thank you and please R & R again. :)

-**skyavis**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise! Fight! Confirmation

**Standard disclaimer applies. Sadly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise! Fight! Confirmation!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 4:30 am when Gaara woke up because of Kankuro's loud snores. He's annoyed because his peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted. He glanced at the clock and saw it is 4:30 in the morning. He would have gotten up by now but since he is still sleepy and feeling groggy, he went back to sleep, hugging his "pillow." He was about to sleep again when he suddenly felt that the pillow he was hugging suddenly moved. He opened his eyes and there he finds his "pillow", the one he was hugging was none other than Sakura. Looking over, his arms were hugging her waist and for a while, he realized he can't fully move his body. There he finds the pink haired kunoichi's head lying on his chest and she was hugging him too. Realizing their position, it's a good thing that everyone is still sleeping or else they would have seen his blushing face. He slowly brushed the strands of her hair on her face and he stared at his fiancé's sleeping figure<em>. She looks so peaceful even in her sleep. So angelic.<em> He felt her move again, hugging him tighter. _She must have thought I am a pillow too._ He smirked. Not wanting to disrupt any further and seeing it would be pointless to move away from her without waking her up, for the first time in 19 years, not caring whether he has work to do or whatsoever, he slept again so peacefully.

**8 o'clock in the morning:**

Temari woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and for a while, she didn't know where she is. She stood up and realized she is in her brother's room. Everything sinks in_. Oh yeah, we all slept here since my idiotic brother Kankuro scared me and Sakura. Stupid movie. We shouldn't have watched._ She then checked on the others. Kankuro is still sleeping. Snoring loudly. Much to her annoyance. However, she also finds her greatest amusement. SAKURA AND GAARA HUGGING EACH OTHER WHILE SLEEPING.

Temari grinned widely. _What a great way to start my morning._ Slowly getting up from the bed, she walked over to where Kankuro is and she tried to wake him up as silently as possible.

"Kankuro.."Temari said as silently as possible.

"hnnnnnn?"Kankuro groaned.

"Kankuro. Wake up.." poking his brother in the arm.

"hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…it's.. Still... early Temari..zzzzzzz" Kankuro mumbled

Temari is so pissed off now. _The two could be waking up anytime soon. Damn it!_

She then thought of something. As quietly as possible, she hissed into Kankuro's ear. "GET-UP-OR-I'LL-BURN-YOUR-PUPPETS!"

Kankuro got up immediately. He was about to say something out loud when Temari placed her hands over his mouth to silence him. She then pointed to Kankuro the two sleeping figures.

Knowing what Temari meant, he nodded his head and grinned. The two slowly and quietly went out of the room. Temari hurriedly grabbed her digicam in her room and the two siblings slowly and quietly entered the room again. _Still sleeping. Good!_

Removing the flash and sounds of her digicam, she took a couple of shots of our favorite couple. Satisfied, the two left the room and returned to their respective rooms.

**9 o'clock in the morning:**

Gaara woke up again. He slowly opened his eyes and checked on the time. 9 in the morning. He over slept though he felt more energized than ever. He realized their position has not changed one bit since he slept. He was trying to remove as carefully as possible Sakura's head on his chest but suddenly the kunoichi woke up in the process.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when she felt somebody was moving her head. She slowly opened her eyes and lay there for a moment. _Hmmm..the pillow is so comfortable…but wait..why is it…breathing? _And then she realized. She became frozen. _Oh my god. Please tell me it's not him. Shit. Shit. Shit._ She slowly raised her head and for a moment jade green eyes meet with sea foam green eyes.

Sakura jumped out of the bed. Standing with a very flushed face and her hair falls messily. She looks like an innocent child who was caught doing something naughty.

"My gosh. I'm sorry….I …didn't mean to. It was accident. I….didn't know…I swear...I…"Gaara stared at her amusingly and knowingly the kunoichi struggling with her words, he cut her.

"Sakura. It's okay."

Sakura was not expecting this. "Huh?"

"I said it's okay. No need to apologize." Gaara slid out of the bed and head over directly to the bathroom. Sakura just nodded her head.

While waiting for Gaara to finish, she fixed their bed and the couch where Kankuro slept. After which, she grabbed some of her clothes and sat down on the couch patiently waiting for her fiancé to finish taking a bath.

Gaara finished after about 15-20 minutes, wearing his ninja clothing. He then went to closet to grab another set of his Kazekage robe and slip it on.

As soon as Gaara finished, Sakura grabbed her clothes and went over to the bath room to take her turn. After 30 minutes, she's done and looked around the room. Gaara has left already. She walked over to her drawer to comb her hair and to her surprise, on top of it; there is a little expensive-looking red box on top of a sheet of paper. Curious, she grabbed the box and opened it.

To Sakura's surprise.._.IT'S THE RING!_ The ring that she found on the jewelry store, the day her, Temari and Kankuro went to the mall! Sakura was shocked. She didn't expect this. She then realized that there's a paper attached. She read it and the message goes:

_Sakura,_

_I realized that I haven't given you an engagement ring yet as every soon-to-be bride should have. I hope you like this one._

_Gaara_

The message was short. It was simple but for her it was indeed, still something. She didn't expect Gaara to give her something so wonderful…something so meaningful… After all; their supposed marriage is an arranged one. A political marriage to be exact. Not something out of love or mutual feelings.

Still, she is really grateful for this. A sweet genuine smile appeared on her face without realizing it. She was still in trance. For a moment, she was still standing, staring at the ring and the letter with that smile on her face. _Hmmm…He can be rude and unemotional but he can be really sweet too. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. This marriage could really work. _She's absorbing the very moment. That moment would have gone longer if it weren't for the sand haired kunoichi.

"Nice ring." Temari who sneaked behind her back said while grinning.

Ä startled Sakura jumped. "What the heck Temari! Since when did you get in here?"

Temari giggled at the pink haired kunoichi's expression. "Hahaha….I've been calling you for about 1o minutes already but you're not answering. I knocked but you didn't answer so I took the liberty of entering your room and there I saw you, who appear to be in trance. I wonder why so I sneaked behind you without you realizing it. . You call yourself a ninja, Sa-ku-ra –chan."

"Pft. Gomen." Sakura pouted.

Temari giggled again. "Hmmm…Nice ring, you got there! Who gave that to you? And hmm… there's a love letter!"

Sakura blushed. "Tsk. Love letter your ass. It's an engagement ring. It's from your brother."

Temari was shocked, but later on grinned. "Gaara? Awwwww how sweeeeetttt! You better wear it!"

Sakura laughed as she put on the ring. "Of course, I will. I didn't expect him to give me one though."

Temari smirked. She then stared at the pink-haired kunoichi, who also stared at her. Looking at her straight in eyes, Temari said, "He's really a nice guy, Sak. Though he has mood swings. He's still learning all these emotions. They're new to him. Please don't give up. Give him a chance."

Sakura smiled at Temari. "I promised you, didn't I? Don't worry. That's a promise of a lifetime. Believe it." Now, she's sounding like Naruto.

To Sakura's surprise, Temari hugged her. Tears flowing from her eyes, "Thank you so much, Sakura. Thank you…..that's something I wasn't able to do for him."

Sakura patted her back. "Don't be a cry baby now. You're wrong…You were able to… You're the best elder sister."

Realizing they're being emotional, the two girls giggled.

"Come on. Have some breakfast. Enjoy your last free day." Temari smiled.

"Yeah… I'll start working tomorrow."

The two kunoichi went downstairs and had their breakfast. Meanwhile, Kankuro was in the living room, fixing his dearest puppets.

The three are now sitting at the living room.

"Hmm...what to do?" Sakura asked lazily.

"Have you finished all the scrolls I gave you yesterday?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. I'm done. I reviewed everything."

"Really? Impressive. I'll never be able to memorize those in one day!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"That's because you're a baka!" Temari teased his brother.

"Hey! I'm not! Reading and memorizing those are just really a hassle!" Kankuro retorted.

Sakura giggle at the two bickering adults. Watching them, she remembered her old team mate. _Naruto_... She let a small laugh, caught by the two.

"What's funny?" Temari asked the pink-haired kunoichi. Kankuro's attention was also turned to her.

"Nothing..It's just that..when the two of you are bickering…it reminds me of Naruto and I. We also bicker a lot."

"WHHAATT? I'M NOT LIKE THAT BLOND IDIOT!" Kankuro exclaimed,looking so disgraced being compared to Naruto.

"Yes, you are! See, he would have reacted the same if he were here!" Sakura teased. Temari laughed at this. Kankuro pouted. "Meanniiiee!"

And the two girls laughed again.

"So… what to do? I'm bored!" Kankuro groaned.

"Train?" Sakura proposed.

"Nah…save all you energy for tomorrow. Trust me. You'll need it." Temari said.

"Hmm…watch a movie?" Kankuro said.

"Nah. We just watched last night." Temari groaned.

"So whhhaaaatttt?" Kankuro asked irritatedly.

"Hmm… let's enjoy this free time. I'm sure we'll have a long day tomorrow." Temari said as she lies down on the sofa.

"Yeah, but we have to go to Gaara's office by lunch. That guy really needs to watch his diet." Sakura said.

Kankuro grinned. "You really won't let it pass, would you?"

"No way. His health is of utmost importance. Plus, I told you, it's my duty." Sakura said as she also lies down the sofa.

"Right. We'll come with you to the office when you visit him." Kankuro said.

"Nope. You can stay here. I can go there by myself." Sakura said.

"No, really. Our mission is to stay with you for a while." Kankuro spoke.

Before Sakura can reply, it was Temari who spoke. "Let her Kankuro. Besides, Sakura needs to talk to Gaara ALONE."

Sakura looked at Temari with questioning looks. Temari just grinned at her. Seeing that Sakura didn't really pick up what she implied, Temari pointed at the ring on finger. Kankuro saw this and to the 2 kunoichis surprise, he just grinned. _Seems like Kankuro already knew this._ He then said, "Yeah, go alone! You won't need us there." Sakura just smiled at them.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S POV<p>

He came to his office at around 9: 30 in the morning. He resumed on his paper works again. Much to his annoyance, the papers just keep on piling up every minute or so. His damn secretary brought another set of papers and documents that needed to be signed and sorted. _Holy crap! How am I supposed to finish all these?_ His head is aching with all these so he rested for a while. He stood up and went over to the window and let his gaze fall upon the streets of Suna. He never thought the day would come when he would readily give his life for this place and protect its people and much more lead them. Suna-the place he hated the most when he was a child. Its people who he did not hesitate to kill before. However, the village and its people changed. And he too has changed as well. He is now the respectable and honorable Kazekage of his dear village. Indeed, so much has changed and his life continues to change with the arrival of the pink-haired kunoichi. Speaking of the pink-haired kunoichi, he let his thoughts fall on her again. This day just marked her 4th day here in Suna yet to him, the kunoichi has done something with his life and his siblings' lives. He can't deny that his siblings had been happier with her arrival, especially Temari. Another remarkable thing that happened when she arrived was due to the fact that the Elders changed their disposition. True, they are still annoying and always meddling with his affairs, but at least they no longer bug him THAT MUCH with this marriage thing seeing that the plan goes without a hitch. There is also the fact that she made him feel something different. Every time she would smile…every time she would laugh…and every time he stares at his face….there is this unexplainable feeling deep inside him. His brother mentioned to him something about jewelry store and Sakura. At first, he was confused but then again, he isn't the Kazekage for nothing. This riddle is a piece of cake to him. That's why yesterday, before heading home, he took time to go over to the mall discreetly and checked out what his brother meant.

_Flashback:_

_He teleported to the mall, to the jewelry store Kankuro mentioned to be exact. There he finds an old man who was watching over the shop._

"_Ah. Kazekage-sama. What can I do for you?" the old man bowed his head, and spoke respectfully to the young Kazekage._

"_Was there a pink-haired girl who came here before?" he inquired._

_The old man looked at the young Kazekage. "Yes, Kazekage-sama. A young beautiful lady. It's not so hard not to remember her for her pink hair."_

"_Hn. What did she look at here?" he asked the old man._

"_The ring, Kazekage-sama," the old man replied._

"_What ring? Show me." _

_The old man took out the ring Sakura has taken interest. He showed this to the young Kazekage and said, "I told her I would give this to her for free but she refused."_

_Typical Sakura. Gaara smirked._

"_She told me that her fiancé wasn't the type to give something like this but I don't believe her." The old man smiled._

_The Kazekage gave him the questioning looks. "Why don't you think so?"_

"_Because you're here now, Kazekage-sama." The old man smiled once more. _

_Gaara just stared at the man blankly. Not wanting to be probed on further, he took out a couple of bills and paid for the ring. "I'll buy this."_

_The old man smiled at him and as he handed the money, the old man refused. "It's okay Kazekage-sama. You can have it for free. It's not every day that our dear Kazekage go in on my store and buy something." However, Gaara refused. "No. You should take this." Gaara then grabbed the old man's hand and he appears to put something on to it. When the man stared, he saw a couple of bills, much more than the price of the ring, and when he was about to thank the Kazekage, he was nowhere to be seen anymore._

_End of flashback_

Not knowing how to give it to Sakura without being awkward, he took the opportunity when she was taking a bath. A little surprise wouldn't hurt as well. Somehow, he also thinks of this as a way of thanking her for caring to him and his family and for also sacrificing her freedom to freely choose a guy she would spend her life with. He unconsciously smiles as he thought of her. However, a day won't pass by without certain interruptions.

His intercom beeped and the voice of his secretary can be heard, "Kazekage-sama, Elder Ebizo-jiisama is here."

Despite the fact that he doesn't want to talk to any of the Elders now, he has no choice but to do so. He went back to his seat. "Let him in," as he spoke over the intercom.

In a few seconds, he is now face to face with the Elder.

"Kazekage-sama. How are you?" Ebizo-jiisama spoke smilingly.

However, cold as always, Gaara just groaned and said, "I believe you are not here to just exchange pleasantries with me Ebizo-jiisama. Now, what brought you here?"

"No need to be harsh, Kazekage-sama. I would just like to inform you that please do tell Lady Haruno to report over to the High Council tomorrow after her duty in the afternoon. And please do brief her over the schedule of her duty."

"Hn."

"That's all. Good day Kazekage-sama." Ebizo-jiisama bid and left his office.

_Annoying._ Gaara frowned and he returned to his paper works unenthusiastically.

XxXxXxXxXx

Three hours has passed and Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari are still lying on the sofa watching T.V

Sakura glanced over the clock and it reads, 11:45 a.m. She then stood up and said, "It's almost lunch. I should get going."

Temari and Kankuro grinned. "Take care, Sak. Have fun!"

Sakura pouted and went out of the house.

After jumping roof to roof, she is now standing at the Kazekage tower. She walked on the hall on the way to Gaara's office and there she saw his secretary as usual.

The secretary saw her and greeted her. "Konnichiwa, Lady Sakura."

"Konnichiwa. Is Gaara at his office?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. I'll tell him you're here." The secretary then spoke over the intercom and said, "Kazekage-sama, Lady Sakura is here."

"Let her in.", said his deep cold voice.

Sakura nodded at Gaara's secretary and proceeded to enter Gaara's office.

Sakura entered Gaara's office and there he finds him working on papers again_. He must be really annoyed. Shishou wouldn't stand the whole day working on those damn papers._

Gaara stopped signing and turned his gaze towards her. "Why are you here?"

"It's lunch time, remember?" Sakura smiled at him. He continued to gaze at her then Sakura spoke, "Let's go?"

Gaara stood up. They walked over to the door and when out of his office. Gaara noticing that his 2 siblings were not with her then said, "Where are Kankuro and Temari?"

"At home."

"They're supposed to be with you all the time. It's a mission."

"Come on Gaara. I don't need baby sitters. I can take care of myself."

"Hn. You're new here. You can get lost."

"Temari and Kankuro already gave me a tour on the whole Suna. I've memorized it." Sakura said.

"Even though. A mission is still a mission." Gaara said unemotionally.

"Don't be too hard on them. Besides, I personally told them that I want to be with you alone." Sakura said.

Gaara stopped. He was pondering on the words he heard. _She requested to be with me alone? _He stared at her. She noticed that he stopped. She halted too and stared at him.

"Gaara?" Gaara pushed a way his thoughts. He then continued to walk and she followed.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. They entered and took their seats. A waiter came and took their orders and left the two of them alone. There is a thick silence hanging over and Sakura couldn't take it. She broke the silence.

"Gaara?"

Gaara stared at her. "Hn?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for the ring. It's nice. I like it."

"Hn. You're welcome." Gaara said unemotionally.

Hating the silence again, Sakura tried to strike a conversation.

"Hmm…Gaara. Regarding your health issue, please do come home by dinner time." Sakura said seriously. There was an obvious worry in her worry in her eyes.

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. Don't make us worry again." Sakura said.

"You shouldn't worry much. I can take care of myself." Gaara said unemotionally.

Sakura slightly frowned at this however, she then continued, "It's inevitable. We know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself but whether you like it or not, there are still people who care for you."

Gaara stared at her. As of the moment, it's as if, words are alien to him. He wanted to say something but he doesn't know what to reply. All he could do was to stare at her. He was analyzing what the kunoichi said. If there were lies or pretenses behind those words, but fortunately…He know for himself that what the kunoichi said was something really from her heart..Something genuine. And for that he felt so thankful. If he weren't used to being so expressionless or emotionless, he would have smiled right now. But then again, that attitude can be counted as something fixed. After all, he was expressionless and emotionless for almost 15 years.

Sakura was staring at him too and his expression was something she can't comprehend. For a moment, he was neither saying anything nor expressing anything and this is driving her crazy. Back in Konoha, people around her would give reaction to the tiniest bit of what she said or done. Even Neji, Sai, Shino, or even…Sasuke...would at least hint something…But this guy… Gaara...He's totally emotionless. Random thought come in her mind. _Is he mad? Is there something wrong with what I said? Why isn't he saying something? Crap. I think I messed up. _

Thinking that she messed up, she then warily said, "Uhmm…I mean it when I say that. It's true. Please don't get mad. We're not underestimating you. Really….So..gomen…"

She lowered her head.

Gaara was then amused by this. He inwardly smirked._ So she thought I was mad?_ He doesn't want to prolong her agony so he replied. "Just because I didn't say anything means that I'm mad. And don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong."

Sakura raised her head with a perplexed expression. She then mumbled, "so…so…you're..No-not…mad?" God, now she's sounding like Hinata.

He smirked at her. "No. Why would I be mad if you and my siblings care for me? That's not a bad thing, isn't it?"

Sakura's expression now seems to be less perplexed. "No…I mean...It's not a bad thing." She then smiled.

Their food has finally arrived and they ate in peace. After eating, they got the bill. Gaara was about to pay when Sakura snatched the bill from his hand.

Gaara glared. "What are you doing?"

Sakura smiled at him. "My treat!"

Gaara's glare is still on. "No way. Give it back." He was about to snatch it back, but Sakura anticipated this so she eluded.

"Hey! What's wrong if I pay for this? No big deal."

"It's big deal. I should pay for that. Man should pay."

Sakura smirked, "Since when did that become a rule?"

"I never said it's a rule. It's just common courtesy to a lady." This time, it was Gaara who smirked.

_Trying to outsmart me huh?_ However, Sakura didn't let this affect her. "Don't worry. There would still be plenty of time for that common courtesy thing. But for now, let me do the honors. Okay?"

Thinking it would be completely pointless to argue with Sakura, Gaara just "hned."

After finally paying the bill, they left the restaurant. Gaara was about to walk away but then he saw Sakura trailing him. "Sakura." Gaara stopped, the kunoichi caught up with him. Sakura looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why are you following me?"

Sakura then smiled, "I'm not following you. I'm about to buy my coffee and dessert for Temari and Kankuro, which apparently is in the same way going to your office."

Gaara just 'hned' and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>While walking people are staring at them and this goes noticed by Sakura. Everywhere they go; people will gaze at them and will give side-comments.<p>

An elder woman selling cheap key chains said, "_oh…she's the future Kazehime…she's so pretty.."_

The older woman's husband who was beside her replied, "_yeah.. they look good together."_

Another middle aged woman commented, "_The Konoha bride…she's so lucky…"_

"_Yeah…to marry the Kazekage." Another girl chimed._

"_I heard she's strong."_

"_Un...I think she's the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Heard she's a very good medic nin." _**(A/N: ***_**Un**_***-it's the plain form of "Hai" in Japanese. You only use plain form when speaking to your close friends and family.) **

And so random comments about how pretty, how lucky, how fortunate, or whatsoever comments were heard by both of them. Sakura would just blushed and be anxious but Gaara never change his demeanor.

However, there is this bunch of girls/kunoichis who caught her attention.

"Look. She's the fiancé of Gaara-sama…the pink-haired girl." a girl with brown curly hair said.

A blond girl then said, "yeah. It's her. so…she's the one who stole Gaara-sama from us."

**"What a bitch."**

- Sakura stopped. _Did she just call me bitch? Calm down. Keep walking._

-Gaara who was walking beside her, sensed her chakra stopped. He stopped as well. He was aware of what the girls were talking about. As much as he wanted to break those girls' necks; he was refrained from doing so. For a while he thought Sakura was going to snap immediately but to his surprise, she let it off...for a while. When he sensed Sakura's chakra starting to move, he moved on as well.

**"I bet she's a slut."** Another girl with blue hair said.

-She heard this again. Oh boy, anger is now starting to arise. But then she reminded herself to calm down. _Come on Sak…You're not going down to their level. CALM DOWN. Keep on walking._ Gaara and Sakura keep on walking. Gaara could feel the sharpening of Sakura's chakra, telling him she's starting to get mad.

"Yeah. From the looks of her, I say she dated tons of boys." - - _You're not that low Sakura. Come on. Don't mind them._ She keeps on telling herself. _You're on official mission. Don't forget. You wouldn't want to tarnish Konoha's reputation. Keep your cool!_ She keeps on convincing herself but her anger is figuratively and literally rising.

-Gaara felt the drastic change in her chakra. However, he was impressed with the kunoichi. He didn't expect her to behave like this. Having Naruto as his friend, the blond boy shared to him a number of things about Sakura. Not that he asked, but it was just through in-passing in his stories. One of the things for sure he remembers was that Naruto keeps on telling him that Sakura has a very bad temper. Ill-short. Something Naruto thinks that she inherited from her shishou. However, they keep on.

**"Huh! Is that the best Konoha can give? Sure, she's a medic but what the hell? Pink-hair? Totally weird. Large forehead on top of that. All in all, she looks ridiculous! If that's Konoha's standard, then Konoha must be sinking low. I'm starting to think they have a retarded Hokage and Council. Pfft!"**

-Sakura was shocked. Not that she expects them to say something nice but to include Konoha in their trash talk? They must have wanted to die painfully. Criticizing her in one thing; she could let it pass, but criticizing Konoha and her shishou is another thing. _SO MUCH FOR KEEPING MY COOL! That's it. That's the last straw. They insulted Konoha. They insulted her shishou! Mission or not, these girls are so gonna get it! Time to kick their asses!_

-Gaara knew what the girls said was truly harsh and he couldn't blame Sakura if she starts to rip their throats out. And he's right. When he glanced sidewards to check on Sakura, all he saw was a flash of pink going towards the brainless bimbos, aka the kunoichis who insulted Sakura. He was actually impressed by her speed. _She really changed._

Sakura is now REALLY REALLY mad. You could feel her dangerous aura. With her really fast speed, she went over behind the 3 kunoichis and literally kicked them hard on their asses, good enough to send them on the middle of the street. All the three dropped to the ground, face first. Their faces and clothes are now full of dirt. The people are now watching at their "little" scenario. Sakura was glaring at them. If looks could kill, these girls would have been beyond dead by now.

-Gaara was supposed to stop the fight but then again, these girls deserve the beating so he decided not to interrupt and watch the show. Plus, he knows that he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Sakura now. For a girl, she's really scary. He was also intrigued by her skills. After all, all she did to him before was to heal him. He actually hasn't watched her fight ever since their Chuunin exams. Now, it's time for the show!

The 3 kunoichis are shocked. They were just "chatting" then they saw a flash of pink and the next thing they know their asses were kicked and now they are at the ground. One of them has a lip bleeding but all of them are bruised. They could feel their asses hurting like hell, thanks to Sakura's kick!

All of them dusted themselves and looked for the aggressor, and there they saw Sakura standing in front of them. The blond girl, who was the meanest and apparently the bravest of the 3, glared back at her and said, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU ATTACK US? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

_Oh she's really asking for it._ Sakura did not yell back but her voice is dropping with venom said, "IDIOT. DON'T THINK THAT I'M STUPID AND DEAF NOT TO HEAR WHAT YOU BRAINLESS BIMBOS SAID. TO CRITICIZE ME IS ONE THING BUT TO CRITICIZE KONOHA AND THE GODAIME HOKAGE, WHO WAS MY MENTOR WAS ANOTHER THING. YOU'RE ASKING FOR AN INSTANT DEATH WISH."

No bothered to stop the fight. If the Kazekage let it on, who are they to interfere? Everyone is shocked and hooked on to this. Civilians, ninjas…all of them are quiet. It's as if the time has stopped for the day, and for the first time…they are not paying attention to the Kazekage who was present at that time but to the kunoichis. This seems like more than a little cat fight.

The idiotic blond kunoichi retorted, "OH SO YOU'VE HEARD! LIKE I CARE. WHAT I SAID IS TRUE! I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT BACK! KONOHA IS STINKING LOW! KO-" She was to continue more when a kunai flew past, slashing her cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The blond is now also angry but deep inside her she's kinda scared. _What the? I didn't see her throw a kunai!_

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She got into fighting position and so her 2 minions.

Seeing she angered them and not notice her majestic plan, she smiled devilishly and said, "OH SO NOW THE KIDS WANT TO FIGHT?"

"KIDS? YOU BULL SHIT. YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT. YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE. 3 JOUNINS AGAINST 1. LET'S SEE."

"RIGHT. DON'T BORE ME." Sakura continued to anger her opponents. Sakura got ready in her fighting position and today she decided, she would ridicule this people who trash talked Konoha and her! _No one messes with Konoha and get away with it!_

The brown haired girl attacked Sakura first. She aimed to punch but Sakura easily dodged it, by just moving side step. Sakura smirked, much to the brown haired girl's annoyance and surprise. _Shit! Hayaii!_ (FAST!) The Sand nin, then decided to kick her using her left leg but Sakura took a firm grip on it. The San nin decided to use her right one but Sakura held it firmly too using her other hand. Before the Sand nin can attempt to punch her, a

"CRACK" sounded.

Without much effort she broke the leg causing the girl to scream in pain. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

The spectators were all shocked. Eyes as big as saucers. (Except for the Kazekage)

Sakura threw the girl then to her team mates like a broken toy. The 2 girls caught their team mate but with shocked and angry expression. Sakura stared at them and said, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BORE ME."

"Mother Fucker! What did you do to me!" the brown-haired girl shouted.

"I see. You're not just weak but stupid as well. I'll tell you. I broke your legs. And you won't able to use them for a while." Sakura grinned.

"WEAK! FINE WE'LL SHOW YOU!" The blond nin fumed as she moved her injured team mate to the side.

"Shut up. Just do it."

The 2 nins attacked Sakura simultaneously. The blond haired disappeared. Preventing Sakura to calculate the blond haired's location, the blue haired threw kunais at Sakura who jumped to avoid getting hit. As she was in mid air, the blue haired nin appeared again aiming for a punch. She then punched Sakura in the face then smirked. She then continued to kick Sakura in her stomach causing her to fall hard on the ground. Sakura was groaning in pain. Not wanting to prolong the fight, the blond haired, grinning evilly suddenly appeared above Sakura and threw another kunai and it hit Sakura straight in the forehead. Blood splattered. The girls both smirked but then, they heard...

"POOF!" The Sakura they hit turned into a log.

_Shit. Kawarimi! When did she..? _They were looking for Sakura when both suddenly felt someone behind them. A cold mocking voice then said, "Looking for me?"

The blue haired Suna kunoichi was shocked but then decided to attack Sakura. Turning to face Sakura, she decided to throw a punch. Sakura then dodged it and grabbed her arm. The blue haired nin cannot move her arm. The blue haired nin decided to use her other arm but she cannot move. She can't move any part of her body!

Feeling it's time to give this blue haired nin her lesson, another 'CRACK' can be heard and the helpless girl screamed in pain.

Yes, Haruno Sakura just broke the arm of the blue haired Suna kunoichi. She then stared mercilessly yet lazily at the kunoichi then said, "YOU'RE BORING. EVEN A GENIN FROM KONOHA CAN GIVE ME A BETTER FIGHT."

Seeing her helpless team mate not able to move, the blond nin decided to attack Sakura thinking Sakura's attention wasn't on to her. However, she cannot move!

Fuming mad, the 2 immobile kunoichis asked, "WHAT THE? WHY CAN'T WE MOVE? AND TO THINK YOU ARE THE KAZEHIME, YOU SERIOUSLY INJURED US!" The 2 are struggling to move but their efforts are futile.

Sakura teasingly laughed at them. "Gosh. Seriously injured, you say? Couldn't both of you be even more stupid? Don't tell me you don't know how to distinguish a genjutsu?"

Sakura released them from genjutsu.

_Genjutsu?_ The 3 kunoichis who fought and the whole crowd except the great Kazekage stared at her in shock and all of them are speechless.

Gaara smirked. He feels so extremely proud. He knows everyone was under the girl's genjutsu but he didn't do anything about. As to why? Let's say… He wants to see what Sakura has in her mind.

"GENJUTSU! DON'T PLAY WITH US! You broke my team mates' arms and legs! And you hit us with Paralyzing Jutsu so we can't move! That's not just an illusion!" The blond nin retorted, who still feel frozen in place.

Sakura smirked, annoying the 3 girls. "Broke the arms and legs? Are you sure about that? Show me their broken arms and legs, please. And I hit you with Paralyzing Jutsu? Hmm….why don't you try to move your body and let's see if I really did hit you? If I hit you, you should not be able to move for 5 minutes from the very moment."

The blond nin stretched her arms. And to her surprise it moved! _What the? I swear! I cannot move for the last minute I was standing here? _She then took a look at her team mates. The 2 girls have stunned expression on their faces, mouth slightly open. Apparently, no parts of their body are broken or have been broken!

Mixed feelings flooded the 3 kunoichis. Being the most vocal among the 3, the blond nin asked Sakura then, "Whe-whe-when did you…?" She was unable to finish her sentence.

Sakura spoke as her smirk never left her pretty face. She really looks so dangerous.

"Since I kicked your asses."

Unable to say anything, the kunoichis and the people got confused and scared expression on their faces. _We're in deep shit. This woman is terribly dangerous!_ None of them realize they've been trapped in genjutsu and they're jounins for pete's sake!

Feeling the need to explain, Sakura then continued, "The moment I kicked your asses I put you into my genjutsu. The mini battle a while ago was just an illusion. You are just too foolish not to notice it. I was so disappointed. I expected more from Suna jounins. When I casted this genjutsu to my Konoha colleagues during practice, it only lasted for a good 7 minutes, but here in Suna, it took 15 minutes and still no one except the Kazekage and a few ANBU and highly skilled jounin watching figured it out. To say that Konoha is sinking low and the Hokage and our council are retarded? I think it's the other way around! If there's someone here who are retarded, it's the 3 of you! You are a disgrace to this village! PATHETIC FAN GIRLS."

The 3 kunoichis are speechless and so are the people watching. The Kazekage and the ANBUs and jounin who broke off into the genjutsu frowned though unnoticed. _How did she know?..._

The 3 girls that Sakura fought act as if they're the queen of the world here in Suna. Apparently, these 3 are also the leaders of Sabaku no Gaara's Fan club. Sakura tripled the intensity of her glare to the girls again, scaring the shit out of them.

She's giving the 3 girls her killing glare. Though her glare was directed to the 3 kunoichi, her words that she is about to say is more likely directed to everyone.**_ A fair warning._**

"LET ME CLEAR THIS. Don't even think for one second that I freely choose and it is on my own will to be your Kazekage's soon-to-be wife. I am a kunoichi and I am bound to do what's best for my village and its people and so is your Kazekage, even if it's against our will. I know some of you aren't happy with the arranged marriage but then we both gave up our freedom to give you people a better and secured future. And trash talking me or Konoha is not a good way to repay us for doing our part and kunoichi or not, what you do and what you say reflects your village. And with your recent actions, you're tarnishing Suna's reputation. What do you think will be the reaction of the Konoha shinobis and the Hokage if they found out that the kunoichis in this village verbally harassed their official representative? I could get you to be in prison you know! And your dear Kazekage has to pay the price too since he's acting on your behalf."

The three girls cowered in fear and so are the people. In people's mind-_-Damn them! Now the Kazekage has to be involved because of their immaturity! _Everyone was glaring at the 3 kunoichis. Then the blue haired spoke stuttering, "So-so-sorry. We a-a-apo-apologize! Please do forgive us. We'll treat you right from now on! We're so sorry! The Kazekage has nothing to do with it!" The girls are now bowing her heads repetitively.

Sakura stared at them, lessening the intensity of her glare. "But I wouldn't do that."

The three and the crowd looked at her confused. Then the brown haired girl said, "Why…why not? Not that we want it of course…"

Sakura smiled, making the girls and the crowd more confused than ever. "Because after all, Sunagakure will be and is my home now. I wouldn't want issues against it. Plus I don't want my future husband to pay for something he did not do. That is just so wrong."

Gaara's usual cold look turned soft. He was staring at Sakura. _She now considered Suna as her home? And she doesn't want me to pay for something I am not responsible of? She really does care for and the village. _

Sakura continued, "I am not demanding or asking you to treat me like the queen of Suna or something, heck, I would hate if you do that! But the least thing you could do is give respect. Respect begets respect. In that way, we will have no problem. TAKE THIS AS WARNING THOUGH. THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, KAZEHIME OR NOT, I WON'T HOLD BACK. I'LL SHOW NO MERCY!" The girls nodded their heads hurriedly and ran off. Sakura then grinned. _Hmmm…Good. I think they learned their lesson. _

The spectators are stunned. Here, they're witnessing...an 18 year old kicking the asses of their jounins without a single sweat and in just one move! So as to say, that marks the day when everyone in Suna whole-heartedly acknowledges Haruno Sakura as their Kazehime.

-Gaara who was watching this felt so proud of his fiancé. Though he wasn't able to show it but deep deep down inside…Sakura is making him god damn proud! He then decided to show himself in between the crowd. He then stared at Sakura with soft expression in his eyes and said, "Let's go. Come with me to the office. Temari and Kankuro can wait." Sakura looked confused. _Oh my god? Is he gonna scold me for that? Shit. I'm in deep deep trouble!_

The two continued their walking and the people, now that the show's done, resumed to their chores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT THE OFFICE:<strong>_

Gaara settled in his seat and Sakura was standing before him. Sakura then spoke, "Are you mad with what I did to your kunoichis?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. They deserve that."

Sakura looked confused. "So you didn't call me to scold me about the incident?"

Gaara smirked. "No." Sakura sighed in relief. "Then why did you call me here?"

Gaara then replied, "The Elders wanted me to brief you your duties."

Sakura then nodded. She let Gaara continue. "You are to work at the hospital, Monday to Saturday from 8 in the morning 'till 4. You'll have Sunday as your day off. As we've mentioned before, you will be the new head medic nin. You will be provided with uniform and office to be given tomorrow."

"Hai. Anything else?"

Gaara nodded. "Hn. The Elders wanted you to report tomorrow, after your duty. That's all."

Sakura slightly bowed her head and left his office. It's time for him to resume on his stupid paper works!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After buying her coffee and desserts, Sakura headed home to find Temari and Kankuro verbally killing each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kankuro shouted.

"Shut up! I'll never put it back to the previous channel!" Temari retorted.

"I got here first! Give me that freaking remote!" Kankuro stood up as she try to grab the remote in Temari's hand.

Unfortunately, Temari pushed his hand away, and shouted back, "You're watching a lame show! Why would you watch that!"

Kankuro who was still struggling, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GIVE IT BACK!"

Sakura was laughing as she watched the two. Hearing her laugh the two turned their attention to her.

"Oh. Hi! You're back!" Temari smiled.

"Yeah…Hey, I got something for you! DESSERTS!" Sakura smiled happily, as she went over to where the 2 siblings are.

"Woaah! Thanks, Pinky!" Kankuro grinned at her.

The three are now at the living room eating their desserts and coffee.

"Dang Sakura! I'll get fat if you we keep on eating these cakes every after lunch!" Kankuro pouted.

"Tsk. Never knew it would be you who'll complain Kankuro. Honestly, it's girls who are supposed to complain eating this food. Never knew I would hear it from you!" Sakura giggled.

"That's because he's sooo gay!" Temari teased her brother more.

"WHO'S GAY! F.Y.I I HAVE TONS OF GIRLS FOLLOWING AROUND ME!" Kankuro retorted.

Temari laughed and Sakura snorted. "Yeah..those matrons who can't find a husband and a lover!" The 2 kunoichis laughed again. Kankuro just huffed. "You girls are soooo bullies!"

Temari then interjected, "Kankuro…If you're not gay, why aren't you dating anyone?"

Kankuro raised his eye brow. "I may not be dating anyone but that doesn't mean I don't like girls!"

It was Sakura's turn to ask. "You mean you do like somebody? Who?"

Kankuro smirk, "It's none of your business."

Temari playfully punched her brother in his arm. "Hey bro! I am your Elder sister! You should tell me!"

Kankuro, seeing he's kinda pissing off the 2 girls with him not telling who the girl is grinning like mad. "Hmmm…My lips are sealed!"

Sakura thinking of a way to make him talk had an idea.

"hey, if you don't want to tell it directly, then give us some clue. I and Temari will give 20 questions and then you just have to answer." Temari grinned.

Kankuro, however, seeing many loopholes with her rules decided to say and beamed, "Hmmm…looks fun but here's my rule: (1) The questions are only answerable by Yes or No. (2) You can't directly ask who she is. (3) 10 QUESTIONS ONLY! and (4) This must be between ONLY the 3 of us. Or else…I'll especially use the SASORI puppet on the two of you! Hmmm…You better accept it or else you'll be forever clueless on who I like"

Sakura and Temari looked at each other and grinned. "AGREED!"

And the game begins :D

Temari decided to ask first, "Hmmm…I'll go for the physical. Does she have a long hair?"

Kankuro answered "Yes."

Sakura's turn. **9 more questions to go.** "Hmm… Is she a kunoichi?"

Knakuro smirked. "Hell yeah!"

**8 to go.** Temari's turn. "Hmmm…Is she tall for a girl?"

"No. Her height's average or just fine for a girl."

**7 to go.** "Wait…Do I even know her?"

_Shit. They're getting closer._ "Yes." Sakura then became hyper, "HANG ON! LET'S PAUSE THIS!"

"Ohhhh! I barely know anyone here in Suna! Does that mean she's not from here?"

Temari grinned madly. Kankuro trying to look for escape then said, "Hmm Pinky! Remember you have the data on all the Suna shinobi! Therefore, when I said you know her, I'm assuming you know her by name, not really know her as in close with her. Then again, that doesn't mean, she is from this village! Or perhaps, I know you know her because she is famous or something or you could know each other through acquaintance!" Kankuro smirked. _Ohhh he is sooo outsmarting this 2 girls._

"Let's continue then. **6 to go!**" Temari scowled. _He's confusing us! _

"Is she a Suna kunoichi then?" Temari asked.

"NO." Kankuro said with a soft voice.

**5 to go.** They gotta be careful. Sakura's turn. "Is she from Konoha?"

Kankuro gulped. "YES."

**4 to go**. Temari and Sakura squealed, much to Kankuro's annoyance. _Shit. They're going to figure it out._ Temari and Sakura looked at each other. Both of them knew what each other is thinking!

**3 to go.** Temari grinned. "Is she hyper?"

Kankuro answered. "Yes, I think so."

**2 to go.** Sakura smirk. "Is she my best friend?" Kankuro blinked. He kept quiet for a second but answered. "Yeah. From what I've known."

**Last question.** Temari's turn. "Is she a blondie with blue eyes?"

Kankuro sighed. Defeated. "Yeah."

Kankuro sulked_. Darn. Now I have to bear with all their teasings. Shouldn't have agreed with the stupid plan._ However, contrary to his emotion right now, the girls are grinning like mad. Catching each other's gaze, the girls laughed crazily. Both said, "INO-PIG!"

Being the topic, Ino might be sneezing by now.

_**Somewhere in Team 10's training ground: KONOHA**_

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji are all chatting when suddenly….

"ACCCHIINGGG!" Ino sneezed as she cover her nose with her white hanky. "So-so-sorry guysss."

"Troublesome.

"Fine." 'munch-much-munch'

_**SUNA:**_

Evening came by fast and everything went smoothly as usual. Gaara, as he promised, was home by dinner time. They all ate quietly, although Temari and Kankuro's bickering can be occasionally unavoidable. Sakura would just laughed at this and Gaara would just scowl are his siblings' immaturity. They all retreated to their room afterwards and all retired early, preparing for a long hectic day tomorrow.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** (1) I wanna thank you guys again for the fantastic reviews and support:

**- JosPooz**

**- ulquihime7980** –Memoirs of a Geisha is a movie. Check it out. J it's a nice one. However, the lead woman is not Japanese. :/

**- filipinochick**

**- slipknotgirl14**

**- silver roses98**

**- Mischa Rowe**

**- Koyasumaq &**

**- apple21**

(2) I'll probably update in a week or two. Please do be patient with me.

And lastly, (3) PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW AGAIN. I do hope I get more reviews next time. :P

Once again, thanks and until next time!

**-skyavis-**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Fight

**Standard disclaimer applies. Sadly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: The First Fight<strong>

_**Suna General Hospital**_

It's a brand new day and Sakura is nervous yet excited on her first day at Suna General Hospital. Despite being a medic-nin for years and trained by the legendary Tsunade-hime, Sakura cannot help but be nervous since she is no longer in her comfort zone which was the Konoha General Hospital. She wonders if the staff and patient are as hospitable as the ones back in her village.

Upon entering the hospital, she was welcomed by the on-duty nurses and the former head of the Suna General Hospital, Dr. Yashi Nobuaki, a pleasant looking tall 50-year old doctor with grayish hair and brown eyes.

"**Ohayou Gozaimasu, Lady Sakura! Welcome to Suna General Hospital! We are looking forward to working with you. The Kazekage has informed us that you will be our new head and as your subordinates, please do not hesitate to ask us anything you need so that you can feel at home at our hospital and be familiarize with the in's and out's of our facility."**

Sakura smiled and this somehow lessened the nervousness she feels. **"Thank you very much for your warm welcome. I am also looking forward to working with you and if there's anything you need, please do not also hesitate to come to me. I hope we will have a friendly yet professional working relationship."**

The nurses smiled again and Dr. Nobuaki once answered, **"You are very much welcome Lady Sakura. Okay, nurses, please go back to your station and your works and I'll be the one to give you Lady Sakura an overview of our hospital. Lady Sakura, please follow me. I will lead you to your new office and give you some files for your review and information."**

With that the two doctors explored the whole hospital, 1st floor – the Admission Office, General Nurse Station, Records Room, and 3 Emergency Rooms. 2nd floor- Patients room for the non-critical, Nurse Station, 1 ER. 3rd floor- Patients' rooms with critical condition, 2 ERs, and Nurse Station, 4th floor-Medical Library and Research Laboratory, and 5th floor-Office of the Head Medic, Assistant Head, Head Nurse, and other lead medic-nin.

Sakura is now at her office and she is now reading the journals and files Dr. Nobuaki gave her. The last file she was reading was about the profiles and the accomplishments of the doctors and staff she will be working with in this hospital. She has read everything from the nurses up to Dr. Nobuaki's file, but one file caught her attention again.

_PERSONAL PROFILE:_

_Name: Sakuyata Matsuri_

_Age: 17_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Hair color: brown hair_

_Status: Active in service. On a 2 year-mission in Hoshikagure. Apprentice of the Godaime Kazekage for 5 years._

_Special Abilities: trained medic nin, Poison creation_

_EVALUATION: Matsuri is a very hardworking and dedicated medic-nin in rising. She takes good care of her patients with much care and patience. Talented, very critical, and has leadership skills that can be further developed with proper guidance. Her loyalty lies with the Kazekage and Suna, as per written and deduced in her answer as to why she wanted to be a medic. Qouting, "I would like to be a medic nin because I know I have the capacity and ability to become one. As early, I admit that I do not have the physical strength, crazy speed, nor the special ability to be fearsome in battle field, but if I can't help very much in fight, might as well be useful in healing and treating my wounded comrades. I make it my vow that I will do whatever it takes to help and make my mentor proud of me. He watches my back all the time, but this time, I will also watch his back and be there for him whenever he needs me. Even if it drains the very last chakra of me, I will see to it that he is always in perfect condition as he protects us all."_

Sakura carefully examined the evaluation written and it doesn't take a genius to realize that Matsuri is really inspired and motivated by Gaara. Curiously, she wonders if to what extent does Matsuri and Gaara's mentor and apprenctice relationship extends. _Are they close like her and Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya and Naruto? And somehow, she also likes to know Matsuri's real standing in the hospital since she's been gone for almost 2 years._

Sitting quietly_, inner Sakura appeared, __"Yo! Curious are we about this Matsuri girl?"_

_"Yeah I am. Just curious…"_

_"Yeah right.. more like jealous! Haha!"__ inner Sakura teased._

_"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OVER SOMEONE WHO IS NOT HERE AND SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW!"_

_"Tsk. Denial…denial… You know, this is the second time around you got curious over her."__, Inner Sakura smirked._

_"Why wouldn't I be? I met her before and she's Gaara's apprentice, It's just natural for me to be curious about her since I haven't seen her around since we rescued Gaara. There's nothing wrong with that."_

_"Whatever you say. Keep saying that to yourself. Now, buh-byeeee",__ inner Sakura disappeared._

_Just then, she started making rounds with her patients and after a whole day, she went back to her office to fix some files and ready to go home. _

_**At home:**_

"**Hey Sak! Welcome home!",** Temari greeted her.

"**Hey Tem! You're early today. Is Kankuro home as well!",** Sakura replied.

"**Yep! He's home also and he's just upstairs fixing his dollies."**

Sakura chuckled and before she could say anything, Temari told her**, "By the way, I know you'll be tired from your first day at work and we don't want you to cook. So we just ordered our meal and in a matter of few minutes, we can now eat."** Sakura smiled, **"Thanks, Tem. Actually, it's just really okay for me to cook. It's no big deal." **

"**Nu-uh. Have a break! And besides, I would like to know, how's your first day in the hospital. Are you okay? Is someone giving you a hard time? Tell me! We can fix it!**", Temari grinned.

"**Nope. They are all kind to me. It looks like I will have no trouble working with each one of them. Dr. Nobuaki just gave the files I needed and after reading them, I made rounds and thank Kami, there's no emergency for today a lot of patients have been discharged."**

Temari replied, **"Good to hear that. We really don't want any trouble for you. Anyway, you have gone through the files right? Do you have any questions or anything to be clarified? I'll answer it as long as it's not strictly confidential and as long as I know the answer!",** Temari smirked.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few second but then she decided to give it a shot. **"Umm… Temari, I read in the file that Matsuri is Gaara's apprentice right? She's a trained medic and in a 2 yr. mission in Hoshigakure? I remember I met her before."**

Temari took a few second to answer, remembering Matsuri . **"Oh yeah. You remember her? Actually, she WAS Gaara's apprentice. She stopped being his apprentice when she decided to become a medic nin. You see, Gaara really doesn't know the medical world. But then again, as apprentice, she kind of felt that overseeing Gaara's health was still her responsibility. So before she left, she would administer Gaara's over-all physical examination and such. Making sure Gaara is in perfect condition and etcetera. She is actually the only one that Gaara would allow and listen when it comes to such medical things… But since she left 2 years ago, no one would be actually brave enough to do things the way Matsuri did, so somehow Gaara neglected his health and avoid physical examination and check up. That is until you came!"** Temari grinned.

Sakura was still quiet pondering what Temari said so it took quite a while before she answered again. **"Oh… So..so that's probably the reason why with the recent check up I took with Gaara, he was really stressed."**

"**Yeah, that and there's just really so many things a Kazekage have to do."**

She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Temari opened the door and received the food she ordered. **"Come on let's continue chatting in the dining area. Let's set the table so we can eat."**

Setting aside the Matsuri issue, Sakura nodded and she helped Temari. Kankuro emerged downstairs, **"Hey there! I didn't know you were already home!"** Sakura replied, **"Yeah. I just got here a few minutes ago."**

Kaknuro was about to grab a slice of pizza when Temari suddenly whacked his head and said, **"KANKU-IDIOT! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST WAIT SO WE CAN EAT ALL TOGETHER! YOU AND YOUR ANIMALISTIC HUNGER PROBLEM!"**

Kankuro rubbed his head, pouted and said, **"GEEZZ! No need to whack my head. I'm jut sooooo hungry."**

"**Hmph. As if you'll listen if just say it!"**, Temari snickered.

Before the fighting resumes again Sakura, said, **"Okay. Hold it guys! We're in front of the food. Let's just wait for Gaara so we can eat."**

The three sat quietly and waited for Gaara. It was now past 7 in the evening and Gaara is still not home yet. Sakura stood up and said, **"Okay you guys can eat ahead. I know you're hungry. I'll just wait for Gaara and we can eat together."**

Knakuro said, **"You sure, Sakura-chan? Sorry but we're just really really hungry. We'll leave enough food for you."** Sakura just nooded and the two elder siblings ate.

It was now half past 9 and Gaara is still no where to be found. Kankuro and Temari are now done with dinner. Temari said, **"Hey Sak. Why don't you eat now? It's okay if you won't wait for Gaara to come home. Maybe there are just really important things that he really needs to finish." ** Sakura just shrugged then replied, **"It's okay. I can manage. I'll just go to his office and drag him back home."** Temari chuckled, **"okay. I'll heat the food for both of you, just in case." **

"**Thanks, dear. I'll leave now."**

**At Gaara's office:**

The young Kazekage is now really really annoyed. With so many scrolls and parchments he needs to sign and review, it just seems endless. And on top of that, the Elders and some of the men of the Daimyo are somehow pressuring him to approve the revise budget presented. He sat in the meeting for almost 3 straight hours and he was beyond pissed that the Elders and some men of the Daimyo are nothing but concerned with corrupting more money than uplifting the economic and military status of their village.

Back in his office, he resumed working when suddenly Sakura appeared with a "poof."

"**Hey! It's half past 9 and you're still working! Eat dinner now and take a rest.",** Sakura said.

Gaara glared and replied coldly, **"I have no time for that."**

Sakura was shocked by his attitude but concerned for his health she said further, **"That's not good for your health! Come on. Pack up."**

Somehow, Gaara was really pissed off and irritated so he harshly said, **"Mind your own business. Leave. I have better things to do."**

With Gaara's reply, Sakura was really stunned. She doesn't know why Gaara took that tone with her. But having the temper she has, she was fuming MAD but tears start falling on her pale face and said, **"THEN FINE! I WILL LEAVE YOU FUCKING ALONE AND LET YOUR HEALTH DETERIORATE FOR ALL I CARE! IF ONLY I KNOW YOU WOULD TREAT ME LIKE SOME HEAVY OR IRRITATING BAGGAGE YOU HAVE, THEN I SHOULDN'T HAVE COMPROMISE WITH YOU TO MAKE THE FUCKING MARRIAGE WORK OR SO EVEN BEFORE IT STARTS. HAD I KNOWN, I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED FOR YOU!"**

Gaara was shocked with what Sakura said, but even before he could say something, Sakura once again disappered with a "poof!" Gaara glared and slouch back and closed his eyes, his head throbbing. _Fuck. I messed up. I didn't mean it that way. Damn it!_

Holding his pen, he threw it somewhere and suddenly walked on his way into roof top to clear his head from all the stress he have. _Damn it. All the pressure from Elders and daimyo are now taking its toll on me. Somehow Sakura got to be the shock and anger absorber. Damn it. She doesn't have anything to do with this. Now, I have to apologize but how?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha…<strong>_

A group of elite ANBU and jounins are having fun in one of the most popular bar, the Iron Punch Bar. Tired from dancing, all settled in their table while drinking their own favorite drink.

"**You know, if Forehead girl is here, we would much more be happy and I will still have someone to pick on.",** Ino said soberly.

Shikamaru, who seating beside her lazily replied and said, **"Troublesome. You get to pick on Naruto while Sakura is not here. And you just want her to be here, so you can tease her?"**

"**SHIKA-IDIOT! Of course not! You don't understand! Sakura and I have a different kind of friendship. It's just like we can't live without fighting each other! And to say that I get to pick on Naruto, well…It's not just the same."** Ino stuck her tongue out.

"**JEEZ, Thanks for picking on me! But damn, I do miss Sakura-chan.",** our favorite blondie replied.

Hinata who was comforting his beloved boyfriend just said, **"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. In due time, we will be able to reunite with Sakura-chan."**

Jus before anyone could say anything again, our favorite jounin appeared with a scroll in his hand.

"**Yo.",** Hatake Kakashi said his ever usual greeting.

"**Kakashi-sensei!"**, Naruto somehow got over his depressed mood and greeted his former sensei ecstatically.

"**Naruto, I'm no longer your sensei. Stop using that honorific. We're equals now.**" ,Kakashi muttered.

Naruto sheepishly said, "**But you will always be my sensei... But whatever, why are you here?"**

"**Hmm. A scroll from the Hokage-sama. Mission for all you.",** Kakashi grinned.

Curiously, Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it.

_Mission: Diplomatic envoy to Suna_

_Class: S-Class_

_Objective: (1) Assist Haruno Sakura, former Konoha shinobi, soon-to-be Kazehime, in anything she needs for the preparation of her wedding. _

_(2) Practice dimplomacy with the Kazekage_

_Period: Return By second 2nd week of February_

_Team Leader: Hatake Kakashi_

_Team members: Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, Hyuuga Neji_

All the sober mood has been gone and Naruto jump up and down like crazy while everyone was staring him.

"**Dickless, why are you so happy?",** the ever stoic former Root ANBU asked.

"**Shut it! I'm not dickless, Sai. I'm happy because I finally got to see Sakura-chaaan!",** Naruto grinned.

"**WHAT? How can that be? Are you sure**?", Tenten asked.

"**Yep! It's a mission from Baa-chaannn!"**

"**Who else gets to go?! I swear if I am not included in there I'm going to screw the mind of all I could get!"**, Ino slammed her fist on the table.

"**Now..now.. Ino-chan. Calm down. You are included. As well as Hinata-chan, Sai, Neji, Shiakmaru, Tenten-chan, and me,"** Kakashi grinned. He added, **"Naruto, let everyone read the mission scroll."**

After everyone passed and read, TenTen smirked, **"A diplomatic envoy but with so many jounin and ANBU? And to think that only Shikamaru have diplomacy****skills."**

Neji grinned, **"Oh well. That's how it goes for the one and only apprentice of our Godaime Hokage-sama."** And everyone else just nooded and grinned.

Before "poofing" away Kakashi reminded everyone, **"Okay guys. Let's meet at the front gates 5 days from now at exactly 5 in the morning! Ja!"**

With that Kakashi is now gone and the voices of the loudest blondies in Konoha can be heard, **"SUNA! HERE WE COMMMMEEE!"**

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the super duper mega late upload of this chapter. I suffered from the so-called writer's block and my work and masteral studies keep me busy. The real story/drama will unfold soon! =) I just don't want to rush things between Sakura and Gaara knowing their character background, especially our hot Kazekage. Somehow, I gave away a little hint of the basic love problem/s that will come their way. But rest assured, there will be more surprises and twists soon! I can guarantee you that! =)

**Please do read and review! It will inspire me to UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! =)**

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and previous reviews! Keep them coming!


	11. Chapter 11 - Making Amends

**CHAPTER 11: Making Amends**

Suna:

Sakura ran as fast as she could, not caring where her feet would take her. In the end, she ended up one of the parks on the south part of the village. Calming a bit, she walked to the near-by swing, and sat there quietly.

True she was fuming mad a while ago, but this time, it's as if someone sucked the energy out of her and she feels restless…tired… emotionally drained. "_What did I do to deserve this?, _she thought. _Have I angered some Kami-sama before? Why must she be treated this way?_

She sat there quietly with silent tears falling. Not so conscious with her surroundings, she did not feel the presence behind her.

"Sakura." She turned around, only to see the man she doesn't want to see right now.

Not wanting to talk, she turned her back on him. Ignoring him would be better she thinks.

"Sakura.", he called her out again. But she did not respond again.

Not used to someone standing up against him, he scowled. "I'm not good at this!"

Annoyed that Gaara got the nerve to scowl at her, she stood up face to face against him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME AWAY?!"

"I never meant that way. I was just stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Gaara replied.

Sakura was just standing in front of him. No reply. Just plain staring at him.

Frowning, Gaara said, "Say something. I already said I'm sorry."

Sakura raised her eyebrows… "Did you just say "I'm sorry."

"Yes, I did… Happy now?" Gaara scowled again.

She let out a heartily laugh…much to Gaara's annoyance. "WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing… I just didn't expect that you would apologize." She said. This time, she is smiling… a real smile.

Not wanting to prolong the fight, Sakura started to walk and said "Let's go home…"

Before Sakura could walk away, Gaara grabbed her hand, pulled her fast, and the next thing she knows is that Gaara planted a soft kiss on her lips much to her shock.

For a period of time, she was standing in front of him with a shocked expression. Gaara was amusingly watching her reaction.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPENED_?" Sakura thought. Inner Sakura said, _"Dummy! He kissed you! SHANNAAAROOO!" _

Gaara was actually nervous. He also was waiting for her reaction. Trying to break the ice, "I.." He was about to say something when Sakura shushed her by placing her fingers on his lips… "Don't apologize…I'm not mad. I can never be mad at you anymore." Sakura said as she stares at him with full of emotions.

"I'm sorry for getting mad over a petty thing. It's just I'm worried about you and I care for you… I… I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happens to you," Sakura said.

"I should be the one apologizing. I know I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry…Please forgive me."

Sakura hugged him tight… "Already forgiven… and Thank you…for the patience and care and everything…"

_*****SOMEWHERE NEAR THE PARK*****_

Unknown to the lovers, two persons were watching over them. _(Who else of course?!)_

"KANKY-IDIOT! Did you get that, huh?... Were you able to capture that moment?"

"Of course! What did you take me for?" Said our favorite puppeteer.

"Tsk. Just making sure… Holy crap! Let's go home before the lovers find us!"

In a poof, the two left for their home.

A/N: Sorry for the very late and very short chapter. I tried to retrieve my old fiels but unfortunately, it can't be done anymore. I had to start from the scratch. : R & R PLEASE! You guys keep me inspired!


End file.
